The Demon's Den
by Enzeru Chan
Summary: Ryo is a bartender in a hot nightclub.Rose is the owner of said nightclub.Dee is a cop who investigates the strange murders of various young people, and all clues lead him right in to the demon's den. Vampire fic.
1. Chapter 1

**The Demon's Den**

**By: Enzeru**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fake, If I did I wouldn't have all these mountains of bills to pay.

**Warnings:** This is an AU and it contains Yaoi as in Male X Male relationships If that is offending to you in any way please leave now. But on the other hand if you don't like it why are you in the Fake section?

**Pairings: **Dee X Ryo and others appearing throughout the chapters.

**Prolouge **

A male figure walked along the shaded sidewalk on his way to work. It was a beautifully moonlight Friday night, and as such it was going to be a busy night.

'_Yeah Friday again. I truly hate working on Fridays, why can't I ever get a Friday or Saturday off? Is one day really too much to ask for?'_ The man thought to himself.

He heard two female voices behind him chatting and giggling as they strolled down the sidewalk. One of the girls had been talking on the phone and after a minute long talk she hung up.

"So where are we meeting them? Don't tell me they choose that sleazy place over by the Cinema palace again." She spoke with clear dislike in her voice.

"No, believe it or not. They actually want to go to a night-club close to here, we needn't even take the bus." The other girl replied cheerily.

"What? There is a nightclub near here? What kind of place could that be?" It wasn't really a neighbourhood where one pictured a good nightclub to be.

"You mean you haven't heard about it? It's been given allot of good reviews lately."

"I really can't say I know about it. What's it called. " The girl asked curiously. The man listened in on the conversation with mild interest. He walked steadily a couple of meters in front of the two women.

"Yeah it has kind of a strange name, guess people remember it better that way, The name's 'The Demon's den'. Weird huh? But I guess it work's, seeing as the place is popular enough to have hour long lines in front of it most of every night. It was an article on it in this months 'Club Beat' It got a five star average and got on the top five list."

"So what's so great about this place? Ever been there?" The girl seemed sceptical of the choice of their friends.

"Yeah actually I have. All of us on the firm went there a week ago. We went on a Thursday so the line was not so bad. But apparently we have VIP passes for tonight so we needn't worry about the line." The man in front shook his head.

'_If they only knew why people are given VIP passes in the first place.'_ He thought grimly to himself.

"Well then it sounds like this night should become very interesting, Maybe we can even meet some decent guys ne?" The girls both giggled at this.

"Yeah, if we aren't to busy drooling over the guys who work there." At the questioning look her friend gave her she continued.

"Well the people working there are truly awesome they are so hot all of them. You'd almost think they all got the jobs with their bodies used as merits and application." The girl went on babbling about the hot guys in the club.

The man had stopped caring what was said. He glanced towards the sky to see the big full moon. He frowned at that, a full moon meant additional guests would pop up at work aside from the regular clientele. So actually the next three days would be packed whether he liked it or not.

He sighed and walked on soon he could se the big neon sign over the front doors of his work with big red glowing letters it read, 'The Demon's Den'.

'_Well time to get to work.'_ He thought and in he went.

This was only a prologue so I guess it was not so interesting but, I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I'll soon put out chapter one. But feel free to review if you feel like it.

Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

**The Demon's Den**

**By: Enzeru**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fake, If I did I wouldn't have all these mountains of bills to pay.

**Warnings:** This is an AU and it contains Yaoi as in Male X Male relationships If that is offending to you in any way please leave now. But on the other hand if you don't like it why are you in the Fake section?

**Pairings: **Dee X Ryo and others appearing throughout the chapters.

**Chapter one.**

Ryo walked in to his working place through the main entrance. He was greeted by the sight of dinner guests leaving to make room for the clubbers who where already waiting to get inside for a night full of fun.

Ryo shed his coat on his way to one of the two bars in the club. Even before he reached the bar he was glomped by someone from behind. But it wasn't difficult to tell who it could be since there was only one of the people who worked with him who even wanted to talk to him freely.

"Hey Cutie! How have you been?" The woman asked as she pecked him on the cheek and went to stand in front of him.

"Hello Diana. I've been as usual, you know how it is. So how was your trip?" they walked to a small changing room behind the bar.

"Oh it was great. It was so nice to be away from here for a while. I really wish you had come. You really need to get away from here sometime."

"I wouldn't have minded at all but Rose said he could not possibly let his two top workers of for two weeks at the same time."

"Yeah right. He's just afraid I would try and seduce you. He's so simple minded sometimes." She got a wicked gleam in her eyes and smirked looking at Ryo. She leaned over and placed her mouth just by Ryo's ear.

"He doesn't get that I could try that even if we where here." She puffed a little air in his ear for more effect her lips barely touching the ear. Ryo blushed profusely at that. Diana laughed at him then.

"Cute, I love making you blush like that. It's adorable."

"Please I wish you wouldn't do that. You know I'm not interested in you that way." Looking embarrassed Ryo tied the short apron around his waist and they went out to prepare everything for the night.

"Oh I know but I still want to see that blush sometimes. Just because I can't have you doesn't mean I can't enjoy it. Ne?" She winked at him. Ryo only nodded while opening the door and stepping through it just to bump in to a body of a slightly smaller man.

"Umph. Hey watch where you are going you oaf. Jeez, could you at least try to pay some attention. Hmpf." JJ barked annoyed at Ryo and proceeded to push past him. Ryo just ignored him and walked on. Diana looked at JJ with an irritated look before following Ryo to the bar but not before hearing JJ mutter irritably to himself.

"Man I really don't get how that boring and oh so annoying guy can be the masters favourite. He's never downstairs playing and he doesn't ever," The rest of his tirade was lost to Diana as the door slid closed.

"Hey why do you keep letting him be so rude to you? I mean He'll never stop if you don't say so."

"Leave him be Diana. He's just insecure of himself. He's well aware that he isn't one of Roses top people and being the most resent of us, he needs to get a confidence boost from somewhere." Diana frowned at that.

"Okay and does that really have to be on your expense? 'sigh' Well let's get to work." She continued when she received no answer.

They placed all clean glasses on the shelves and checked the ice-machine so it worked properly they got backup bottles of the major selling brands so they needn't run away so much to get new ones during the night.

The bar they worked in was one of two. They where placed at opposite walls of the big club. One bar was Wine-red with black shelves and the other was black with wine-red shelves. The whole club went in the same colours. Soon the club was filled with people and requests for drinks came from all over.

As Predicted the club was busy all night and allot of the regulars brought the VIP's to the VIP rooms. Ryo felt kinda sorry for the VIP's for he knew they would not se the sun rise again and probably not the moon either. The VIP door led to a stairwell for the upper floors of the building. But there was a secret passage at the back of the stairwell that opened up to a stairway leading down into a large two-floor cellar. And what went on down there was something Ryo never wanted to think of.

The full moon brought in the people Ryo and Diana called the full moon pack. They were regulars who only showed up during the three nights of the full moon cycle. The nights when they weren't quite themselves so to speak.

The regulars at this club had the right to buy VIP passes in the bars and then they would give it to people they saw fit for it. They always signed the passes so the bouncers knew who had invited them. The reasons may vary from person to person as to why they give a pass to someone, but they all had the same goal in mind. A night of playing and bloodshed.

Some chose to give passes to very attractive people, others to the feisty kind of people, some went for the innocent look. They where always notified by the bouncers as to when someone came in with a pass with their particular signature on. They would then find them and in most cases seduce them and lure them down to the cellar floors. Never to return, at least not in the same shape they went down there.

At about 6:00am the place was about empty and Ryo was drying the dishes since the last order had been called ten minutes ago. While he was doing that Diana was picking up at the tables. Ryo was tired and just wanted to go home and sleep all day just to wake up and come here for another packed night.

A man clearing his throat lightly in front of him startled him. He raised his head and his eyes locked with a set of green eyes staring intently at him.

"Hi sorry for disturbing you in your work at this early hour. I'm Dee Laytner from the 27:th precinct. I'm investigating a murder-case. Would you mind if I asked you a couple of questions?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Dee Laytner was out in the early morning investigating a crime-scene with his partner Drake. They where in an alley where the mutilated body of a young male had been found. It was a disgusting site to se. The face of the man seemed to be the only thing intact on his entire body. His clothes where mostly gone a ripped button up shirt was al there was. His entire abdomen was shredded and there where what seemed like bite-marks all over. Where the wounds where at the worst you could actually see some of the intestines.

His one arm was missing, ripped right off it seemed. His legs where cut and bruised with big flesh-wounds all over, It was apparent he had been raped to some extent according to the scratches around his groin and the teeth-marks on the genitals. There was also what they believed to be semen in the victim's mouth. Though it was obvious this was just a dumping site as there was no blood in the alley but only dried on the body.

They had been there for two hours now and the coroner came to bring the body to autopsy. It was not the first of this kind of murder but they never seemed to get solved. Suddenly these cases where just removed from all files but nobody ever knew of any arrests or nothing. Or so they claimed.

"What do you think of it Dee?" Drake turned a slightly pale face to his raven-haired partner.

"I think I want to find the bastard who did this and rip his intestines out and feed him with them, see how he likes it." Dee said with a disgusted look. He was extremely cranky for being pulled out right when he was supposed to go home and get some sleep. After a shift of 15 hours already anyone would be cranky at this hour.

But this murder seemed to fit the descriptions of others found as of late so the chief wanted them on the case. It was the same brutal slaughter as the earlier times and always an unharmed face. It was now two women and two men. All young, beautiful and with some kind of mark in their faces. This man had a small birthmark under his right eye.

"Yuck. That's gross Dee. Should we question the girls who found him?" Drake pointed towards two girls who where sitting by police cars with a blanket over their shoulders.

"Yeah lets do that. Damn I really wanted to get some serious sleep tonight but oh no, I have to work because a killer never rests huh? So let's get to the girls so I can have a smoke." They walked out of the marked out area and Dee pulled out a cigarette.

"Those things will kill you one of these days. I swear it. " Dee gave him an annoyed look.

"Like I never heard that one before. But they're too good to give up. You give me something else to wind down of and I'll gladly quit." Drake snorted slightly not quite believing his words.

They reached the girls who sat and shivered while a doctor spoke to them and gave them a number for a psychologist to talk to if they needed it. When the doctor saw them he left to let them talk.

"Hello ladies I'm detective Laytner and this is detective Parker. Do you think we could ask you some questions." The girls nodded and turned their attention to the handsome men in front of them.

"How did you come to find this man at this hour?"

"Well We where on our way home from The club down the block and we thought we'd take a shortcut through this alley. That saves 10 minutes walking time. And well I tripped over something. We took my mobile phone to light up so we could se what it was I tripped over. And there he was." The girl explained while her friend sniffled.

"So you didn't see anything strange around here, no people in the alley or people leaving the alley?"

"No but I did se that guy early tonight, he was at the same club as us. We got there to eat dinner early before we met our friends to party all night. He was hard to miss when it was still so relaxed with people." Dee and drake immediately perked up at hearing this.

"You saw him? Are you really sure it was the same guy? Was he alone or did he have company?" Now Dee was much more awake, this might help them more than anything in the other cases.

"Yeah it was him all right, that birthmark is just the same. He was with this guy who scowled a whole lot. I was dancing near them and tripped so I bumped in to them. He asked me if I was all right and helped me stand again, but the scowling guy pulled him away from me and looked annoyed. Then I didn't see them anymore. I guess the reason I really noticed them was that I found them both to be very attractive."

"Okay. What's the clubs name? Is it the one down the block there?" Drake took notes the whole time. The girls gave a description of the man the dead guy was with. A tall guy with Reddish brown hair, clear blue eyes and very muscular with a pointy chin.

They took the girls info so they could contact them again. Now they had a person to search for who might be a potential killer or key witness. They made shore the girls got a ride home and then they left to go to the club in question.

"There it is. The Demon's Den. What's up with that name? They said it was a very popular club that's supposed to be packed every weekend and sometimes during weekdays." They parked and got out of the car.

"Yeah, well that name is one you don't forget so easily. Looks like they're about closing. The bouncers aren't by the door. Let's do this." Dee said and pushed the doors open. Inside there was only about 50 people left and many where about to dress up and leave. They saw a bouncer push a very drunk guy out of the club.

"Well where to start, I go to the bar and begin there." Dee stalked away from Drake, who stayed put only to be startled by a female voice behind him.

"Excuse me sir can I help you? You are a little late we're closing you know." She smiled gently at him.

"Yeah I know. I'm Detective Parker from the 27:th precinct, I'm investigating a murder. Would you mind if I asked you a couple of questions?" The woman got a strange look on her face but it was gone before he could tell what it was.

"No not at all. Shall we perhaps sit down? By the way my name's Diana."

Dee was currently standing in front of the bar waiting for the fair-haired bartender to notice him, which didn't seem to happen anytime soon. He had been drying the same glass for about two minutes now. He lightly cleared his throat and the bartender looked up and Dee was met by the darkest eyes had ever seen.

Catching himself staring he collected himself, he had an interview to do.

"Hi sorry for disturbing you in your work at this early hour. I'm Dee Laytner from the 27:th precinct. Would you mind if I asked you a couple of questions?"

xxxxxxxxxxx

Review answers.

**Greenmeat:** Why people are given the passes is partially explained in this chapter not in direct detail though. Same goes for the full-moon people. But more detailed answer will show up.

The name for the club was the hardest to figure out, I always have so much trouble making up names but it was due to a little brainstorming I had to myself. I hope it's a good name I choose in the end.

I'll go for mainly one update a week maybe two, if I put up more that's a bonus.

**Ibj: **Well In this chapter there are allot of clues as to the clientele of the club but again no specifics yet, though i think many can guess to some extent.

**Animegurl088: **Thankies -

**Silverwyvern: **Your to kind, Thanx…


	3. Chapter 3

**The Demon's Den**

**By: Enzeru**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fake, If I did I wouldn't have all these mountains of bills to pay.

**Warnings:** This is an AU and it contains Yaoi as in Male X Male relationships If that is offending to you in any way please leave now. But on the other hand if you don't like it why are you in the Fake section?

**Pairings: **Dee X Ryo and others appearing throughout the chapters

**Chapter two.**

"Ah. No, Not at all. Just, do you mind if I finish up here during it?" Ryo held up the towel and pointed to the rack with recently washed glasses smiling sheepishly.

"I've gotten behind with this due to all guests tonight and we are only two left working in the bars. And I can se that Diana obviously didn't think of working while answering questions." He looked towards his friend who sat with what he guessed to be another detective. With a sigh he called to her.

"Mou! Diana couldn't you at least continue cleaning while talking, I want to get home as soon as possible, If you don't mind." Diana gave him a smile.

"Alright alright, I'll get to it." She turned back to the man and smiled sweetly at him. All Ryo could do was give a shake of his head. He didn't have time debating with her. He turned back to the detective in front of him.

"I'm sorry about that. Anyway, My name's Randy Mclane." Holding his hand out to shake Dee's. Dee smiled and reached out to take his hand. He glanced at said hand noticing the nails and how long and sharp they where.

'_Must go to a manicurist his hands and nails are so well tended. Well this guy is drop-dead gorgeous all over as far as I can see. Though I wouldn't mind seeing more.'_ His thoughts where interrupted by Ryo letting go of his hand and resumed working on the dishes.

"Ah well. As I said I'm here about a murder that looks like it happened sometime during the night and according to eyewitnesses he was spotted here early this night. And supposedly he was with another man. I have a Polaroid of the victim taken after he was found. Would you look at it and tell me if you have seen him tonight?" He held out the photo to Ryo, who looked at it, he did in fact recognise the man for he had been in company with one of the Full moon guests.

"I couldn't tell for sure. This place has been full all night so there is no way I could be really certain it was this particular man I saw. But I think I saw him briefly while ordering drinks but that would be all." Ryo told him sadly. Holding his face blank to not show the worry he felt of a murder-case being tied to the club.

"Yes I do realise that. But would you try to think if you saw him with a man who apparently kept close very close to him. " Dee tried to read his expression but couldn't see whether he was telling the truth or not. But he seemed trustworthy enough.

"I'm very sorry detective, I wish I could be of more help. But we don't really pay great attention to people if they don't behave in a disturbing manner." Ryo did his best to sound convincing so this interrogation would end.

"Well at least you tried right? And by the way, call me Dee." He said putting away the Polaroid with a sexy smile while looking into Ryo's eyes. Ryo flushed a little at the look.

'_God those eyes are so expressive I feel like I could drown in them, oh I can just feel the blush on my face. No stop zoning out. He seems nice enough but I need to watch what I say in this matter. Wait, what did he say?' _

"Huh, oh okay. Dee it is then. But then pleas call me Randy." He gave a slight smile at Dee who looked pleased by his answer. Around them all people had left and the bouncer locked up and left through the so-called VIP door.

"I'll do that Randy. How long have you been working at this place anyway?" Dee asked with allot of interest in his voice. Ryo yet again looked up from his work while taking note of the subject changing to more personal areas.

"Eh, About eight or nine months now I think it is." He saw behind Dee how Diana had finished talking to the detective and he was currently talking to the bouncer.

"Always been a bartender?" Dee followed Ryo's movements while he placed the now dry glasses on their proper places only to bring forth more glasses to dry off.

"No not really. I actually wanted to become a police once but Due to certain circumstances I never got around to finishing my studies." Ryo got a sad look on his face when he seemed to drift off somewhere. Off some reason Dee didn't like seeing Ryo with that look. So he asked the question that had been burning in him since he first laid eyes on him.

"So are you seeing anyone at the moment?" Ryo did a double take at Dee and flushed bright red, which showed clearly on his very pale complexion.

'Did he just ask..?' but before he could answer a deep voice dripping of authority interrupted them.

"I really don't see how that is any of your business detective." Ryo winced a little at the voice, a voice belonging to his boss.

"Good morning. My name is Berkley Rose, I'm the owner of this establishment. Is there a good reason for you to disturbing my two single bar workers in the middle of clean up?" He glared at Dee not liking at all the way he had been leering at his employee and asking such personal questions.

Dee didn't like the superior tone this man had. He was one of those people who thought he was better than everyone else was.

"Yes actually, We're investigating the murder of a man who was seen here earlier tonight and I was currently questioning Randy here about him." Rose knew very well what had been going on, he had been going to come in when he heard a man questioning Randy. He had stayed put in the door to the bar until the questions took a turn at which he didn't approve of at all.

"Well that's not what I heard. So since you had stopped asking questions about the case can I take it you where done then?"

"Yes. I don't supposed you'd know anything about it?"

"No. I haven't been down here all night. I have been upstairs in my apartment working on paperwork for this place. So if there weren't anything else I would appreciate it if you both took your leave and let my employees do their work. Good night Detective." Drake was currently standing by Dee's side thinking about the same things as Dee. They thought he was a conceited bastard.

"Yes I think we have all we need for now. We do need to speak to the rest of the staff who has worked tonight. We'll be in touch." Dee stood away from the bar and looked briefly at Ryo.

"Oh, I'll let you guys out and lock after you." Ryo snapped to attention and lead them to the door. Dee smiled at him and the two detectives followed him.

"Jeez Berks, Are we cranky this morning? Why are you down here anyway, why haven't you gone to bed yet? You haven't been up waiting for little old me now have you?" Diana gave Rose a suggestive look. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"While I do enjoy your company from time to time, That was not the reason at all." Diana looked at him with mocked hurt.

"Well maybe you would like to spend all the day hours with me then?" She threw her arms around his neck. And gave him a sexy smile. He gripped her shoulders to push her away gently.

"Not today Dee dee. I really don't feel like it." He told her gently. Now she crossed her arms and pouted.

"If I where Randy and asked that question I swear you would have jumped my bones right here." They where interrupted by the sound of Ryo walking in to a barstool out of chock for hearing such a blunt comment. His face a fierce red of embarrassment. Rose merely smirked at his flushed look.

"Eh. Sir I really need to go home now its getting late and I want to get home before the sun gets up to high." He pointed to the uncovered windows of the doors to prove his point.

By now it was past six thirty and the first sunrays had begun to walk upon the ground. But this neighbourhood was packed with old and high buildings that didn't let the sun show properly until it stood high enough. All in all a very shadowed part of the city, which was why people found it hard to believe there was a decent place to go to in order to have fun or eat a nice dinner.

"Why yes I guess you do, though if it you need it I would love for you to share my bed. Anytime." He had been leaning towards Ryo and the last word he whispered seductively in his ear. But Ryo pulled away quickly, slightly disturbed by Rose's unmasked try at seduction.

"Well then I'll see you later tonight. Bye." Ryo walked to the door and left.

"When are you going to give up on him. Don't you realise that he doesn't want you? No matter how much you spoil him and letting him do as he feels most of the time, his heart wont change." Rose looked grim at that.

"Well who needs his heart. I want that body. I want to feel him, to own him. I want him to give himself to me willingly. And I will find a way to make him mine. I swear it." Diana didn't like it when he spoke like that. But what could she do. He was her master after all, and she desired him too much to get into a serious argument with him. She wasn't angry with Ryo for the attention he got from Rose, just a little jealous. She wanted him to desire her as much as he desired Ryo. But she knew he would always welcome her to his bed and that was enough for her.

She knew he took all of his underlings to bed from time to time but that she was his favourite. Much because she went willingly with the intention to give as much as she received in the ways of pleasure.

Ryo however was different he refused all the attention from their master and had never shared bed with rose. Rose even allowed him to live separate from the others. All other of Rose's underlings lived in this very house on the upper floors in their own apartments. Rose lived in the penthouse. The penthouse was big with five rooms and a big kitchen, which was not used other than the refrigerator.

Ryo had even gotten rose's word that he wouldn't try to find out where Ryo lived. He really wanted his privacy from his workplace. He didn't even play in the cellars freely, he wasn't into that kind of thing. He only went down there if Rose gave him the direct order. She really couldn't understand that. To her it was like instinct to play once in a while.

She suspected that was the root of Rose's patience with him. He desired the innocence which was Ryo, but didn't want to take him by force. He wanted Ryo to be his, just like she was his by choice. For he felt he got more pleasure from someone who wanted him to feel good and not someone who made it out of obligation.

"Well Dee Dee. Let's both go home and get some sleep." Diana looked at him and then to the bar and tables that was not finished yet.

"Don't worry about it. I'll make sure JJ and the others clean up before opening today. They just have to start earlier that's all."

"Ooh JJ's not going to like that. I'm glad I don't work the same shift as him tomorrow then. He'll surely whine like a little bitch all evening." Rose only nodded and started for the VIP door while Diana walked to the front doors, covering the windows with black curtains. They both went upstairs to their apartments to sleep through the day.

XxXxXx

Ryo left his workplace in haste. Glad to be out of there. He truly hated it when Rose came on to him like that. He felt so uncomfortable but at the same time he was glad that he never did anything to him if he said no.

'_He's never going to give up is he? Why can't he get that I do not want him? I wish I could leave this place go somewhere where they could not find me. But He'll always find me so what's the use? I'm lucky he respects my wishes to live in private in my apartment and not ask where it is located.'_

He walked down the streets with his coat on and the hood up, keeping close to buildings to stay in the shadows. About a half an hour later he walked up the stairs of an old apartment building. At some places on the stairs was the occasional homeless person sleeping. This neighbourhood really wasn't nice at all. But he had to live relatively close to the club, that was Rose's top condition for his apartment.

He came up to his floor and went inside. He threw his keys on the little table standing by the door. And then a sleepy voice drifted to him.

"Ryo? Why are you home so late, the sun's kinda high already." Bikky emerged from his room looking to have awakened of the sound of Ryo coming in.

"Good morning Biks. Yeah work dragged out today, and the guests where obviously not in a hurry to leave today and then there was some, disturbance when I was cleaning up in the bar."

"What? Did that bastard boss off yours try to get you to bed again? You probably have to beat it in to his scull that you don't want him." Ryo glared at him. But flushed all the same.

"Bikky don't talk like that. And you know very well that I could never do that to him. The punishment would be severe. Even for me. Would you really I risk that? Then I would probably loose all my freedom. " Ryo looked down at the floor as in shame. And he was ashamed. He hated this living.

To have to ask about everything like an obedient child, He hated how he played of his so-called master's feelings and got away with so much. He was well aware of the fact that Rose spoiled him in the hopes that he would give himself to him freely. Rose wanted him to be a permanent resident in his penthouse.

"I could do it for you." Bikky smiled a goofy smile, it was meant like a joke but Ryo did not appreciate it at all.

"BIKKY. Don't say stuff like that. You know well enough that you aren't allowed anywhere near that club or the people there. If he knew about you I don't know what he'd do to you. I could never live with that." He looked distressed now. He was truly exhausted and Bikky gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Please why don't you go to bed. I have already covered all the windows so you just sleep. I'll go to sleep a little longer to." Ryo held him a little longer and then both residents went to bed.

Outside the covered windows the sun had peeked high enough to light up the streets, so the day was here and with it came some peace for the citizens of the city. At least until the sunset came yet again.

XxXxXxXx

Thank you so much for the reviews: ColeridgeFan, PokeAsheep, ryde, Florinoir, greenmeat.

**AN.** So here is chapter two. I know my chapters have been kinda short thus far but I have stopped where I thought it would be a good place to stop at. I'll make longer chapters soon. I'm still in sort of an introduction stage, but after this chapter things will start to happen.

So I know that there is not much happening yet but as I said, I'm still introducing the characters and the plot.

Well I hope you enjoy this. _Hopefully _Next chapter will be out this weekend. But, as I said last chapter. I promise one chapter a week, but I'll try for two.

Ja ne.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Demon's Den**

**By: Enzeru**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fake, If I did I wouldn't have all these mountains of bills to pay.

**Warnings:** This is an AU and it contains Yaoi as in Male X Male relationships If that is offending to you in any way please leave now. But on the other hand if you don't like it why are you in the Fake section?

**Pairings: **Dee X Ryo and others appearing throughout the chapters

**Chapter three.**

It was about 5.00 p.m. and Ryo was in deep sleep when suddenly he was awoken by a noisy big lump jumping on his bed.

"Ryo come-on, it's almost dinnertime and you haven't even gotten up yet. If you would only teach me how to cook properly I wouldn't have to wake you up for it." Ryo sat up in bed looking in to the eyes of the kneeling teenager in front of him.

"I'm up, I'm up." Ryo Yawned deeply, he grinned and ruffled Bikky's hair.

"Relax I'll make you dinner and no, you may not cook for yourself. I don't want to wake up to the smell of a burning kitchen or a scream from you when you cut your fingers off. No thank you. I'll rather get up early everyday and know you're well fed than sleep in one day and you have an accident." Bikky smiled.

"And besides, when else am I going to get to spend time with you? This is the only time we get to talk and the only time for me to help with your homework. Speaking of which, Do you have any you need help with today?" He had risen from bed and was now looking for clothes in his dresser.

"Yeah, math I hate calculus. I'll get the books to the kitchen hurry up I'm hungry." Bikky ran out of the room and Ryo watched him go. He loved the young kid and truly saw him as his own. He smiled and went to take a quick shower. While in the shower he had about a million thought suddenly bombarding him.

"_Can Bikky really be happy in this environment? How does he really handle the fact of what I really am? Is it really that good of me to leave him alone for the entire nights all the time? Am I really doing a good job taking care of him? Am I being a good father?"_

Ryo shook his head and grabbed the shampoo.

"_I wish there was something more I could do for him but being under the control of Rose makes that impossible. I can't risk him finding out about Bikky. 'Sigh' I wish I could be free to live the life I want. A life in peace with Bikky and maybe I could find someone to love for myself… Yeah That's gonna happen. Damn Rose." _

He rinsed his hair, and then from nowhere the image of a certain raven-haired detective flashed before his eyes.

"_Hmm, I wonder if Dee would make a good father figure..? Wait where did that come from? I.. I cant.. No way.. A ah, cold water NOW…" _Ryo's thoughts where turning somewhere he did not feel like following. He turned the handle to cold and washed away his thoughts and stepped out of the shower to dry of and get dressed.

When Ryo got into the kitchen Bikky was sitting at the table with his homework. He didn't want to do it but he knew it made Ryo happy. He just wished they could spend some more time together. When Ryo wasn't working he was sleeping. When he did have a day off they tried to spend it together after Bikky got home from school.

Bikky raised his head when he heard footsteps coming for the kitchen. He smiled at Ryo and pointed to the counter behind him.

"I have brought everything out so it would be faster done for you." Ryo nodded and went to inspect the groceries and he turned on the oven. Bikky wanted oven-fried potatoes with fried beef. And since Ryo didn't qualify that as a healthy meal at all he added a salad and cooked broccoli and carrots. When he told Bikky this he made a face but made no protest.

"Hey Biks, why don't you get a plate and set the table for you?" Bikky stood and rolled over to the cupboards. That's when Ryo noticed the rollerblades Bikky wore.

"Bikky, why are you wearing those inside? They're meant to be used outside. Go take them off before you fall and break something, be that an object or one of your legs." Bikky rolled to the table with a glass and a plate he took from the cupboards.

"Jeez, Relax Ryo. They're still new I have to break them in and besides I'm not going to fall. Heh." He grinned where he stood by the window at the table. To demonstrate his point he started to jump from one leg to another in a way to prove how good he was at keeping his balance.

Ryo looked disapprovingly at him but didn't have time to say anything before Bikky actually did loose his balance and fell backwards, in the fall he grabbed for the first thing that came to mind which happened to be the thick black curtain to the window.

Fortunately for Bikky it helped break his fall and he landed flat on his butt, unfortunately for Ryo the hanger that held the curtain up wasn't meant to hold on that kind of weight and the whole thing fell down. When it fell Ryo's eyes went wide and he reacted as fast as he could but unfortunately that was nowhere near fast enough. The late afternoon sunlight shined inside and hit Ryo head on.

"AAGH, SHIT." Ryo screamed and jumped for the door and in to the shadow. He fell to the floor clutching his arm that now had a big burn over it. He had turned his head so his hair covered the skin there and his tanktop had saved his abdomen. But he was hit in the side when jumping out of the way.

Bikky looked terrified and hurried to Ryo's side. He saw the burns on His arm and went to get a cloth and some really cold water in a bowl.

Ryo was shaking badly from the pain. But knew that he was lucky that it was this late in the day and the sun wasn't that strong so the wounds would be fast to heal but that didn't make it hurt any less. Bikky was cooling off the arm and looked quite ashamed and a little teary eyed. He had kicked of the rollerblades that where now lying on the floor.

"Bikky, You need to think of what you're doing. Had it been earlier when the sun stood at it's highest this could have ended really bad. Agh, ngh." He winced as pain shot through his arm again.

"I'm so very sorry Ryo. I guess I really didn't think. I'll just go hang the curtain back alright?" Bikky stood and gave Ryo the cloth and Ryo sat up continuing to cool of his skin. He watched the youth stand on the table to get high enough to hang the curtain back.

"It's alright Bikky. But as I said you need to be careful. Something as simple as that mistake could easily kill me you know. " Bikky had gotten the curtain up and hopped of the table walking to his guardian. He gave Ryo a hug. Ryo knew he was truly sorry and embraced the teen.

"So should I finish dinner now? I'll just wrap this cloth over my arm for a while. It will heal in a few days. So continue your homework now." Bikky saw that Ryo was still in pain but knew not to push it.

Ryo was careful with his arm when he finished dinner for Bikky. He served Bikky and sat opposite of him at the table. When Bikky was finished he looked at Ryo.

"Ryo when will you have a day off again? You look like you could really need one. Have you even gotten time to eat in the last few days?" Bikky said sounding very concerned.

Ryo rose and got the dishes from the table to clean them. He sighed. Bikky was a very perceptive boy when he wanted to be. Ryo hadn't eaten in the last two days, with his working hours he had been too busy to make time to feed. A part of him figured that was what Rose wanted. If he was exhausted maybe he would be open to Rose's invitations. But Ryo was determined to never let Rose close.

"It's alright Biks. Don't worry about me I'm fine. I have been too busy to be able to feed in a few days. But don't worry I'll try to get to it before work tonight." He saw the worry in Bikky's eyes and frowned.

"Pleas don't worry Bikky. You know I would never go for you even if I got desperate. You do believe me don't you? I know you must be worried but I could never feed from you, Don't be afraid of me Biks." Ryo looked pleadingly at Bikky. Bikky looked shocked at his words and flung himself at him. Hugging him hard, desperate to show him that he did not fear him.

"No, No Ryo. That's not it. I could never be afraid of you. You saved me from such a fate from the start and I know you would never endanger my safety knowingly. I'm just concerned for your health. Please I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that I was afraid of you." Ryo smiled at that.

"Thank you Bikky, it means allot to hear you say that. And I will probably have a day off after this weekend, when the days of the full moon are over." He sighed and turned back to dry the now finished dishes when the phone rang in the living room.

Bikky made no move to pick up. He knew he was not allowed to do that, only if he waited for the machine to pick up so he could hear who it was. It was one way of making sure Rose or anyone else wouldn't find out about him. His friends knew he always waited for the machine to pick up even though they couldn't figure out why. He went after Ryo in to the living room.

"Yes I kinda figured that. So when.. oh that soon. Well then I'll just get dressed and I will be there in an hour okay? I know he doesn't like to wait but what can I do? Yeah, see you in an hour. Bye." Ryo hung up and didn't look to thrilled.

"I'm sorry Bikky I need to leave early today, That was Diana on the phone and it seems that Rose wants a meeting with us." Ryo went to dress in his work clothes quickly and made sure his button up shirtsleeves covered the entire burned arm.

He also put on a pair of hot black silk gloves to cover his hand. They looked really sexy together with his wine-red button up shirt and black skin-tight leather pants. An entire ensemble picked out by none other than Rose, all the others had equally sexy outfits to wear. When at work the three top buttons of the shirt where to be opened to give a really sexy look to them, even the women.

"What? But why? Does he always have to be such an idiot, it's still sunny outside. Does he want you to burn?" Bikky stood outside Ryo's door speaking with him. Ryo came back out and walked passed him to the coat rack.

"Bikky stop it. I have to go now. Be nice okay? Stay inside and don't let…" Bikky rolled his eyes and took over the sentence.

"…Let anyone you don't know inside, don't go out after sundown and do NOT stay away from home without my permission. I know." He looked at Ryo and shrank back from the glare he was given.

"Bikky, That's not something to joke about. I'm only concerned for your safety. So we clear. Stay inside. I'll go now, see you tomorrow." He turned and got his trench coat on and brought his hood up. He got in his shoes and took his leather gloves. Then he went to work. Keeping to the shadows away from the fading sunrays.

XxXxXxXxXx

When Ryo got to work the place was full of dinner guests and the evening staff worked fast. The reason they could be open during these hours of light was due to the painted windows in the walls. People just thought it was to get the atmosphere necessary to live up to the name. Every table had living candles on them, which gave the entire place an eerie glow.

Ryo went upstairs to meet up with Diana. She lived ion the third floor which was right below the penthouse. He got there fast and knocked on the door.

"I'm coming, just a moment." Ryo heard her finishing up, he couldn't understand it but she really liked their master and always looked her best for him. Soon the door opened and there she was.

"Hey sweetie. Did you get here alright?" Diana pecked his cheek and they went for the stairs.

"Yes everything went fine. The sun is setting so the shadowed parts are big now. And where I had to walk into the sunrays I had my coat for protection as always." She nodded and they reached their master's door. Diana stepped up and knocked.

"Hey Berkie. We're here now, can we come in?" she called to get permission to enter. She knew better than to just walk inside even though he was expecting them. Nobody walked inside until he said so.

"Yes do come in." They heard a choked cry from within. As soon as they opened the door their noses where assaulted with the heavy scent of blood, human blood. They walked inside and in the living room was Rose on a leather couch leaning over a young boy of no more than fifteen maybe he had his mouth pressed tightly to the boys neck.

The boy tried to scream but no sound came, he reached up to claw at Rose's face only to notice how his strength was draining fast. Then came the pain, a piercing pain that reached from his neck and out into every limb possible. The pain feeling like every blood vessel in your body was caught on fire internally and then torn apart at the same time.

That's when his arms fell limply to his sides and Rose's mouth left his neck. Now there was a big bite-wound on his neck and in the midst of all teeth marks the skin was pierced in four places from which small droplets of blood trickled down. The boy was barely alive anymore and with a last pleading look towards the newcomers of the room he felt strong hands at the sides of his head. The last thing he heard was a fast crack as his neck was snapped.

Rose laid the boy down on the floor next to the couch and grabbed a napkin to wipe away the trails of blood he had from the corners of his mouth. He tossed the napkin to cover the boys face and then turned to his guests.

"Sorry about that. I was late with Dinner this evening, this was a hard catch to get a hold of. Just getting he to trust me enough to come up here with me took me two hours. So how are you my Randy? Any problems in getting here safely?" His eyes roamed all over Ryo taking in every detail of the body he so desired. His work outfit suited him so well, it was difficult to watch him in it though, he looked so delicious that Rose wanted nothing else than take him to bed and take him in every way possible.

Ryo flushed under the others scrutiny and his use of the word 'MY' Randy, and the lust-filled look didn't help any.

'_Possessive much?'_ Diana thought and had to supress a giggle.

"Yes sir, everything went fine. Thank you for asking."

"Well then take a seat I'll just arrange for someone to deal with the leftovers." Ryo fought a wince at those words and looked at the young boy. He knew they had to feed to survive but to treat a human like an object was not something he was willing to do. As he saw it they had all been humans once.

Ryo always shed tears for the ones he fed of. He felt it was the least he could do to show a little remorse. But he was well aware of the fact that the world was not all flowers and smiles. They where predators of the worst kind. The kind that looked about the same as you or me. Not much unusual about them that would tell you what they where if you didn't know what to look for, and even then it was easy to make mistakes.

All of Rose's underlings had great looks, as a matter of fact Rose had originally hand picked them all due to their good looks. He knew that if they looked great as humans they would be extraordinarily beautiful when changed. Due to the change your eyes got a more vibrant colour, your skin got a beautifully pale cream colour and your hair got a shine to it that would take a normal person hours of work and tons of hair styling products to achieve.

Your bone structure straightened out and became in the closest flawless, as for your nails, well they became something closer to claws. Well for a vampire they could still be considered nails because they where fairly easy to take care of as to for example the werewolves their claw-like nails where so hart they often didn't bother with them. And then naturally there where the fangs.

Ryo looked up to see Rose put the phone down and walk back to them. They had sat down in the expensive leather couch, the colour of it was called Oxblood. A suiting colour for any rich vampire Ryo thought. Rose sat down on the other side of the table in the armchair with his legs crossed and arms out relaxed by the armrests. He instantly took a serious tone.

"We seem to have a problem. I didn't like to get the cops here yesterday and they have been here during the day talking to the rest of the workers from yesterday. We need to do something about this and fast. Did any of you see the one with the victim?" He looked serious and Diana just shook her head. Ryo spoke up.

"Yes sir I did. For a brief moment when the dead guy bought drinks his date came and took a possessive hold around his waist."

"And? Do you know who it was?"

"It was one of the new werewolves sir. I've seen him before, he doesn't seem very stable." Ryo took this very serious since it affected him as much as any of the others.

"Well then, if he has access to our VIP passes he must have been cleared by one of us or he could have managed to steal them. Anyhow we need to deal with this as soon as possible. If he comes here tonight alert me at once, I will personally deal with him. So I'll give the bouncers his description to so they can take him if need be." He twined his fingers together in front of his mouth and closed his eyes while speaking.

"You do realise what it could mean for us where the cops to get a search warrant for this place? We would be exposed and that would cause disaster."

"Yes Master, but we will deal with this idiot right? Why don't we alert the werewolf council about this crazy bastard? They are all regulars here anyway so they would obviously help Right?" Rose nodded. Then there was a knock on the door, when Rose called out they entered. One immediately picked the body up and the other stood before Rose with his her bowed awaiting orders.

"Yes I'll do that. Well I guess there's nothing more we can do about this now. So would you two like for something to eat? I have a couple of nice specimens in my bedroom. They are a little doped up so you won't be able to play with them off course, but they have very nice blood types. And are quite tasty, I've only had a nip at each. I'll join you, though I just ate I wouldn't mind having seconds."

Diana slowly shook her head.

" I'm sorry but I have to turn this one down. I have a beautiful specimen of my own strapped up in the cellars, so I'll save my appetite for him. He will probably give me a good time." Rose just gave a nod and turned to Ryo, Being his master he could feel his hunger.

"And what about you Randy? Would you like to eat? I can sense you haven't eaten recently. You really need to eat or you'll loose your strength." He nodded for the girl to go fetch two of the so-called specimens in his bedroom.

It was two girls in there mid twenties who both had very glazed eyes due to the drugs in their system, no major drugs off course only a slightly tranquillising drug that didn't affect the quality of their blood. They had small bite-wounds in their necks from Rose. Ryo had missed his opportunity to hunt due to this meeting and he was starving by now, He could not say no.

"Yes please, I would appreciate a meal very much. Thank you sir." Rose gave him a satisfied smile and motioned for him to pick his meal.

"So do you want to eat here or might I hope for you to come play in the cellars for once?"

"I'll just eat here sir if you don't mind." He looked pleadingly at Rose. He hated the cellars, They where nothing but pure torture chambers that looked like something taken from a medieval movie. But Rose only nodded, then Diana stood from her seat.

"Well I guess I'll be taking my leave then. See you in the Bar later Randy." She gave rose a quick kiss and left. Ryo walked up and took one of the girls by her arm and led her to the couch, she looked at him like she was in a trance. He talked soothingly to her while settling his head at her neck. Rose had already plunged his teeth into the other girl's neck.

The last ting Ryo said to the girl was a quiet whispered:

"I'm sorry" and then his teeth elongated and he bit into her neck and she gasped as if out of breath, and she inhaled for what would be her very last breath. Ryo fed of her until she was almost completely drained then he removed his mouth from her and with a quick twist of his hand he snapped her neck. That was the kind thing to do so she didn't suffer for to long.

He then shed a couple of tears for the girl in his arms and bent down to kiss her forehead, then he whispered a last quiet sorry low enough for only him to hear.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Thanx to the reviewers of chapter two:** Greenmeat, ColeridgeFan, DragonWingsOfTheElements, Gothical-Fairy

**AN:** Well that's it for chapter three, I guess I cleared a few things up now. I hope it was a good chapter and that you'll continue reading. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible.

And I want to sincerely apologise for the lack off Dee goodness in this chap, but I felt the need to focus on Ryo since this fic evolves around him and his workplace, so I'll not go into all that police work Dee does. Only when it comes to the murder-case he's working on. But hey don't fret He's still the other main person in this. After all, "What would Ryo be without his Dee?"

Ja ne


	5. Chapter 5

**The Demon's Den**

**By: Enzeru**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fake, If I did I wouldn't have all these mountains of bills to pay.

**Warnings:** Same as previous chapters.

This chapter also involves a bit of solo action just for your knowledge.

**Pairings: **Dee X Ryo and others appearing throughout the chapters

**Chapter four.**

It was about eleven at night when Dee was on his way to his car from having been trying to interrogate a so-called witness for about two hours and now he was not happy in the least. Especially after the small amount of sleep he'd gotten, and the reason for his short sleep.

(Earlier same morning)

After he got home this morning he got about two hours of sleep before Drake called and told him the chief wanted a meeting with them at noon. Dee had been less than civil to drake for waking him like that and had mumbled something incoherent but Drake was used to hear those words from him and just chuckled and answered.

"Yeah you say that but don't let him hear you, remember your punishment from last time he was angry at you, ha you where stuck in the archives for three days doing nothing but clean."

"Yeah yeah, he's just a fucking annoying bastard that one. I swear he's got it in for me." Dee growled angry. Drake just laughed at his angry tirade.

"Well anyway see ya at noon. Bye." Drake hung up and Dee threw his phone towards the wall, but not hard enough to break it. He sat on the edge on the bed and stretched his arms. With a big yawn he rose to walk to the shower.

"_Damn Drake for waking me up! That dream I had was so hot and sexy I can almost taste it not to mention the taste of him. I do wonder if he tastes as sweet as He looks. Randy, that name didn't really fit him somehow but he was nothing if not awfully cute and incredibly sexy. But at the same time he looked so fragile and innocent." _ Dee stepped inside of the shower and started the spray, he stood there and let the water pour over him and he continued to think of the beauty from early that morning.

"_His eyes where the darkest I've ever seen, and his body was truly incredible, his cheekbone soft but accentuated non the less. The hair looked like pure silk and those lips looked good enough to eat. I wish I could get a taste of those lips, hell I would like to taste all of him."_ Dee felt himself getting hard by just thinking about Randy.

He tried to ignore it but when he began washing himself with the soap he got even more aroused as his mind saw his hands turn into the well-manicured ones of Randy. He slid his hands over his torso and up to his chest. When he touched one of his nipples he gasped and he started to pinch it lightly. All the while he had his eyes closed and pictured a very naked version of Randy.

While his one hand was playing with his nipple his other slithered down his well toned chest and chiselled abdomen lower and lower until he could feel his now fully erected length. H grasped it in a firm grip and started pumping in a slow but steady pace and in his mind he saw Randy kneeling in front of him.

Instead of own hand on his swollen length it was now the soft, moist and extremely hot cavern of Randy's mouth, and what a mouth. Randy's head was bobbing back and forth over Dee's erection and his tongue caressing him while his hands where caressing his backside. Dee put his other hand on the wall he increased his hands speed, he was panting now, and closing completion.

In his mind he now had Randy bent over in front of him, Randy had both his hands on the wall for support and Dee was pounding into him with great vigour. The imaginary Randy was squirming in front of him begging Dee to touch him and give him completion. Dee reached forward and grabbed Randy's length and started pumping. Suddenly Dee cried out and sprayed the shower wall with his come.

But the feeling of being weightless after his climax disappears as fast as it came, as usual when doing it by himself. But it had felt good and he now had a strong longing to taste the real deal. He had certainly found himself a wet dream that would stick with him for some time.

"_Wow. Talk about an impact. Why am I having such vivid fantasies about the guy I only met for a short while this very morning?" _Dee finished washing off and set off to find clothes.

"_I wonder if I'll get to meat him again?" _He thought quietly then chuckled.

"Well, I'll just have to make sure about that I guess." He got ready and ate breakfast then left for work.

xXx

And now here he was, On his way home from a long workday. Well he had worked longer days but he still was very tired he just wanted to sleep the entire day tomorrow.

After a day filled with questioning the other employees of the club who had been working and finding out nobody knew anything, they had gone to the coroner's office to get the result of the autopsy.

(At the coroners office)

"So what have you got for us?" Dee asked the coroner

"If you would follow me detectives I'll show you." She was a short and scrawny woman but very attractive non-the less. She was in her mid thirties and to Dee's knowledge she was married to some hotshot lawyer who worked in family law.

They arrived at a table where the victim lay.

"This is our John Doe," She uncovered the body for them to see.

"As you know there is a loss of limbs on him, and they are virtually ripped right off. There are no signs of a knife or a saw of any kind used in the wounds, in fact there are no proof of those kinds of weapons in any of the bodily wounds." Now that certainly got the detectives attention.

"But what about all these cuts all over him? If no weapon was used..?" Drake was thoroughly confused.

"I never said no weapon was used just not any of the ordinary kind. These aren't cuts, all of these wounds are actually scratches."

"What the hell can make scratches like these?" Dee looked at the torn up body and wondered about the wounds.

"The pattern of the scratches surely looks like it came from human hands but there is also the fact that no human nails would be hard enough to scratch the skin and flesh straight in to the bone, It simply cannot be." She looked at the detectives who where staring at the scratches.

"Well anyway I have been trying to get ant form of DNA from the wounds and found light traces in this wound right here. This scratch is by far the worst and as you see it has truly ripped the flesh from the ribs and that's the reason for the DNA. Our killer was a little rough here and fragments of his supposedly nails have torn loose against the ribs." Drake and Dee looked at her intently, she held them at suspense. She smiled and asked sweetly.

"Would you like to know what I found out?"

"What do you think dammit?" Dee was not a temperamental person at all. Drake put his hand on Dee's shoulder to get him to relax.

"Relax Dee." Dee didn't respond he just glared at the coroner. She was unfazed by his glare.

"Oh, With that temper I'm not sure I want to tell." She gave pouted a little. She was so clearly baiting Dee, she found his temper highly amusing.

"Christ woman would you just tell us?" Dee burst out in resignation, She smiled and brought up a paper from her file.

"Well the result is clearly confusing, I have never seen anything like this before but I checked it three times and all came out the same." She turned to the body.

"The result said it was human at least for the most part." She looked clearly confused herself but that was nothing compared to her two guests.

"What do you mean Most part?" Drake asked with a frown.

"This is going to sound totally freaky but the DNA stated that it was human but entwined in the human DNA where strong traces of something else, And I might sound crazy now but the DNA clearly says that it's both human and, wolf." She got huge eyes from two people and she sighed.

"Wolf what are you trying to make a joke here? That can't possibly be, can it?" Drake looked totally freaked out while Dee had a more serious look to him. Dee took the sheet of paper from the doctor.

"Heh, sure it's possible maybe not so very probable but most definitely possible. You say it has entwined DNA between human and wolf, Well what does that combination tell you guys?" He looked pointedly at the other two occupants of the room.

"No Dee don't pull out that theory again. That just plainly is impossible." Drake said annoyed and Dee scowled at him.

"What? Now here is clear evidence of it, look dammit. You can't argue with the proof can you? Open your eyes Parker they are out there. " The coroner looked at them with questioning eyes. Drake sighed and explained.

"You see Detective Laytner here is sure he was once attacked by a… this is so ridiculous. He says a Werewolf attacked him when he was a kid." She gasped and turned to Dee.

"Is that true? Where you?" Drake couldn't believe his ears when he heard her ask that question.

"Yeah. Though the police, all doctors and other people just blamed the attack on a really big and mad dog. But let me tell you, this creature who attacked me was no animal. It clearly had a human body but it was covered in fur and had the face of a wolf. It managed to bite me over my shoulder but then I blacked out. I have no memory of what happened after that but I know it was a werewolf, Nobody will ever tell me otherwise and convince me about it." Drake sighed, he had heard that story hundreds of times and was tired of it. He didn't at all believe that crap.

The coroner looked at Dee and something akin to understanding crept over her eyes but all she said was.

"I believe you Detective Laytner." She continued with her closure. She pointed at the body.

"I guess you both are aware that he died from these injuries, there are no drugs in his system only alcohol. Well I guess you know everything worth of knowing now. I'll call you when I know anything else okay? Now I need to continue with my paperwork.

Dee was stunned to silence, he never found someone who believed him before and here he meets this woman who just blindly buys his story without hesitation. He could only think that something similar must have happened to her or one in her presence.

XXx

After he had been at the coroners office he had been so confused, not used to get that kind of response from anyone. Everyone just told him it was a hallucination caused from the shock and the severe wound he got on his shoulder.

Dee unconsciously put a hand on his shoulder rubbing it lightly. Well he had no time to brood over that now. He wanted to go home and sleep after this hell of a day he was exhausted. He had not slept much, he had been forced to spent his first working hours with that ass of a chief they had at the precinct, this combined with hearings with no result at all and the visit to the coroners office.

And to top it all off he had spent the last two hours trying to get even one coherent meaning come from the self proclaimed witness who had contacted them. The man had called the precinct claiming to have vital information about the case, so Dee set off to question him. But as Dee arrived at the meeting place he was not pleased.

The 'witness' was at a cheesy cafe sitting in a corner smoking something that was not an ordinary cigarette Dee could tell. He looked around and he could smell the foul air in the place, he figured not many of these people actually smoked real cigarettes.

He had tried to talk to the witness but the guy just babbled on and on about strange things like the beautiful colours floating around and such stuff. Well basically he was high as a kite and was only out for money if he gave his info but Dee could gather from his babbling that the man obviously knew nothing, because he was nothing if not honest.

So two whole hours wasted on a moron who knew nothing. Yes one hell of a day. Dee walked on towards his car.

"_Why didn't I park the car closer? Oh no leave the car two blocks away so that you can have plenty of walking time, walking is good for your health." _He grumbled internally. That's when he heard noise from an alley, it sounded like a very lively argument. The sounds came from the nearby alley.

He walked slowly towards it and looked in where he saw three older teens ganging up on a short younger teen.

"_Why is it always an alley involved? I'm just asking, Jeez well sleep will have to wait I guess." _He walked inside looking as pissed as he felt. Two of the guys helt the little one and the third big guy punched his stomache.

"'Cough' fuck. You asshole I won that money faire and square. You're just a sore looser. Let me go you bastards." The kid kicked after them and thrashed in their grip.

"Oh come on, you honestly believed I would just let you walk away with my money? Get real punk, There was no way." He pulled back for a hit but his fist was grabbed mid-air. He looked back to see a tall Dark-haired man who looked thoroughly pissed off.

"Hey asshole let go of me. What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Shut up. You little punk what the fuck are you doing Huh?" One of the guys restraining the younger one backed away a step his grip loosening, he knew Dee he had been arrested by him on more than one occasion for several reasons.

"Come on guys that's a fucking cop. He's a real maniac I say we split." The guy ran off soon followed by his companion, when they ran off the kid fell to his knees clutching his stomach. Dee looked at the third thug.

"Well I suggest you do like your companions and run. If I see you again I'll nail your ass for assault of a minor. Now get the hell out of here." He threw the guy away and he ran off but as usual all thugs has to have the last word.

"I won't forget this, I'll get you damn brat." He ran off out of sight. Dee looked at the kid on his knees and the kid met his look with a stare.

There they where staring each other down, the short dark-skinned kid with blond hair Vs, the tall olive tanned man with raven-hair.

XxXxXx

**Thanx to the reviewers of chapter three: I love you all, Your the best. Gothical-fairy, Greenmeat, DragonWingsOfTheElements, Ryde, ColeridgeFan, ladykail, ShinigamiSeiji, Giggles23.**

**AN:** I am so sorry for the delay in my updates, I hope you all will forgive me. But here it is, Chapter four and this time all Dee. So I really hope this chapter was a good one and I'll update again as soon as possible.

So anyway, I tried to find a good way for these two to meet but couldn't come up with anything that said 'that's it', So I settled for this meeting. But also I didn't want to concentrate on that part of the meeting because it was not relevant for the story and if that guy will be back again, well I don't know. As I said the thugs aren't relevant so I made their part very quick and easy.

The following part of the meeting is what is really relevant.

Anyway, Until next time

Ja Ne.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Demon's Den**

**By: Enzeru**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fake, If I did I wouldn't have all these mountains of bills to pay.

**Warnings: **This is an AU and it contains Yaoi as in Male X Male relationships If that is offending to you in any way please leave now. But on the other hand if you don't like it why are you in the Fake section?

**Pairings: **Dee X Ryo and others appearing throughout the chapters

"speach"

'_thoughts'_

**Chapter Five.**

There they where staring each other down, the short dark-skinned kid with blond hair Vs, the tall slightly tanned man with raven-hair.

The kid gave the cop a death-glare and stood on still shaky legs. Say what you want, but that idiot had one hell of a punch. When the kid regained his balance he immediately started to yell angrily at the cop.

"What the hell did you think you where doing huh?" Dee could only stare at the kid. That was not the response he had been expecting. Well he really didn't know what he had been expecting to be honest. But that response really ticked Dee off.

"Hey what's with the attitude? I just saved your butt, you should be grateful." The kid snorted.

"Yeah right, Like 'thank you kind sir, You really saved my ass back there and I want you to know that I'm real grateful to you for LETTING THAT PUNK RUN OFF WITH MY MONEY.' The kid yelled and finished by a mumbled "Grateful my ass." Dee snapped at this, He really didn't want to deal with this right now. But at the same time he knew he had to bring this kid home. He was a minor and had just been beaten by street rats, it was his duty as a cop to deliver him to his parents.

"You would have been beaten senseless if I had left you with those guys and you know it brat." The kid only crossed his arms over his chest and put his nose in the air and said confidently.

"I had that whole situation under control, I didn't need the help of some lameassed cop." The kid stuck his tongue out at Dee who was clenching his teeth.

"I've had enough of your attitude, now what's your name?" no answer.

"Okay lets do it again, What's your name kid?" Silence the kid was avoiding his gaze completely now and his eyes seemed to dart around him.

"_hmm, He's trying to find the quickest way out of here, what's this about all of a sudden?"_

As a pure precaution Dee grabbed the kids wrist in a firm yet non-painful way.

"You are not getting away from here kid. Now follow me to my car and on the way there you will tell me your name, your parents names and where you live." The kid looked panicked all of a sudden and started to pull against his grip.

"What, you have no reason to ask me those questions. Let go of me you big jerk." Dee's grip tightened.

"Yes I have all the reason in the world to ask you this. For one you are a minor and I just saw you get beaten. Two: I seriously doubt your parents would like for me to just let you walk away alone after that. And finally three: It's my duty to get you home after such an incident so you just pipe down and do as I tell you.

But the kid still struggled against the hold on him, the kid kicked his chin and he yelled in pain but did not let go.

"Would you just stop it you little punk? I'm just doing my job here, trust me when I say I couldn't care less if you got beaten into a bloody pulp. I don't enjoy this predicament either."

"Well then why don't you let me go? Then you would not be inconvenienced with this business and I could go home without getting into trouble." Now he changed his tactics completely.

"No." They had gotten to the car and Dee pushed the kid in the backseat and closed the door. The kid immediately tried to get out through the other door. But Dee always had the lock in childproof mode. So he calmly got into the driver's seat and lighted a cigarette.

They sat in silence for a few minutes and Dee let the smoke calm him down before he turned his head towards the kid again.

"So now let's make this easy on the both of us. My name is Dee would you now tell me yours?" The kid looked everywhere except at Dee.

"Well where do you live then, at-least I can take you home 'oh nameless one'." Dee tried still nothing. Dee was loosing his patience, (which he hardly had any of to begin with.) and burst out angrily.

"Now listen here you little brat. Either you start talking right now or I'm inclined to take you down to the station and leave you over to them and let social services drag it out of you." The kid was still silent but had a look of sheer panic on his face.

'_Man the kid looked completely terrified as soon as I mentioned social services. What's that all about?'_

"Your choice kid. Though it would obviously save me a shit load of problems if I brought you in. So what's it gonna be?" The kid hung his head low in defeat.

"Bikky. The name's Bikky. Happy?" He forced out angrily.

"There now we are getting somewhere. So where do you live and what's your parent's names?" Bikky bit his lower lip.

'_Shit, I know I'm not supposed to tell but if he takes me to the station they will take me away from Ryo I just know it. shit shit shit.'_

"If I tell you will you anyone else hear about it?" He asked quietly.

'_What? Now I'm more confused, what exactly is going on here?'_

"No, there would be no need. I'll just talk to your parents and then leave, nothing more. So would you answer my questions now?" Bikky let out a loud sigh and looked down at his hands.

"Well I don't think you need to know where I live, No one's there at the moment anyway. I don't have any parents they're both dead, and at the moment my guardian is at work."

"You only have one guardian?"

"Yeah. He works nights that's why he's not home now." Dee smirked.

"So he has no idea that you aren't at home? Damn kid talk about abusing someone's trust. Well now where does he work then?" Dee started up the car and waited for directions.

"Hey you freak it's none of your business what I do. Anyway he works at a night-club not to far from here. You heard of The Demon's Den?" Dee looked in the rear-view mirror at Bikky.

"And his name?" Dee waited while Bikky shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Randy, Randy Mclane." Dee smirked.

"And he's your sole guardian? No one there to shear the responsibility?" Bikky frowned at the question.

"Are you stupid or what, If there was any one else don't you think I would have said that by now? My god you are a moron." Dee couldn't believe his luck. He now had a real excuse to meet with the fair-haired beauty again, This day seemed to pay off in the end after all.

The drive towards the club was made in silence, Bikky looked more and more worried the closer they came. Suddenly he burst out.

"Stop here don't go any closer." At Dee's irritated look he continued.

"Can you just do it and I'll explain." Dee grumbled something incoherent and pulled over to the side of the road long enough from the club so they couldn't be seen very well. When Dee turned to look at Bikky he noted how Bikky where huddled down in the backseat.

'_Now what's this about?' _Bikky saw Dee's look and felt he had to explain but what to say?

'_The truth? Yeah right like that would end well'_ Bikky thought about what it would sound like.

'_Oh you see Randy's Boss is a narcissistic perverted vampire lord who is obsessed with him. And if he knew Randy had a kid in his care he would most likely kill me and make Randy come to live in that torture palace against his will only to become a slave to that asshole? You understand right?' _ Bikky would have laughed at the thought if the situation had been different.

"Well you see. Randy's co-workers and his boss don't know he has a foster son. If they find out He'll lose his job and then I would have to leave him and be replaced, and I..we don't want that to happen." Dee nodded.

"So what do I say then?"

"Just say anything, Jeez you really are an idiot. Just make up something like a questioning with him outside or something. Just get him out here." Dee scowled.

"Shut up Brat, I wasn't asking for your opinion I was just thinking out loud."

"That's usually the first sign of insanity you know?" Bikky grinned at him.

"Shut up. Stay here. Don't move. Be silent and I'll bring him here. Damn monkey brat." Dee grumbled as he left the car. Bikky kept low and didn't answer.

Dee walked to the club and was stopped by the bouncers. He showed them his ID and told them he had to follow-up on the case and talk to Mr, Mclane. They looked less than pleased but they let him in.

Well inside Dee looked around for his target. It didn't take long for Dee to notice him. He had this glow about him that Dee felt drawn to. He had to almost fight his way up to the bar. He went to the side of the bar where the opening where and got The woman's attention, What had Randy called her…Diana? Yeah, that's it. She was certainly a looker but somehow her beauty was nothing in comparison of Randy.

When she saw him she walked over to him and smiled.

"Hey, Your one of the officers from this morning right?"

"Yeah, the names Dee Laytner. Could you tell Mr, Mclane that I really need to talk to him? It's about the case." Diana nodded happily.

"Yeah right away handsome." She winked and went over to Randy. She placed her hand on his shoulder whispered something to him and pointed towards Dee. Randy immediately walked over. Rose wanted them to 'act' as helpful as they could. He could not afford to have cops snooping around the club too much.

"Ah, Mr…I mean Dee. What can I do for you this late evening?" Dee couldn't help but let his eyes roam over Randy's body with an appreciative look.

"Hey Randy, I'm sorry to disturb you in your work yet again but I really need you to follow me to the station." At Randys confused look Dee elaborated.

"We have found a few suspects and since you are the only one who at least believe you saw the culprit I really need you to come with me and see if you recognise anyone." Randy didn't look thrilled.

"Does that really have to happen this night? I really shouldn't just leave my job like that." Dee realised he would have to give Randy a hint about what was going on.

"Well you might find these suspects quite interesting, one suspect is a real street thug, Short, dark skinned with blond short hair, and he has a bad mouth, he even kicked me in the shin when i brought him to my car, Sound familiar?" Dee raised an eyebrow as he watched the motions go through Randys face. They where talking low enough for only them to hear in all the noise of the club.

"You aren't talking about a very young man?"

"Yes one could almost call him a brat, I brought him in after finding him in a heated argument alone against three older guys." Randy visibly paled, and considering his already pale complexion that was allot.

Randy had understood the underlying meaning loud and clear he turned and walked quickly over to Diana before he went to the phone that was on the wall next to Dee. Dee watched him dial a short number and wait shortly.

"Hey Ted it's Randy, could you do me a huge favour?…I really need to leave, The police is here and he want's me to come with him to the station and look at some suspects. So I'm desperate for someone to cover for me and You are the only one who would even think about covering for me ya know?… I know it's your weekend off but I promise to make it up to you. Please I'm begging you…. You will? Thank you so much. I really owe you one… Yeah hurry up." Randy hung up the phone.

"I'll go change as soon as my co-worker arrives, alright?" Ryo looked worried and went back to work and five minutes later another guy came into the bar. He walked up to Randy and Diana and smiled big at them.

"Never fear, Ted is here." He yelled at them and posed as if he was the eighth wonder of the world.

'_How lame.' _Was Dee's only thought at that, he watched them talk hushed with each other and Randy left to change. And a few minutes later Randy emerged from the dressing room. He walked up to Dee and motioned for him to lead the way.

They left together Dee leading Randy towards the spot where he had his car, They walked in an uncomfortable silence the whole way. When they finally reached the car Dee pounded the roof and a Bikky's head flew up to look straight into the face of his guardian. Ryo's fears where answered he had hoped all the way there that he had just miss understood Dee but obviously that was just wishful thinking.

Bikky saw the look on Ryo's face and knew he was in for it now. Dee was about to open the door when Randy stopped him.

"Would you mind driving us a bit from the club before letting him out? I really don't want to risk anyone in the club seeing him." Dee just shrugged and answered.

"Yeah that's all right, get in and I'll drive a few blocks down." They got in the car and drove off. But they all failed to see the shadowed figure that stood just at the corner of the club watching them from the shadows, the figure went into the club with a satisfied smirk on the face.

XxXxXxXxXxX

**Thenkies to all of my wonderful reviewers: **DragonWingOfTheElements, Florinoir, Aacire, ColeridgeFan, cfox, Warrior nun, ryde, KawaiiYasha, Kuro Mizu-Kitsune, Aurora Matsuei.

You all make me feel wonderful.

**AN. **So here is chapter five… Finally. sigh I'm so sorry for taking so long in the last chapters but I have gotten a serious condition of back-pain, I have been unable to sit stand or move for longer periods of time, so sitting at the computer writing is hard and it hurts very much. I have been to a doctor three times in the last four weeks and gotten treatment but it still stays. I don't know the conditions name in English but trust me it hurts like you have been run over by an eighteen wheeler fully loaded and with every wheel rolling over your lower back. ouch but I'm trying, I'm already at the task of writing next chapter so that will be up very soon.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope I got the biker between our boys to sound at least a little like in the Manga. Tell me if they get to OOC, I need to know. At least their way with each other should be as real as possible.

Well as I said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chapter will hopefully be longer.

Don't forget to leave all those lovely Reviews….

Lot's of love.

Ja ne..

/Enzeru


	7. Chapter 7

**The Demon's Den**

**By: Enzeru**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fake, If I did I wouldn't have all these mountains of bills to pay.

**Warnings:** Same as previous chapters.

This chapter involves a tiny bit of Non-con, Just so you know.

**Pairings: **Dee X Ryo and others appearing throughout the chapters

_(AN. I have tried to edit my mistakes today after a review telling me I placed capital letters in_

_the wrong places, I tend to always put capitals after each comma. I have no idea why and_

_Word has not made any reaction of this. I have tried to correct that in this chapter and hope_

_it looks better now. Thanx for the warning I'll be more careful in the future.)_

"Speach"

'_Thoughts'_

**Chapter six.**

Dee drove about two blocks away from the club, No one said one word. Randy was visibly fuming and Bikky was fiddling in the backseat. He looked like he wanted to sink down into the seat and disappear. Dee watched Randy out of the corner of his eye, Randy was looking angry as hell and at the same time extremely worried.

However Randy's pissed look was kinda spoiled by the fact that he bit his lower lip in a worried motion. But Randy noticed Dee's eyes on him and he straightened and looked out his window.

'_Shit, how can he do this to me? It's way past his curfew and yet here he is outside close to midnight. Why does he do this to me? What if Dee starts asking questions what if he alerts social services of my night job? Shit what if I loose him?'_ Ryo was thinking too much again and didn't even notice the car stopping.

"Is this far enough?" Dee broke the silence. Ryo nodded and began getting out of the car, Bikky Decided to speak at that moment.

"Randy look this isn't…" Ryo turned to glare at him.

"Not one more word." He stood out of the car and Dee did the same at his side. Ryo opened Bikky's door and motioned for him to step outside.

"Get out of that car right now young man." Bikky was finding the ground very interesting at the moment it seemed, for that was the only place his eyes travelled at the moment. But he didn't wait long until his mouth opened again.

"Please just listen, I wasn't…"

"No! I don't want any excuses, I only want answers to my questions. First of all what are you doing outside at this hour? Not to mention this close to the club? You know what kinds of people are hanging around here. Do you have a death wish or something? I thought we had the rules set for this, does this happen allot? Do you always disrespect the rules we have?"

The anger pored out of Randy and Dee could have sworn he saw steam coming out of his ears. He knew there was no way for the kid to be able to get a word in with Randys blabbering but he was wise enough to stay quiet. Besides the two had obviously forgot he was still around.

"I trust you Bikky to follow the rules I set up. Do you find me unfair? Do you not think I set these rules up for your own good?" Suddenly Ryo looked extremely tired and he let out an audible sigh and asked one more question.

"Why?" Bikky gave Ryo a pleading look and said in a hushed tone.

"I'm sorry, I know what I have done is wrong, but please can we talk about this at home?" Bikky cocked his head towards Dee. Ryo suddenly remembered that he had to think before he talked right now, For one they where in public and then there was the fact that Dee was still standing there looking intently at them.

"We'll talk about this at home and just to make sure you really think of what you have done you'll get a hard earned week of house arrest." Bikky looked mortified.

"What just for this? But…"

"Yes. That means, no staying out after school, no going home to friends, no phone, no internet, no visiting friends, ss all that clear?" Dee was having a hard time not laughing at the look on Bikky's face.

"Well what would you know about that? Huh? You're always sleeping during the days anyway and you're always working in the nights." Bikky knew he was pushing his luck but once his mouth started there was no stopping it.

"Bikky! Just for that you get two weeks. Don't challenge me on this." Dee snickered at them but that went unnoticed.

"Oh, come on…"

"I mean it Bikky" Ryo looked at Bikky but Bikky never fully met his eyes. He did know he was in the wrong here, but would never admit it. Not yet anyway.

"But.." Bikky tried

"No"

"Please…"

"NOO" Ryo was tiring.

"RYO." Bikky burst out and it was Ryo's turn to look mortified.

"BIKKY!" he yelled

"Ryo?" they heard Dee repeat questioningly.

"Dee? Ohh Bikky." Ryo put his face in his hands and sighed in resignation. Bikky realised his mistake and hung his head hiding his eyes behind his hair.

"I'm so sorry. It was a mistake honestly." Bikky spoke low and Ryo swore he saw a tear run down the youth's cheek. Ryo went up to him and enveloped him in a hug.

"I know Bikky, I know. I'm sorry to we never should have had this discussion here." Now Dee decided it safe to speak his thoughts.

"So Ryo? What's up with that? Is it your Asian name or something?" Dee saw the surprise in Ryo's eyes when he let go of Bikky to look at him.

"Yeah, How'd you guess?" Ryo thought he might as well be honest about that since his name was out in the open now.

"Well I didn't really. I just had the thought that there was a possibility for it, I mean your eyes are all for that idea. I have never met a non-Asian person with really dark eyes. But yours are the first black eyes I've seen. And then the name Ryo, clearly sounds Japanese." Dee grinned at his monologue and at Ryo's nonplussed look.

"Yeah I'm actually half Japanese, but people tend to not notice since the only thing in my appearance that tells of my Japanese inheritance is my eye colour and the hue of my skin. I'm kinda impressed." Bikky looked at Ryo and couldn't get why he was being honest like that to that jerk.

"Well thank you for your help tonight, I'm really sorry for any inconvenience he might have caused you. And I'm very thankful for the way you told me about him. It really would not have been good if co co-workers heard of me raising a boy."

"Hey no problem. I would gladly do anything for _you_ if you asked me to." He winked at Ryo who was blushing profusely.

"Hey perv, don't you even think about hitting on him, he's not interested in guys. And stop ogling him like that. Come on Ryo let's get home." Ryo furrowed his brows and composed himself.

"Wait just one minute who said anyone could use that name for me that freely. Dee I would prefer if you refrained from using my name in public like this the same goes for you Bikky and you already know it." Bikky clamped his mouth shut and Dee laughed.

"You better keep that mouth closed kid, for it seems it likes getting you into trouble. Heh"

"Shut up you stupid perverted asshole." At yet another glare from Ryo he decided to _try_ to be quiet but that was not easy, something about this Dee just rubbed him the wrong way.

"Bikky what have I said about using that kind of language, honestly when will you learn? Well if you excuse me Dee I really should get this animal home now." Bikky started walking, Dee wondered if he should offer them a ride but decided against it.

'_They probably needs to be alone now, I really shouldn't interfere with their private business. But I can't let him disappear again. I want to meet him again.'_ Ryo passed bye him and he grabbed his arm. They looked in each other's eyes and Ryo felt his cheeks burn at the intensive gaze he was given.

'_His eyes are so beautiful, it really does feel like I'm drowning in them.'_ Ryo thought.

"Could I just have a few minutes with you in private, I have something to ask you." Ryo just nodded quietly and turned to see Bikky glowering at them.

"Please Bikky just walk ahead I'll catch up with you in a few minutes." Bikky didn't want to but he had already gotten himself in enough trouble for one lifetime tonight. He gave Dee one last glare saying.

"Okay but that perv better not try anything." Bikky ran off, wanting to get home, they where just a short stride from their home after Dee had driven off with them from the club. Ryo stood there close to Dee who still had a gentle hold of his arm.

"So Dee what was it you wanted to ask?"

"I wanted to know if I could see you again, I would really like to get to know you and maybe take you out on a date." He looked at Ryo and couldn't help but enjoy the way the blush spread over his features.

'_An innocent, that's what he looks like."_ Ryo stared with large dark eyes at the gorgeous man in front of him.

'_Wait a minute the keyword here is _man_ I've never considered myself as being gay. Well I guess I never thought about it at all until this very instant. I just always dismissed it. NO that's not the point, I can't get to know him. What's the matter with me why am I even considering this?"_ He tried to gather his resolve and turn Dee down gently.

"I'm sorry Dee but I really don't think that's a good idea. My life is to complicated to involve anyone in and besides I have to much to deal with as it is." He tried to reason but Dee would have none of it.

"But I can see in your eyes that you really want to. I can see how badly you need to get out and have some fun. I bet you're a workaholic, and you probably haven't been out enjoying yourself in ages." Ryo couldn't believe how right he was, He truly had not done anything for himself since before Rose turned him.

"It's no use Dee. Please just forget about me, there are things to my life that would make you run away forever. So let's not even begin to work on something that will be doomed from the start." He tried to walk away but Dee would have none of it.

Dee's hand gripped Ryo in a firmer way and he pulled the latter to him so they stood with their bodies pressed against each other. Dee put his other hand under Ryo's chin and he lifted Ryo's face to meet his and he covered Ryo's full lips with his own.

It was a shy kiss at first, just a soft meeting of lips. Ryo had frozen in place but soon his eyes fell closed and he relaxed at Dee's touch. At this Dee opened his mouth and carefully let his tongue caress the fullness of Ryo's lips. Ryo gasped and instinctively opened his mouth letting Dee gain entrance.

Unconsciously Ryo's hands slid up to the nape of Dee's neck and his fingers tickled his hair there, Dee put both of his hands around Ryo's waist and the kiss grew hot and needy. Dee hungrily tasted every angle of Ryo's mouth and Ryo met his tongue in a fierce battle that Ryo somehow felt he didn't want to win. He felt week at his knees and somehow he knew that if Dee didn't have him in a firm grip he would have fallen.

Something in Ryo wanted the other man to dominate him, to take care and protect him. This in itself was strange as it was well known that male Vampires all had a dominant sense and would not submit to anyone that did not posses equal or greater strength than themselves, and Dee being human made him the weaker of this coupling.

All to soon the kiss ended and Ryo was left in a daze. Dee let go of him and Ryo saw the knowing smirk on Dee's face.

"That good huh? Here, this is my card and it has my _private_ phone number on it. You give me a call when you're ready to get to know me." He leaned down and gave Ryo a quick kiss, and murmured in Ryo's ear.

"I hope you won't wait to long with the call. I'll be waiting." With that Dee got into his car.

'_I wonder if I did the right thing? Will he call? What do I do if he doesn't? Well I'll give him a week and if he doesn't call I'll just have to come get him.'_ There was no way he was giving up now. He had gotten a brief taste of heaven in that kiss and that was not something he was ready to give up on yet.

He drove off leaving Ryo still dazed and a silly boyish grin appeared on his lips. He felt his finger trace his lips and snapped out of it shaking his head.

"What am I doing? I need to get home." He walked off putting the card in his coat pocket. He needed to get home, he had a thing or two to discuss with a certain boy.

XxXxXxXxXx

Well at home Ryo found Bikky waiting for him in the living room. He sat down next to the boy on the couch.

"Why did you do it Bikky. Give me an explanation please and I want you to tell nothing but the entire truth, no silly excuses or pleadings of any sort." Ryo spoke softly but firm.

"I just… I needed to get out. I won't lie anymore, I have been out before. But I never go out without any of my friends, like Carol or Lai and Lass. You know they're all vampires to. They are from my old neighbourhood and we have been friends for years. They always took care of me when my father was gone or when all the times he tossed me out. And they helped me allot when my father was turned into a werewolf."

Bikky looked at Ryo and continued, he understood that Ryo intended to listen and not interrupt and for that he was thankful.

"Well anyway. I don't go out without one of them with me, but tonight I was out with only Lai and he got a call from his mother. Apparently there was some trouble concerning the upper hierarchy of their clan and as the next in line of the lead he needed to go. It was probably just a drug-induced quarrel but he needed to be present in case of any casualties. I assured him I could handle myself and after I was finished with what we where there to do I would go home."

Bikky kept looking at Ryo waiting for any type of reaction, but since none came he gave that up.

"We where in that neighbourhood to challenge the gamblers there to win some fast cash. That's what I had been doing when that cop came. I had won over a hundred dollars but then they took my fifty and started beating me up.

And the reason that I need money is because I wanted to help you. I know how you keep missing out on hunting with me and your work and I just wanted to make it easier for you to get to eat. So I needed the money to buy you blood. There is this guy who sells blood in blood bags, he delivers blood between hospitals and such and he always snatches allot of it to sell.

I thought that if wee had blood in the fridge you wouldn't need to feel so tired and hungry so often.

Other times we hang out around here. I need to be able to go out sometimes. I get crazy just staying inside all the time. I'm sorry." Bikky let out a deep breath glad to have that of his chest, he hated lying to Ryo.

Ryo didn't say anything at first, but Bikky suddenly felt himself being pulled into a bone-crushing hug. Bikky hugged him back.

"Oh Bikky. I have told you so many times that you should not worry about me. I'm so touched that you care so much but please never put yourself in danger to save me in anyway please promise me this." Bikky pulled away and grinned.

"Hey if I don't take care of you who will? You need someone to do that, that's just how you are."

"Heh, yeah? And that is your job huh? My little knight in shining armour?" Bikky scowled at that.

"Well only until your real protector arrives I guess."

"Oh Bikky I could never stay mad at you, you mean to much to me for that." He hugged Bikky again.

"So, does this mean my house arrest is cancelled?" Bikky asked hopefully. Ryo laughed and squeezed Bikky tightly and said.

"Haha, not likely kid. You still have two whole weeks to think about this. Now go to bed. You need rest after tonight." Bikky looked completely stunned.

'_How can he act so joyful saying something like that? He's so cruel.' _Bikky pouted and walked to his room. Ryo took this time to do some light and quiet housework and would take the opportunity to go hunting. Better use the night off to it's fullest.

XxXxXxXxXx

Ryo had made a decision to speak to Rose tonight, he really needed some time of from work. Since the revelation about Bikky's nightly activities he felt a need to spend some time with the boy.

'_I'm failing as a parent, I keep neglecting him. I really must get some time away from work.'_

So here he was standing outside Rose's penthouse door, working up the courage to knock at his door. He really hoped he was in a good mood. Just as he knocked on the door it opened to reveal a girl who was just leaving. She also was one of Rose's underlings.

Rose had a total of twelve underlings to rule over. And out of them only two bothered to talk to Ryo without a sneer and an insult. And those two were Diana and Ted. Everyone else disliked him for one reason or another, But almost all of them for the same reason as JJ. They were jealous of the all the attention and he got and how spoiled he was by Rose.

Ryo had many privileges the others didn't have, like the fact that he lived separate from the rest of his 'family', as rose liked to call them. Rose had a standing law that said all his underlings were to live in this house.

Ryo stepped aside for the girl to pass but instead of ignoring him she glared at him and with a sneer she said.

"You might as well not waist any of our masters time, he has better things to do than deal with the likes of you so why don't you just turn around and leave." Ryo sighed softly and just shrugged and said.

"Why don't we let him decide that for himself?"

"No you have no right to see him. You are such a spoiled disgusting fool, you are just using our fair masters kindness for your own egotistical motives. You would do well not to bother him anymore. He wouldn't want to see you anyway so just go. Leave, I'm here for him if need be. Nobody needs you." Suddenly rose was standing behind her and he did not look pleased in the least.

"How dare you make a decision on my behalf you fucking wench." Rose was furious. So much for Ryo's wish of a good mood.

"B..but I just told him that I was with you now, surely that would be enough? You don't need this…" Rose angrily stopped her by saying.

"It would not be very wise of you to utter another word in my presence at the moment. You Dare assume to know what's best for me, your master? With that you crossed a line I won't forgive, you do not give orders you take orders, you are nothing more than one of my weakest and more disposable children. You are to be thoroughly punished for your disrespect. You insolent fool." Rose's eyes where glowing a menacingly red.

Ryo felt he had to try and help the girl. He really didn't need to get a bad conscience for being the reason that girl got a punishment she probably wouldn't survive.

"No, Please Sir. All she wanted was to protect you. Isn't that the ultimate sign of loyalty, she was just blinded by a need to protect you and spoke before she really thought of her words. He pleaded with Rose. The girl was terrified of Rose in this instant but at hearing Ryo's words a look of gratefulness crossed her features but it faded as fast as it had appeared.

"Are you saying that her disrespect of me is acceptable?" Rose looked appalled.

"No sir, what I'm saying is that her protective nature saw me as a threat to you at the moment and therefor she overreacted. Don't hurt her I beg of you,Master." Ryo ground out that last word and bent his head down in submission. At hearing Ryo refer to him as Master Rose got a satisfied smile on his face. He dismissed the girl.

"You will leave now and I don't want to see you at all for the next couple of days. Now LEAVE." The girl turned quickly to leave but before she went she whispered to Ryo.

"Don't think this changes my view of you."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Ryo managed before she took off in haste.

Now then Randy my dear. Won't you come in? Let us talk." Rose put his arm around Ryo's waist and led him into the living room. Ryo felt like running the hell out of there but knew that was not an option. He had walked freely into the master den and had to get this done.

'_For Bikky.'_ He reminded himself. He hated the fact that he had lowered himself to calling Rose _master_ He really regretted it but it had done the trick. He saw how satisfied Rose had been at hearing the word leave his lips. He could swear rose got off at hearing it to.

Rose was so fixated on Ryo and that really bothered him. He didn't care that the others hated him, He never asked to be put in this situation in the first place and he definitely didn't ask to be rose's favourite of them all.

Ryo was fully aware of the fact that Rose desired him and wanted him to become his companion and had on many occasions tried to seduce Ryo and get him to bed. And thanks to this knowledge he felt extremely uncomfortable being alone in Rose's presence.

Well in the living room Rose embraced Ryo, a thing he usually did to show his children that his anger was not directed at them but at something else. Ryo bowed his head as a pure reflex, no matter what he thought of Rose his vampire instincts still recognised him as superior.

So Ryo knew that as long as he wasn't stronger he would never be able to refuse Rose if he got too aggressive in his approach. His only consolation was that Rose seemed to be reluctant to take him by force. He was well aware of how spoiled he was but he lived with it knowing it saved him allot of agony.

Rose put his hands on the sides of Ryo's head and kissed his forehead. Ryo closed his eyes, then he sat down in Rose's couch once the hold on his head was gone. Rose went to his mostly unused kitchen and came back holding a bag of blood and two crystal wineglasses with beautiful frosted designs on it.

Rose lived in luxury, but that might not be so strange for a one who had lived for many hundreds of years as a successful master vampire. He had the money and the means to live the way he did.

Rose poked a hole in the plastic bag and poured the content into the glasses. He gave one to Ryo and sat down next to him.

"So my dear sweet Randy, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit this evening?" Ryo did not meet Rose's eyes and felt how Rose inched closer yet to him. He was already to close for comfort and Ryo just wanted to disappear. At this move Rose had turned to face Ryo and their knees now touched by the closeness.

Ryo took a calming breath to collect himself before he finally answered.

"Well Sir, I was wondering if it is at all possible … I mean if it is not to much trouble for me to maybe get some time off." He said in a hurried tone. And he continued.

"I just thought since I haven't had any real time off since I started working here that I might get some time off now." When he was finished he finally raised his eyes to meet those of Rose. He really did not like the look he was given. Rose swallowed much of his drink and leaned closer to Ryo.

"Well I guess I could agree to that but that would need some persuasion on your part." He drawled close to Ryo's ear and then he proceeded to take his glass as well as Ryo's to place on the table.

Rose yet again leaned close to Ryo, this time he placed his left hand on the back of Ryo's neck where he caressed it with a feathery touch. His right hand he placed on Ryo's thigh. Ryo was blushing out of disgust and embarrassment. He wanted to scream but kept thinking it was all for Bikky.

"S..Sir what are you doing," He innocently asked. He wanted to leave he knew what Rose would try to do. Ryo didn't want it, none of it. Why did he come here? Why did rose find him and turn him in the first place. He just wanted to disappear into nothing just to live in sweet oblivion.

Roses right hand travelled up Ryo's body to finally grasp his chin in a mockingly lovers touch.

"Well Randy, let's see how bad you want to take time off, and depending on how well you do I'll determine for how long you will have time off. Rose had a predatory look in his eyes. Then Rose's lips descended upon his and time seemed to freeze for Ryo.

Rose's kiss was harsh and demanding he used his fangs to force Ryo's lips to open. He probed Ryo's mouth and the hand on his neck was now holding hard on his shoulder while that on his chin now worked to open the buttons of Ryo's button up shirt. He started to caress Ryo's chest and he clawed at his one nipple at the same time as he bit Ryo's tongue. He savoured the blood flowing in between their mouths and Ryo could feel Rose's erection on his leg.

That did it for Ryo and he managed to put his hands on Rose's chest and push weakly, He was truly terrified now. Rose's kiss was nothing like Dee's. His was horrible, cold and harsh while that of Dee was warm, alluring and wonderful.

"No please Sir… No more I beg of you. STOP." Ryo was panicking and Rose could feel that in the way he the way he started to shake and hyperventilate. Rose was not thrilled at the fact that he had to stop but he had said not to take Ryo against his will and he really tried to keep it as that.

He got off Ryo with a half-satisfied look on his face. Ryo pulled his knees up to his chest as he was shaking badly and clutching his shirt together on his chest.

"I..I'm s..s…so sorry Sir I…" Rose's chuckle silenced him.

"I would say that you can take a short vacation from work starting, let's say Thursday? I need time to redo the schedules. And that was definitely worth a two-week vacation wouldn't you say?"

"But I would like to see you here for dinner on Saturday night with me and Diana. So if that's all, I have to tend to my work as well. So I'll se you on Saturday if not any sooner." With that Rose left Ryo on the couch. Ryo still shook and tears of disgust flowed down his cheeks but not a sound was heard from him.

He slowly stood to leave that dreaded place, the only comfort he had was the fact that he would not get to be here for almost the entire duration of two weeks. He felt dirty and cold, He wanted someone to comfort him, to hold him and to love him and protect him.

He really wanted Dee.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**Reviews, Thanx to.** Warrior nun, Yaoinut, Jezebelsmua, DragonWingsOfTheElements, Kuro Mizu-kitsune ColeridgeFan.

**AN. ** Wow that was one fast update, and this chapter is the longest up to date. The time is now 01:25 am and I'm really tired, I'm gonna have to wake up at 08:00am and my back is killing me but I really wanted to finish this chapter.

I liked writing this chapter and felt the need to finally add a long chapter, I think it needed to be done, It can't always be short and sweet. Heh. I hope I in my sleepy state did not leave to many errors but my spelling program has not made any direct objections and the ones that has been made I have corrected.

I really hope you all liked it and I love you all so much for Reading my fic.

And please continue to leave all those wonderful reviews they are what keep me going.

Lot's of love.

Ja ne.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Demon's Den**

**By: Enzeru**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fake, If I did I wouldn't have all these mountains of bills to pay.

**Warnings:** See previous chapters.

**Pairings:** Dee X Ryo and others appearing throughout the chapters

**AN.** I wanna say thank you to my new betas Yaoinut and Silver Blue for editing this chapter. THANKIES!

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

**Chapter six.**

The week went by rather fast for Ryo and soon it was Thursday night. Only one night of work left and he'd get to spend some quality time with Bikky. Well for a few days at least. Bikky came home the other day with a message from his teacher.

OXoFlashbackoXo

The door was pushed open and slammed shut by a still angry teenager. It was Tuesday and Bikky still actively showed how very angry he was. Every day after school he was in a foul mood and would not leave his room. When Ryo made him dinner he slowly made his way to the kitchen and sat at the table. He was aware that he was in the wrong and that his angry attitude hurt Ryo's feelings.

He hadn't said anything to Ryo since that night and felt really bad but didn't know how to apologise. Today though he knew he had to speak to Ryo about school and how he had forgot to tell Ryo about it last week. Today he had gotten a reminder from his teacher about it.

"Um, Ryo? I need to talk to you. It's about school." He looked up at Ryo who nodded for him to continue.

"Well, I was supposed to tell you this last week but I kinda… forgot." Ryo didn't say anything only nodded with a serious look in his eyes.

"Well last week we where told about our class' school trip. They finally set a date on it and we are supposed to leave on Wednesday next week." Ryo listened and thought about it. Yeah he remembered the trip the class had been planning all semester. They where supposed to go skiing for about ten days but there had been problems with departure date among the six parents who where going along.

"So all parents where finally able to settle for a date then? About time to! I thought they where going to wait until you where in senior year of high school with the rate they where going. So all I need to do now is agree for you to go? You think I should?" Ryo looked at Bikky with a slightly sad look in his eyes.

"I mean you are under house arrest after all. Your behaviour these last few days have hardly shown any sign of regret and that in my eyes should not be rewarded. Your treatment has hurt me I hope you realise that. I wouldn't want to let you think I'm not serious ab…" Ryo suddenly became quiet when a pair of arms encircled his waist and he looked down to see a sobbing Bikky holding him. He took hold of Bikky's shoulders and moved to sit on his knees in front of the boy.

Ryo pulled the boy to him and held him while the tears of what could only be seen as regret poured out of the boy. Bikky collapsed into Ryo's embrace and held on to him like a lifeline. After a few minutes Bikky stopped crying and only sniffled slightly. Soon Ryo heard a low faint voice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you I just… I don't know how to explain but I just felt angry and wanted you to know it or something. But I really didn't mean to hurt you. I would never do that. Please forgive me." Bikky didn't look up to meet Ryo's eyes or he would see the smile he wore at hearing the boy's words.

"Hush now Bikky I understand. You where angry since you still feel you where just trying to help. It's all right. I understand. But please don't do that again. It's better if you talk or yell me and show your anger. Communication Bikky that's really important okay?" They talked about it some more while Bikky sat at the table to finally eat his food.

"So Biks, Am I supposed to sign an agreement for you going on the trip." The look in Bikky's eyes was priceless. Ryo had just given his agreement to Bikky and the boy was overjoyed, He grinned widely and said.

"No teach thought it would be better if all parents called her and gave their answer instead, to prevent any false signatures. That actually happens a lotin our school." After that Ryo had left for work and Bikky Played his videogames.

oXoend flashbackoXo

'_Well at least he's talking to me now. But it really is not fun to see him so gloomy.'_

Ryo was working in the same bar as Ted tonight, for that he was grateful. The others always tried to make a fool out of him. They would trip him if he passed behind them. They bumped into him while passing and other stuff like that. They always tried when he had his hands full of glasses or whatever. But he was always on alert and they usually failed miserably, If on the off chance they would succeed, he was too graceful in his movements to actually fall or drop most of what he was carrying.

But this night he worked with Ted who treated him kindly. Diana usually made sure he worked with one of them but sometimes they where both off and she couldn't do anything.

Ryo and Ted worked well together, they concentrated on their work and both ignored the many flirtatious remarks people gave them. Where Ted and Ryo both worked this way, Diana on the other hand would love to tease both the guests and the person she worked with. Her favourite to tease was Ryo.

On this Thursday night it was an easy night, the place was not packed but still crowded. Ryo let his gaze travel across the club and soon found the eyes of a man who had come for dinner every night for the past four evenings.

Dee sat at a table in the restaurant and watched his love interest work. He knew that Ryo would soon see him. After all he had done this very same thing for the past four nights already. And as predicted Ryo soon let his gaze slid across the club until he froze at meeting Dee's eyes.

Dee had never said he wouldn't contact Ryo before the awaited call arrived, (he never doubted Ryo would call). All he said was that he would be waiting for the call. That didn't mean he wouldn't see him until that time. He had come here these past few nights to just be near Ryo and remind him of his presence. He had not approached Ryo yet, only kept near the bar after dinner, silently and discreetly watching his every move.

The only problem was how he was feeling after hours of watching Ryo. He would always be in need of either a very cold shower or he had to _take care of the problem in his own hands_ he usually did the latter first and then went with the shower.

This night was no different, the whole time he spent watching Ryo he would feel a slight stirring in his nether regions. He growled softly to himself, he had to get a proper release and soon too. But he would force himself to wait until Ryo was finally his, and he wouldn't have it any other way. He wanted only Ryo.

Ryo worked on and noticed how Dee still made no move to talk to him. But his constant presence made Ryo think in ways he didn't feel was appropriate for this time and place. It would mean big trouble if anyone noticed the slight bulge that some times appeared in his pants, while feeling those gorgeous eyes follow his every move.

Ryo had never considered himself as being gay but he had never really denied it either. He was always a private person and had never had any serious relationships. The only relationship he ever had was when he was 17. He had been dating a girl that was 16 for over a year before he made the decision to break up with her.

He had no romantic feelings towards her and it wasn't fair to her. Well that was ancient history now. Ryo's eyes travelled to meet Dee's for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. Come closing hour Dee would leave and Ryo would find himself wishing he had at least had the guts to talk to Dee. Maybe he should call? What harm could it do?

He knew well enough what harm it could do.

'_Well maybe just a little talk was okay and maybe lunch or dinner or a night out or maybe a night of passion. No! Stop! This is not good. Shit I can't keep this up.'_

Ryo kept working in silence until his night was over.

"Okay Ted I'm leaving now." Ryo came out of the dressing room.

"Yeah, so you finally got the long awaited vacation huh? Well if anyone deserves time off it's without a doubt you. Have fun now, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Ted grinned and waved at Ryo who turned in the door smiling at him.

"Heh, They haven't invent something you wouldn't do. Bye." Ryo went out and heard Ted lock the door behind him. Ryo walked down the streets with his hood up and thoughts whirling in his head.

'_I'm really gonna enjoy these weeks of freedom. I need the rest, but what will I do once Bikky leaves? It'll be more than one week alone. Hmm I guess I'll just have to find something to do. Maybe I should call Dee. I would really like to get to know him after all. No! not those thoughts again. Why am I obsessing over him? There would only be trouble from such a union. But I can't stop thinking about him! Those eyes I could drown in if only I was allowed, his beautiful face and that hair. Stop it! Jeez one would almost suspect I'm desperate or something. I sound like a lovesick fourteen-year-old. Heh." _

Ryo chuckled quietly to himself and walked on when he was slightly startled to notice how someone was walking behind him and approaching carefully. Ryo was instantly on alert but walked on not showing he had heard the one following him.

When the person behind Ryo got closer Ryo felt a hand clasping his left shoulder and he instantly grabbed the wrist with his left hand and turned at amazing speed and within a second his follower was caught in a strong stranglehold and pushed up against a wall. The man spoke in a careful slightly choked voice.

"R…Ryo hey it's me Dee. Let…go." Ryo gasped it all happened so fast that he didn't see who the perpetrator was. When he realised it was Dee he immediately let go and hung his head low in shame.

"I…I'm so sorry I didn't see it was you." Ryo didn't meet his eyes but if he did he would have seen an amused look in Dee's eyes.

'_So the kitten's got a bite? Now that is interesting.'_ Dee decided to ease the guilt in the other man.

"Hey that's all right. It's not like I couldn't beat you if I had wanted to. Heh." Now Ryo did look up and saw the teasing look in Dee's eyes.

"You're such a jerk. Anyway it was your fault for sneaking up on me like that. What did you think you where doing?" Dee liked to tease and that was something Ryo quickly learning.

"Well in that thick hood who could blame you for not seeing anything. I hardly knew if it was really you or not. Why do you wear it, to hide that cute face of yours from the public? Well as long as you show it to me I'm happy." He winked and Ryo's eyes went wide as saucers and his blush was clearly visible. Ryo collected himself and spoke up.

"Never mind that. What do you want? Did you wait outside for me to quit work? Are you one of those weird stalkers?" Dee laughed softly at Ryo's babbling.

"Yes I did wait but not like a stalker. I wanted to give you this." Dee held out an envelope and Ryo took it. When he opened it he gasped, inside there were tickets to next week's NBA game between the New York Knicks and the Chicago Bulls. Bikky had been so disappointed when they realised the tickets where sold out.

"How did you get these? They have been sold out for weeks. I mean why?" Ryo was thrilled. But he didn't want to go without Bikky.

"Hey a guy I know had a few tickets and sold me three. Those two are for you and the brat. I want you to come with me there. Please will you give me just that one night to get to know you? I promise I won't make you regret it." Ryo really wanted to agree but could he really let himself do it? Could he let himself do something for him?

"I don't know Dee I…" De cut him off.

"No Ryo, please go home and think about it. You have my number. Call me if you want to go with me and if I don't get your call I won't go and you can still bring the brat. I just want one chance to let us get to know each other." Dee spoke with such conviction and Ryo felt himself believing in what Dee told him.

"I promise to think about it. Okay?" Ryo looked into Dee's eyes and Dee leaned closer, inches from Ryo's face he whispered.

"That's all I'm asking for." And with that he sealed their lips together and Ryo froze shocked for a moment until he relaxed and all to soon the kiss was over. Dee had ended the kiss and looked at Ryo with a smug look on his face.

"Well now that I got one more taste of you, I can't wait for the next. Bye" Dee just turned and left. Ryo stood there stunned and watched Dee leave.

'_Dee? How can he do that? First kiss me and when I get into it he just leaves me. Jeez I need a cold shower.'_ Annoyed Ryo turned around he continued to make his way home with the tickets in his pocket.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**And to my reviewers a great thank you all. I love you all: LadyKail, Hanyourogue. Warrior nun, DragonWingOfTheElements, Kuro Mizu-Kitsune, Half-godess-Katja, Greenmeat, Coleridgefan, StolenDreamer, Aacire, ArtemisRoseShadow and anonumous reader . Lillie, Jadehex, Maylee, Sumblink2, TimeFlys, ShadowofLight.**

And a special thanx to all those who offered to help me as Betas. Thank you all for caring.

**AN. **So here you go. A new chapter and on my very own birthday no less.

Today I turn 23 and it's a beautiful day sunny and warm with a slight breeze.

So why don't you all just write a nice little review as a gift to me? _Some shameless begging going on. _

Anyway, this chapter didn't have so much going on in it. It was yet one of those chapters needed to get the story going.

I know some of you, looks around at everybody wants a little Ryo-Dee action. But We still have the issue of a certain dinner with 'Master Rose' to deal with before we know if Ryo will call Dee or not.

I hope you enjoyed reading and I'll see you next chapter.

Ja ne.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Demon's Den**

**By: Enzeru**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fake, If I did I wouldn't have all these mountains of bills to pay.

**Warnings:** See previous chapters.

**Pairings:** Dee X Ryo and others appearing throughout the chapters

**AN.** Thanx my absolutely wonderful betas Yaoinut and Silver Blue for editing this chapter.

**Warning.** Some torture in this chapter.

There will be some medieval equipment used in this chapter. I have added links to pages with explanations and pictures after the story for those who don't know what the things are.

**Chapter eight.**

The dreaded Saturday had arrived and Ryo wasn't feeling to well. He dreaded what this night would bring and wasn't looking forward to an entire evening with Rose. Luckily Diana would be there and that comforted Ryo slightly.

Ryo dressed in dark blue jeans with a black leather belt, he also put on a skin-tight black polo shirt. On several occasions during his walk, he thought about the chances of getting away if he took Bikky and ran. But he knew they where slim to none.

Rose had too great an influence in the higher ranks of the vampire, werewolf and demonic community.

Ryo got to the club and went inside, he felt the usual glare form the bouncer on his back as he entered. He didn't care. He was to used to it. He walked towards the VIP door when J.J. interrupted him.

"Hey freak! Master told me to tell you to meet him and Diana outside the VIP room. They'll be there waiting for you." JJ looked annoyed, no doubt because he had gotten direct orders to tell Ryo this.

J.J. turned and went back to his bar and Ryo felt nauseated, he hadn't expected this. Normally if he had to go to a dinner with Rose they would have it in Rose's penthouse. But since they where going to be in the VIP room, he knew what Rose was after. He wanted Ryo to give in to his instincts and play.

Ryo walked through the door into the hallway that led up to all apartments and down to the cellar floor (or VIP room as it was more commonly known as). In truth none of the names were its true name. It was nothing short of a medieval torture chamber. He reached the stairs and walked down. At the foot of the stairs stood Rose and Diana waiting for him.

"Good evening my sweet Randy. I'm so glad you could join us." He drawled sweetly and embraced Ryo.

'_As if I had a choice in the matter.' _ Ryo thought as Diana giggled and hugged him when Rose let him go.

"So now shall we go? I have arranged for the lower cellar to be ours alone." Rose opened the door to the big hall that was the first stage in the cellars. There were actually floors below ground and that where illegally dug out, so they weren't shown on any blueprints of the building.

There was this first floor which was pretty much one great room that looked exactly like an old medieval torture chamber, complete with the stony walls and smell of dirt in the closed in air, not to mention all the equipment everywhere.

All around was a collection of strange contraptions that should only belong in horror movies or museums. There was harnesses hanging from the roof in some places and on one wall hung all the minor equipment.

This room was the common place for VIP's to bring their guests. There were also several minor cells along two of the walls to the VIP's to use as they may. Some kept their guests there for nights to prolong their fun, others kept one there while they played with another if they brought more than one. And some just wanted privacy while played. They had to pay to use the cells since there wasn't enough for everyone.

When Ryo and the others entered the room Ryo's nose and ears where at once assaulted by the smell of old as well as fresh blood and the screams from the VIP's guests currently entertaining down there. Rose closed the big door after they where inside. Both cellar planes were soundproofed obviously. They needn't get any uninvited guests due to the noise down there.

What went on in this room always made Ryo cringe. This room was in fact built to look like a torture chamber. Rose had designed it himself and it was supposedly a replica of said part of his home hundreds of years ago. The devices in there were awful and they reeked of old blood and gore.

The room was big enough for about 50 vampires with guest to play without it being crowded. They walked into the room, Rose stopped to talk to a regular about something or another. Ryo looked to his left where a piercing scream was now heard.

He saw a woman strapped up on a ladder rack (1) and had been stretched so her shoulders must have been dislocated; she was completely naked and had many bruises over her abdomen and lower regions. A male Vampire was standing in front of her with a glowing red, burning hot spider (2) in his hands and he placed the spider over her one naked breast. The woman screamed and tears flowed down her cheeks.

But the sound she made when the man pressed the spider shut over her breast was too horrible to even begin to describe. Ryo could see the terror in her wide eyes as her breast was torn and burned. She met his eyes and he swore she silently begged him to kill her.

Ryo looked away as the Vampire who had torn her breast, put the spider down just to lick of the blood pouring out of the fresh wound. Ryo didn't se but still heard her, her voice weak and hoarse now as she cried out in pain. Ryo couldn't understand the need to torture and molest people that most vampires and all werewolves did.

Ryo knew that he had yet to fall into complete bloodlust and therefor didn't know what feelings would get stirred within him when that happened. That was also the biggest reason as to why he hated this place. The smell of all this blood and the sounds of humans screaming could drive even the strongest willed vampire into bloodlust in a moment of weakness. Ryo swore to not stoop to the utter cruelty of their level. He could never live with himself if he did this to people just to feed himself.

Off course he knew that killing overall was wrong but he had to do it to live, whether he liked it or not. He was a predator after all; he lived of the lives of others.

He noticed how Rose and Diana started walking again and he followed them to the end of the room where there was yet another staircase. This lead to the second cellar level that was divided into two parts, one part was like the upper level a place for playing, only this place was exclusive for Rose and his underlings. The second part and slightly smaller in size was used by the different councils out there who rented the space for punishment of those who didn't obey their laws.

They walked down there and went into the big main room. This looked a lot like the room upstairs but this place was surprisingly cleaner. Rose wanted some tidiness around him so all his underlings knew that they had to keep this place cleaned up.

"Ah here we are. Diana would you bring out the humans and strap them to the wall so that we can see them." Rose wanted to see what taste Diana went for this time. And not surprising she had gotten three teenage boys for their meal this evening. They couldn't be more than eighteen anyone of them. Ryo could see they where also drugged, barely able to walk by themselves.

Ryo saw Rose eye the boys and he had a satisfied look in his eyes, Diana walked up to him and put her arms around his neck. He drew her into a deep passionate kiss. That ended very soon.

"So Berkley! You're satisfied with my choice tonight I see." Diana Giggled and Ryo looked away, he didn't feel it appropriate to behave like that in a situation like this.

"Randy what do you think of my prey tonight? You like them? I can assure you their blood tastes wonderful and they will fully satisfy us, well maybe not on all levels." She swung her arms loosely around his neck and winked at him, he felt a hand on his ass and someone standing close behind him.

Now this worried him tremendously. What exactly where they doing?

"Umm, I…I think one of the boys are waking up." He said with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Well then, Let's enjoy ourselves then. Randy I must ask you, will you comply with my wish this night and play?"

"If you are truly giving me a choice in the matter then my answer is no. I can't do it. It's cruel and animalistic. Not even a butcher tortures his cattle before killing them." Ryo looked at Rose who obviously did not like his answer, Rose almost snarled in his displeasure. Ryo really did not like that.

"Well then I'll respect your opinion and let you have your way, if you can resist that is." The look on Rose's face sent cold shivers down Ryo's spine. He looked into Ryo's eyes with firm determination.

"You are to stay here and watch Diana while she plays. You are not allowed to turn away or leave the room, nor are you to interfere or try to stop her. I will personally see to it that you stay and watch. If you can do that and _not_ go into blood lust I will let you do as you please with your boy there." Rose pointed to one of the boys.

"I always love an audience." Diana purred.

'_Shit, I really don't want to do this. What will happen if I go into bloodlust? Will I loose myself and become a sadistic animal, who wants nothing more than to torture and kill humans only for my own satisfaction? No I have to stay strong, think of Bikky I can't fail him, and how about Dee? Wait what about Dee? Now I'm down that road again.'_

"However, if you fail I have a request of you that you are not to deny me." Rose closed in on Ryo and looked him deep in the eyes.

"You are to have a private all-night dinner with me, where we will have some private playtime down here and hopefully up in my apartment." Rose leaned in and stroked Ryo's cheek with his clawed hand. His mouth so close to Ryo's ear that he felt the hot breath caress his ear. Rose whispered.

"Isn't it about time you and I became an us? I could make you feel so good, just let me show you how good it can be." Ryo felt angry and frustrated. He jerked his head away from Rose and scowled at him.

"Please sir. You know I'm not interested in you like that and you have promised me to not make me do anything I don't want to." The angry look Ryo received was one that could freeze a raging fire.

"Yes I have given you my word but even I have an end to my patience. Ultimately I am your master, your maker. I'm starting to get tired of your free spirit. My patience is wearing thin and I'm getting tired of all complaints I get for spoiling you." Diana came and laid a hand on his shoulder to calm him. He had begun shouting and Ryo looked scared.

"Please Berks, calm down. Let's see if he makes this test first." She turned back to choose what equipment to use. Rose calmed down and looked at a very nervous Ryo.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm a little high strung with that werewolf on the rampage and all. So you know then what happens if you fail this test, but if you do actually make it, you are free to leave here after you feed to have your two weeks off. I will expect you back at work on the Monday two weeks from now."

"Yes sir, I understand Sir." Ryo nodded.

"But know that I'll be doing my very best to makeit passed this test." Rose nodded and they both turned to Diana who stood putting fire in the big fireplace at the wall. She had chosen her tools and she honestly looked quite insane at the moment.

Her eyes glowed and she was grinning like mad. She was enjoying this very much. He loved Diana as a dear friend but she had the very sadistic, animalistic need for torturing others that he was trying to avoid awakening in himself. As she had put it one time when he asked why she did it.

**oxoFlashback oXo**

Diana P.O.V

Well even I had been young once. Actually I was a lot like you, Innocent and naïve, all cute traits but not very handy. If you feel regret for killing long enough you will go insane. I almost got there, maybe I even passed the point."

"_Would you tell me Diana? Help me understand this if I possibly can." Ryo had said. _

You need to know this was many, many years ago. Before Rose got his stature as a vampire master. He was my friend and mentor. He made me in order to save me. I was poor and my parents had already given their lives to the plague. I was basically lying on my deathbed.

I had never thought about the fact that he never visited during the days and he never became sick even once during all the years that we knew each other. Neither had I realised that he wasn't ageing. Not until that night when I was 20 years old.

My parents introduced us when I was only five years old. He was an old friend of my fathers and he was very nice to me. I liked him a lot. But when I was lying on the brink of death I suddenly saw him coming in to my room. He looked terrified."

" 'Dee-Dee, My god. I thought I was too late. I saw your parents and…' I interrupted what he was going to say, I babbled."

" 'Yes I saw them to. They left earlier tonight. But now they are calling for me. I have to go…COUGH Sorry 'bout that.' I had coughed up blood and some got on him. I saw the terror in his eyes and also the tears threatening to fall.

He grasped my hands and kissed them tenderly.

" 'Dee-Dee, If I could save you would you let me? I have the power to give you a life without illness and disease, an eternal life by my side. I would protect you from the evil in the world and we can keep each other company.' I couldn't really hear what he said. But I could hear the words 'help me' and that he would 'protect me.'

So without knowing what I asked for I said.

" 'Yes Berkley, Please save me let me be by your side as your friend for life.' Then I really don't know what happened. Basically he turned me and once I realised what he had turned me into I was furious. I told him I would never take a life.

"The first few months he had to force-feed me. It was hell for some time. I wanted to die, so I tried to starve that's why he force-fed me. He would not allow me to die now and said, he had made a promise and intended to keep it.

"Somehow his protective nature made me wake up from my suicidal state slowly but steady. However I still suffered regret when taking a life and it was driving me mad. I had only felt the pain of taking the life and still led my immortal life with my human emotions.

"Already at this time he enjoyed to play with his food. Once when he thought I was asleep he had gone out to feed. I woke up and went to find him. What I saw sent me into hysterics. Rose had a woman hanging by her tied hands from a tree. He had whipped her and cut her amongst other things.

"I was horrified and ran off. Rose caught up with me and tried to make me understand, but I didn't want to listen. After that night we really didn't speak much. What I had witnessed was horrible but some part of me wondered how a thing like that could make you feel good.

"It wasn't until we where living at an inn in a European village and on this one night Rose had gone out hunting that I learned the truth. I was going out to get some water from the well, when two men from the village attacked me. They tried to rape me but while I struggled they taunted me calling me weak, dirty and they even called me a harlot. Something in me snapped that night; I really didn't want to seem weak when I knew I was stronger than they were.

"Their blood covered the ground and was all over me as well. Somehow in the middle of it all, a feeling of power came over me. I felt invincible and the adrenaline rush was incredible. When their bodies lay at my feet like stones I felt the need for something more, but I just didn't know what.

"That was until I heard a voice behind me.

" 'Dee-Dee, that was incredible! How do you feel?" He walked closer to me and stood right in front of me looking into my eyes.

" 'I feel, oh I don't know how to describe it. I feel, strong and superior. I feel alive again. And there is something more, but I don't know what.' Rose knew what it was I felt. It was lust and my first encounter with the need. He leaned closer, his hand on my hips and his face to my face.

" 'I know, It feels amazing,' He started nuzzling my neck, licking and kissing. The feeling got stronger.

" 'Exhilarating,' He continued and came up and kissed me on the lips.

" 'You feel a tingle in your stomach' He deepened the kiss. I couldn't help but moan. Whatever was happening it was good.

" 'And a faint throbbing right here.' He said and put his hand… well you know. And that night I had my first sexual encounter. And it was wild. We did it in the middle of the bloodied ground; I was surprised no one heard everything happening, well that would be Rose. Having already disposed of everyone at the inn.

"Before that night nothing sexual of any kind had happened between us. I'll admit I was in love with him for along time and he loves me but not in a romantic lets get married kind of way. We are good together and have promised to stay by each other's side forever.

"After that night my regrets of killing disappeared, I had accepted my faith and learned to enjoy it. So you see Randy, the feeling you get from blood lust and playing is amazing. It's like nothing else. You need to learn to like it, to love it in order to survive. That's all there is to it.

**oxo End flashback oXo**

She had said he had to learn to love to kill but he just wouldn't believe that, there had to be some way to keep yourself intact. He didn't believe that you had to torture humans in order to experience a sexual high and to satisfy your thirst. If that were the key, Ryo would rather go celibate for the rest of eternity. Besides it was human lives they fed of and they deserved some amount of respect.

"Are you ready boys? I have this all planned." Diana seemed like an entirely different person. Her eyes where narrowed and had a red tint to them. She stood there waiting for her audience to turn to her.

"Yes Dee-Dee we are ready. Now let's enjoy the show Randy." Rose stood behind Ryo and held his arms around his waist as a way of holding him there. He did this to help make sure to keep Ryo locked into place. He wanted Ryo to fail so he didn't hold on overly hard, that way it would be possible for Ryo to turn away and fail the test.

And besides Rose would not loose this chance to be this near Ryo. He was sure that Ryo would fail and that he would finally have a chance to make him his.

Ryo focused on Diana and the boy was tied at a Strappado (3). Instead of tying his wrists behind his back she tied them in the front and pulled at the rope so the boys arms where raised over his head and he stood on his toes. She tied the end of the rope to a hook on the wall.

She stood on front of the boy and turned to a table at her side to pull out the first toy of the night. One might think that in this day and age a gag-ball would be kept to use to keep him quiet, but this room was a medieval one so she picked up a Scold's Bridle (4) from the table.

It was the simple kind, with four metal bands crossing over the head and the band going over the face split up into a triangle where the nose would be. It was still a painful thing due to the spiked tongue piece. As if tat was not enough she stood by the fire with a burning stick in hand and she heated the tongue piece with the fire.

Ryo swallowed and watched as she closed in on the boy who still had not fully woken up from the drugged buzz he had been in. Well that thing was sure to wake him. Ryo steeled himself for the screaming about to begin.

"Now watch closely and enjoy the ride. Trust me if you let yourself go you will experience one of the greatest thrills there are." Rose whispered in Ryo's ear and stood pressing their bodies together from behind.

The scream that was heard from the boy as the heated spiked tongue piece settled in his mouth was horrible, not loud mind you but heartbreaking. The device had done it's job by keeping the screaming hushed.

Now Diana could begin her fun with her audience ready and the other two boys back in the cell. She smiled at the boy who cried out of pain already. Ryo felt like crying to but he wanted to hold it in.

How was he to do this? Could he avoid turning into that? He had to try, for Bikky and for Dee. He had to focus on the good in his life and those two seemed to be it. Yes, Dee was a good thing, If he got out of this test with success he would call Dee and agree to go with him

to the game.

'_Yes focus on that and I will make this, I swear.'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Thank you my lovely reviewers. ** KawaiiYasha, Seke, Cfox, ColeridgeFan, Saigh, AngelofTheo, TimeFlys, Sumblink2, Jadehex.

I really love your reviews.

**AN. **Well here's next chapter. Took forever to write. I'm truly sorry for that.

And I had to do some research for this chapter in order to make it as realistic as possible

Well at the moment I'm working my ass off. I have been working for 13 days with only one day off and still have three more days to go before I get a whole two days off.

Well It's summer time in sweden and I am part of the summerstaff, wich means I don't get vacation, instead I work for all others getting vacation. It sucks but I get money for it.

Well I hope you enbjoyed this chapter as well, next time see if Ryo can handle himself all the way….

Here are the links to pages describing the different things used in this chapter.

1- The Ladder rack. http/ The spider. http/ The Strappado. http/ The Scold's Bridle. http/ next time, don't forget to review…

Ja ne.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Demon's Den**

**By: Enzeru**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fake, If I did I wouldn't have all these mountains of bills to pay.

**Pairings: **Dee X Ryo and others appearing throughout the chapters

**AN. **Thanx my wonderful betas Yaoinut and Silver Blue for editing this chapter.

**Warning.** More torture and emotional suffering.

**Chapter nine.**

Ryo steadied himself in Rose's hold and started taking long calming breaths. To be in Rose's hold like this was the least of his worries at the moment. Diana was circling the weeping boy, who had stopped his screaming and resorted to crying silently.

Ryo figured the shock of what was happening hadn't quite set in yet. The boy seemed too distant to have fully realised the extent of what was happening. He had some hope that the boy would stay like that. Stay in sweet oblivion in order to escape what was done to his body. He knew that was not a possibility for the pain that was to come would undoubtedly wake the poor boy.

Diana stood behind him with her arms around his midsection. Having torn his shirt off she started caressing his abdomen harshly with her claws, leaving angry red marks. She licked his neck and released a quiet moan. Ryo felt Rose rest his head on his shoulder to get a good view of the scene in front of them.

Diana walked up in front of the boy and looked into his eyes. The faraway look in his eyes was something she didn't seem to like very much.

"Hey now don't be like that. It's no fun if you aren't participating in this. Oh well. I guess I'll have to wake you up now won't I." The smile she had sent chills down Ryo's spine, it was malicious and purely evil.

She bent down and brought two ropes with her. She put the ropes to the floor and begun with removing the rest of his clothing, leaving him naked where he stood. She then used the ropes to tie his feet to the floor by using the loops already fastened there. This made his balance harder to keep as the feet where wider apart. Now he would have to use his arms more and that would tire him faster.

When the boy's feet was tied down she reached for a shin-vice(1) and she fastened it loosely to the boys right shin. She caressed his leg and all the way up to his bottom where she started scratching and she licked and kissed his thigh. When she had scratched her way back down to his chin she grabbed the shin-vice and looked up at the boy with a smile.

"Now be a good boy and wake up and show your agony for me, show me how I make you feel." With that she started to tighten the device slowly with one hand as she sat up on her knees to play with the boys genitals. Kissing and licking it as her hand fondled his backside.

She continued tightening the shin-vice and soon it was applying some pressure but still no reaction from the boy. However her fondling of his genitals made him become somewhat erect. She heard a little whimper from the boy as the small sharp edges of the shin-vise started penetrating his skin. She felt quite a resistance from the lever now and decided to make things move a little faster.

She took a strong hold on the lever and turning it fast, one whole lap at the same time as she brought his semi-erection fully into her mouth. Her clawed hand squeezed his balls. The shin-vice broke the skin as did her claws and she had him deep throated in a second.

As expected the boy woke up from the different sensations coursing trough him at the same time, making him scream in pain and ecstasy as the boy came hard in her mouth. Tears of pain and utter shame poured down his face and his whole body shook. His legs gave in and he slumped in a semi-standing position. If it where not for his arms that where now strained from keeping his body upright in there position over his head he would have crumpled to the floor.

Ryo swallowed a lump he had in his throat and he stood there wide eyed with clenched teeth, forcing himself to keep his breathing calm and slow as to not start hyperventilating. So far the only feelings in him from this display where those of anger and disgust. He glanced down at Rose and saw how he stared at Diana with morbid fascination.

During this Ryo had to wonder what would happen if he became like that to, how would that change his life? Would he move in here in order to get easy access to these rooms and to the other vampires living here? Would he leave Bikky? Would he hurt Bikky? Would he go so far as to turn him?

And what about Dee? He knew he felt something for the man but wasn't sure what those feelings actually where. Would the feelings turn into raw lust? Would he bring the man down here and end his life slowly? Or would he be selfish and turn him in order to keep him?

'_Oh, god no. That just can't happen.'_

Then a picture of Dee flashed through his mind and he saw the hopeful look again as he was handed the baseball tickets. He pictured himself being a friend with Dee and finally having someone to talk to and spend time with other than the customers and the employees at work.

He would love to have a friend again. After Rose turned him and brought him to New York he hadn't been allowed to keep in touch with anyone from his life. He missed everyone dearly. He wasn't even allowed to call his aunt Elena.

She didn't even know where he was. Rose had just brought him here after turning him. He had not been permitted to pack or anything else. He just up and left when the deed was done. Ryo cursed his trusting nature, why did he have to fall for the act Rose put on and trust him so completely?

Ryo also knew that trust was something he believed in and it wasn't something he would be able to stop doing for the rest of his life. The thing is he is usually very good at figuring out whom to trust and not, but he had been completely fooled by Rose and that was something he regretted deeply.

But he would trust in Dee. Trust that he had no ill intentions towards him and that he truly wanted to be his friend. Yes he would try and form a friendship with the man he had such a strong feeling for. Then he would have all he needed, a son and a friend. That was all he would need to be happy.

'_Yes for Dee and Bikky I will hold on through this and show them how strong I am. Show them that I will not take the easy way out of my misery. I am going to find another way to free myself from all this regret and torment. I have faith in myself.' _

He was brought out of his thoughts by Rose's breath caressing his ear as he whispered to him.

"Isn't this wonderful? Diana has really made these actions into an art. Watch all the blood pooling around his legs. Don't you just want to go lick it all up? Don't you feel the arousing pleasure these actions bring? Let yourself go Randy and I can help you feel better than ever before." Rose made his point clear by pressing his full arousal against Ryo's backside and let a moan slide past his lips.

Ryo decided not to answer his questions and looked back at the now very bloodied boy. Diana had tightened the shin-vice so hard it had undoubtedly cracked the bone inside. She had also bitten his thighs and his testicles so the blood was trickling down his legs. Now she stood before him with a long leather whip in her hands. His chest was already covered in long narrow lightly bleeding wounds.

She lashed out and then she walked up to lick the wound clean, just to reach back and give another lash. She gave him fifteen before she was satisfied. She placed the whip on the near by table.

"So, my little beauty how do you feel?" She stepped up to him and stroked his yet again hard erection. Ryo wondered briefly if the drug used had some sort of arousing ability to it.

Diana unclasped the scold's bridle and threw it onto the floor. She grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him roughly savouring the taste of slightly burned flesh and blood. She reached out towards the table where a Spanish tickler (2) lay.

While kissing him and stroking his re-hardened member she held the Spanish tickler in her hand and brought it to his back. Right between the shoulder blades she pressed it tightly to him and tore his flesh all the way down to his bottom. He screamed into her mouth and she stroked his erection fast and firmly.

He came yet again and his body collapsed from too much pain and exhaustion, completely putting all his weight on his tied up arms. They could all clearly hear his shoulders dislocate from the added weight of his limp body. He cried out in pure anguish and started mumbling incoherently.

Ryo fought not to turn and run away, he was on his way to loosing and he knew it but that's when he felt Rose move his hands. He pressed closer to Ryo and started licking his neck and caressing his chest and stomach. He moaned and let his hands slide lower on Ryo to grasp his cock through the fabric of his pants. He let out a shocked gasp and grabbed hold of Roses hands and just about growled at him.

"Keep your hands and your mouth to yourself. Keep to your own word sir." Rose angrily placed his hands on Ryo's stomach again and whispered in his ear.

"You can't possibly tell me this doesn't affect you in the least Randy. I can feel you shiver and you are tense as a wooden pole. Why won't you make it easy on yourself and give in to your primal emotions now?" Ryo looked at the poor boy and heard a faint whisper from him.

"Please, kill me. Just kill me. No more pain." He had no strength to do anything.

Diana lifted his chin up and spoke softly to him."My little beauty, you are so good at this you've done very well. Know that you have pleased me very much with your performance."

"The only effect this has on me sir, is that I am nauseated and disgusted by the scene in front of me. And the fact that you're trying to take advantage of my state is even more sickening. If you don't mind me saying so sir." Ryo said silently to Rose with some venom in his voice. Rose grew furious at this. He stepped away from Ryo harshly pushing him aside as he did.

Ryo lost his balance and fell to his knees on the floor. Rose yelled angrily to Diana.

"Just finish him off now. This is no use that idiot is to stubborn for his own good." Diana obeyed immediately and bit down on the boy's neck and drank what was left of his blood. Rose turned to Ryo and saw him getting up from the floor slightly shaken. He went over to him and grabbed his arms pushing to the wall by the cell.

"You will now go in there and claim the life of one of those boys. Because I don't like to go back on my word you may then go on your vacation but do not show your face to me in that time or I might feel like shortening it." Ryo went in the cell hearing the frustrated growls of his master.

He saw the boys in the cell where now fully awake and looked at him terrified. He walked over to them tears in his eyes and grabbed one of them by his hair and arm. He lifted him up and pushed him against the wall. He silently cried and whispered to the boy. "This is the best way for you. I'll make it as quick and as painless as I can. Believe me when I say I'm truly sorry for this." He bit down and heard the boy behind him cry out but not move. He emptied the boy of blood and when he let go he placed his hands on each side of the boy's head. Then he heard what would be the boy's last words. With a crying voice he uttered quietly."Thank you." Ryo let out a cry as he snapped the boy's neck and he fell limply to the floor.

He tried collecting himself and turned to walk out. He stopped beside but did not face the last boy.

"I'm sorry" was all he said and left the cell. Outside Rose was furious.

"Look at that man. He can't even ease his thirst without being totally broken afterwards. What the hell is your problem? Why don't you give in to your instincts? Give me one good reason to keep up with this idiocy." He screamed at Ryo.

"That is the only way to keep the last of my humanity. And the only reason to why you are so furious is because I won't give in to _your _desires. " Ryo answered quietly. He knew this was not something he should say to Rose in his current mood but he would not lie on this. Ryo heard Rose laugh loudly but soon stopped looking at him.

"Humanity? You want to keep your humanity? When the hell are you going to figure it out? You are not human anymore. I have already separated you from all that was human about you. You are a Vampire, a beast, a predator and a child of the night. You will never be human again, humans don't live of the blood of their own kind." He mocked Ryo who looked slightly afraid as Rose closed in on him tracing a claw over his throat applying only a little pressure.

"Know this Randy, as long as you try to live with human emotions you will never reach a calm mind. And sooner or later you will get attached to a human and then trust me I will be there to destroy the last of your humanity once and for all. Because you are mine, you belong to me. Never forget that." He drew his claw down Ryo's neck from his ear and down leaving a bloodied cut trailing after.

"I don't ever remember saying I belonged to anyone. You might have been the one to turn me but you do not own me. I'm not a possession." Ryo almost screamed at his master. All the feelings of the night were overwhelming him and he were about too completely crack. Rose who was already furious, threw Ryo towards the door with such force that he hit the wall. Hard. He grunted as pain went through his body.

"Get out of here before I drag you back here and strap you up and let you feel the same pain as your beloved humans do, but believe me it would be worse for you since you would not die as easily thanks to being a vampire. Now get out and don't you come near me during the entire time. Go now. Get the hell out" He screamed at Ryo who slowly got up and dragged himself out of the room as fast as he could.

The last he heard of the two left in the room was an angry roar from Rose as the heavy wooden door closed. Ryo ran as fast as he could, considering the pain he was in. He pushed passed the customers and reached the street where he ran all the way home fighting the tears and trying to not think of anything. As soon as he was passed the door to his apartment he fell apart.

He collapsed to the floor in a boneless heap screaming and crying for all he was worth. The things he had been made to see that night like the boy crying and his pleading words as he asked for death. Rose's unwanted touch was all to much for him to take and he could not keep his pain within himself any longer.

He was furious, mad, hurt, sad and exhausted all at the same time. What Rose had said had stung and he did not want to become a monster, he truly didn't. As he lay there crying his heart out Bikky came running from his room.

"Ryo! Hey what's going on? What happened? Hey talk to me." He lifted Ryo by his shoulders and hugged him for all he was worth. Ryo felt this and threw his hands around Bikky and put his head on the youth's shoulder crying and taking all the comfort he could get.

"Ryo what's going on? Why are you breaking apart like this? It's all right you're home now. Everything will be all right now." Bikky held Ryo who in turn held him like a lifeline. They stayed that way until Ryo had cried himself to sleep, right there on the hallway floor.

'_Okay so How am I gonna get this guy to his bed now?'_ Bikky thought with a sad smile on his lips.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ryo opened his eyed and wondered slightly where he was. This was not the roof of his bedroom, and come to think of it, he was not in his bed either in fact he was laying on the floor with a blanket over him and a pillow under his head. But what was most strange about his sleeping place was the fact that he had a sleeping teenager cuddling up to his side.

He could not help but smile at the picture he made. Bikky looked like such an innocent little boy, the face of a boy never having seen any of the evil of the world. That was far from the truth, He had been so close to all things evil he could almost taste it. But Ryo had luckily gotten him away from that. If he hadn't, Bikky would probably be either dead or turned into a werewolf by now.

He rose and shook Bikky slightly.

"Hey Biks. What's the story here? Why are we both sleeping on the floor by the front door?" Bikky looked up and yawned big and then he stared at Ryo wide eyed. Then he threw himself at him hugging him tightly.

"Are you all right now? What happened yesterday?" Ryo held him and answered.

"Yes I'm all right, I was put through an awful test last night but I'm okay now."

"Test what kind of test? Did you make it then?" Bikky let him go and Ryo stretched as they both stood.

"Yep, I'm not as weak as they thought, but I was so close to failing I'm just glad I made it home before I broke down." He stretched his neck and Bikky saw the cut.

"Hey how'd you get that?" Ryo touched the cut and winced.

"Oh just a little parting gift from Rose. Well what time is it?" Bikky chose not to comment seeing as how Ryo clearly didn't want to talk about it. Ryo glanced at the digital clock on the television and saw that it was only noon. Which meant he could go make lunch for Bikky and then go to bed a few more hours until dinnertime.

Then suddenly a thought struck him, and he remembered a decision he made last night.

"Hey Biks? You know that baseball game you wanted to go to? What would you say if I told you I could get tickets for it?" Faster than he could ever believe the teen stood in front of him looking intently into his eyes.

"I would say that if this is some kind of joke it would be very cruel and I would never talk to you again."

"Well then lucky for me it's not a joke then, because I have gotten the tickets and now we can go see…" He was cut short as a teenager tackled him holding him while they laughed overjoyed at the prospect of going to the game.

"Hahaha, I can't believe it. I'm actually going to the game. Wow I cant' wait to tell my friends. Oh I have to send them all an e-mail. This is gonna be so cool." He ran to the computer in the corner. Ryo chuckled at the teen's antics.

"So should I take that as a yes then?" Bikky ignored him and he made his way to his bedroom and closed the door sitting on the bed picking up the card he had received the other day and reached for the phone.

He tried the home phone number first but there was no answer there, so then he gave the cell phone a try. One beep, two beep, three beep, and there was an answer.

"Hey Dee. It's Ryo. About that game."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**And as usual Thanx for all the lovely reviews:** KawaiiYasha, ColeridgeFan, AngelofTheo, Ryde, Warrior nun, Hatori Sama, Time flys, Sumblink2.

I love you as always

**AN.** So finally next chapter is done and beta edited. I have to say that I'm surprised at how many chapters I have done it into. When I first wrote this story by hand a year ago the entire story was not this long. But reading those papers now I really didn't have any emotions involved it was pure background with a dialog. Now the story is maybe half done, so look forward to many more chapters, at least over twenty I would guess.

Well I have to say I am very pleased this far, I never thought It would turn out quite so angsty, I always thought I couldn't write anything but Mushy, cutie, lovie dovie storys. But Oh how wrong I were. I love angst but also romance.

I hope you guys liked this chapter and that I did not freak you out too much with all the awfulness in this chapter. Heh. Next chapter is promised to be a much happier one. A little Dee Ryo connection coming up. It's about time I get the story with those two going right? But no lemon quite yet but it will be soon enough, between who you ask?… You'll just have to wait and see.

Anyway until next time.

Ja ne


	11. Chapter 11

**The Demon's Den**

**By: Enzeru**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fake, If I did I wouldn't have all these mountains of bills to pay.

**Pairings:** Dee X Ryo and others appearing throughout the chapters

**AN.** This chapter has yet to be edited by both of my betas. Yaoinut has finished editing it and as soon as silver blue is finished I will edit it and repost the chapter.

**Warning.** None really. Just a teaser chapter

**Chapter ten.**

Dee and Drake sat in their office going through the case files and trying to make some kind of sense of the case. Well Drake worked on that while Dee sat in his chair with his feet on his desk chewing on a sandwich.

"Hey lazy head, would it kill you to help a little here?" Drake fumed. Dee could really be lazy as hell.

"What it's not like we're gonna find something new in the files today that we didn't find yesterday." Dee took a gulp of coffee and continued to eat his sandwich.

"But we have to do something. We can't just let him drop another victim on us while we're just sitting here doing nothing."

"Well that won't happen yet for a few weeks. I keep telling you we won't find him if it isn't a full moon out. It's a werewolf why won't you listen to me." Dee sighed and swallowed the last of his sandwich before lighting up a smoke.

"I will listen to you the same day you start making sense. Stop talking about fantasy monsters, there are no such things. Seriously I'm beginning to think you have lost it."

"Will you stop doubting me? There are beings like that out there. You have seen my scar yourself. That is made by said monster and you know it." Drake snapped his head up and looked at Dee.

"Will you stop it? Yes you have a big scar on the shoulder but what its from I can't tell. Could be a big dog. And isn't it a fact that when bitten by a werewolf you automatically become one yourself? But look here you are and never have you had any fur or fangs on you."

"Eh… well… Hey how come one who doesn't believe in this stuff knows so much about it?"

"Even I have been a kid. Now answer the question."

"I don't know why I'm not turned, but I swear it was a big man whit wolf features. What else would you say it was?" Drake gave up.

"Whatever let's just give the files one more try before we get yelled at by the chief."

But before Dee could do anything like that his phone rang.

"Hello Laytner here." Drake got curious when he saw how Dee's face lit up when he heard the voice on the other end.

"Hey Randy, of course it does… You do…Great, let's meat outside the main entrance then…okay I'll see you then. Bye." Drake's eyes got huge.

"No. Please Dee don't tell me you're sleeping with one of our witnesses?"

"Shut up. No we're not sleeping together…yet" Dee said with a grin plastered on his face.

"So that's why you haven't gone out with us lately, you have found a new conquest?" Drake chuckled. Dee drank the last of his coffee and answered slightly annoyed.

"No, it's not like that. I really like him and I want to get to know him. I have invited him to the baseball game next week."

"Oh, you're taking him to the game huh, and after that? Are you going to seduce him?"

"No we won't be alone. His foster son is coming with us." At this Drake looked like a fish without water.

"What? You're serious? I thought you hated kids. You really do like him. Wow! Never thought I'd see the day. Dee Laytner in love, that has to be first page news."

"Ah shut up will you. Jeez, is it really that hard to see me being serious in a relationship?"

"Ah yes. You are an eternal player. The guys will love this."

"Hey, take it easy now. I don't even know if what I'm feeling is 'love' but there's definitely something there and I want to find out what that is." Drake took pity on Dee and decided not to tease him.

"So does he feel the same for you?" Drake asked with a small smile.

"I'm trying to get him to find out." Dee looked dreamily into the air. They didn't say anything for a few minutes then Dee sat straight and picked up a file.

"Well might as well humour you and read some then." They sat like that for hours going over the files again.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The day of the game had arrived and Ryo was nervous as hell. He didn't really understand why he was feeling like that but he did. He had been having trouble sleeping during the day and thoughts and pictures of Dee whirled around in his head.

'_How come he is able to affect me like this? I can't understand it at all.' _The past days had been very good for Ryo as he had been able to relax without the constant reminder of his true life. But he really couldn't get any good sleep. Every time he fell in a sleep deep enough the memories from Saturday's 'dinner' came in form of nightmares.

Ryo stood in front of a mirror staring at the wall behind him. He still couldn't get why the reflection of a vampire disappears when they are created and still they can get caught in photos. Every time he woke up he walked to the bathroom to get ready in front of the mirror and every time he did a double take at the empty glass.

He was still nothing more than a fledgling, a baby if you will, a relatively new born one. How long had it been since Rose lured him into his web of deceit? Let's see, he had been working in the club for about nine months, but it was a year ago he was turned and forced to leave his home and his family, and only a month before Christmas at that.

'_Christmas, wow I hadn't realised it was so close. Mom, Dad, I wish I could go visit your graves ver Christmas. I don't think Rose would let me though. And Elena If I didn't think I would put you in danger I'd give you a call right now. I miss you all so much.'_

Ryo felt a tear flow down his cheeks as he went to his bedroom dresser and picked up a photo of him as a child, his parents, Elana and her husband Rick all together. He cried silently while looking at the photo.

'_I could never face you now. You wouldn't ever be able to look upon me as the man you knew again. I'm nothing more than a freak now. I have to feed on human blood to survive. My parents must be crying in heaven when they look down upon me.'_

He thought about the time when he first met Rose. His first thought had been about how Rose looked like a man with authority. He was a leader, but something dark lay behind those cold eyes, which gave Ryo the chills. Ryo shook his head to get rid of that memory.

He placed the photo back on the dresser and went out of the room to get lunch ready for Bikky who was getting home from school early. Then all the class was off until Wednesday so they could pack all they needed for the long trip.

XxXxXx

"Hey Ryo. Is lunch ready?" Yelled a hyper teenager from the doorway. Ryo smiled and put Bikkys plate on the table.

"Yeah it's on the table. So are you exited over the trip yet?"

"Hey let's focus on the game tonight first then tomorrow I'll start getting exited over the trip. You need to get your priorities right." Bikky ran in and sat down to eat.

"Don't you mean 'your' priorities?" Ryo laughed at Bikky as he threw food in his mouth. Bikky always ate like an animal when he was exited about things that were to happen. He washed the dishes as Bikky finished.

"Hey Ryo, are you really sure about this? I mean is it all right for you to be there with all those people and all the lights?"

It's all right Bikky. I'll do it for you. Besides the lights are all artificial and that wont hurt me. Why don't you ask what you really want to ask instead." Ryo said with a knowing smile. Bikky frowned and said.

"All right. Did you really have to call that perverted cop to come along? I swear he want's to get into your pants." Ryo's face was covered in red from that comment.

"Bikky! You know it was the right thing to do. He gave us the tickets. And besides I want to get to know him. I think he's nice." Bikky scowled.

"You won't say that the day he catches you off guard and takes advantage of you."

"Stop it Bikky, Don't talk about him like that. It wouldn't hurt for you to be nice to him either you know. Maybe you two would get along then." Bikky rose from his seat.

"Yeah right and there are ping elephants flying outside our window."

"And you wouldn't know that if you didn't find out first. You would need to go find out by lifting the curtain, not just make assumptions on things you can't see." Ryo spoke and Bikky tried to make sense of it but shaking his head he gave up. He was no good with that kind of deep talk.

"Eh… yeah whatever, I'm gonna go and e-mail Carol and then I'm gonna choose tonight's clothes." Bikky wondered off and Ryo was looking after him. Bikky was an amazing kid really, having lived through hell and still be such a cheerful boy as he is. How could one not envy him?

'_Well it's time for me to shower I think. I also need to look for something to wear tonight.'_

With that he left the kitchen thinking of how to dress and what Dee would appreciate o him. And with a slight blush on his cheeks he went into the bedroom and closed the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Reviewers… Reviewers… Reviewers… **Hatori Soma, pUppetEEr-NiNja, KawaiiYasha, Kuro Mizu-Kitsune, ColeridgeFan, Warrior Nun, Anon, TimeFlys, sumblink2, law916

**AN. **Okay this is a short chapter and only half beta edited but that's only because I have a lot of press on me at the moment with becoming unemployed and my back problem blossoming up again. Doctors, who will do noting to help with it, stuff like that.

And I will post chapter eleven on Saturday but it might be totally unedited but I leave for Greece on Saturday afternoon so I will not be able to work at all for two weeks so I feel like posting two chapters before I leave.

I will edit the chapters once I get home again and hopefully Greece will give me tons of inspiration. See you next chapter.

Lot's of love, Enzeru

Ja ne


	12. Chapter 12

**The Demon's Den**

**By: Enzeru**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fake, If I did I wouldn't have all these mountains of bills to pay.

**Pairings: **Dee X Ryo and others appearing throughout the chapters

**AN. **This chapter is as I said in the last chapter, un edited and I haven't proofread it myself really. So no nagging about grammar and spelling. please? I'm gonna revise it when I get home if my betas have edited it.

**Warning.** Yaoi, duh

**Chapter eleven.**

"This is gonna be so cool. Look at this place, so much people." Bikky was overly hyper where they stood outside the stadium waiting for Dee. He had a hard time standing still.

"Yes you make sure to enjoy yourself tonight. And remember to be nice to Dee when he arrives all right?" He gave Bikky a stern look, but the teen only shrugged and answered.

"Yeah, yeah, When's he coming anyway? It's late already." Bikky stomped his foot.

"Relax he'll be here any minute now. And it's not late we still have more than a half hour to get to our seats."

"It figures that a pervert like him would be late. Hmpf."

"Who are you calling pervert you little monkey brat."

"Who do you think Bozo? Ack. Ouch!" Bikky rubbed his heat where Ryo had smacked him.

"Behave Bikky. Hey Dee, Nice to meet you again."

"You to Randy, so have you two been waiting long?" Dee smiled and looked at Ryo.

"No…"

"YES." Ryo glared at Bikky and continued.

"like I said, No we recently arrived ourselves." Ryo and Dee smiled at each other and Bikky scowled. He didn't like the looks Dee was sending to Ryo. He would have to keep an eye on them. It seemed Ryo could not protect himself from Dee so Bikky figured he would do it for him.

"Well why don't we go inside then. Come on." They went inside and Bikky made sure to go first. When their seats came up Bikky ran and sat on the middle number of their three seats. Claiming it was the best seat for him.

And the game was great and once it ended the three left and once they got outside they came to a stop.

"So anyone hungry, we can go for the part over there and have hotdogs, my treat." He smiled and looked at Ryo.

"I'm not hungry myself but I'm sure Bikky would like one. After that game he should have a big appetite." Bikky grinned.

"Yeah and since he's buying I'm gonna have a huge one with lot's of stuff on it. Heh."

"Hey who said you could have something like that, You'll get a plain one with nothing on it." Ryo just shook his head and sighed. He started to walk unnoticed by the bickering two.

"What, you heard Randy. I have a huge appetite after that game. Just think of all the energy I put off in there. I'm a growing person and I need plenty food."

"If this is how you get when drained of energy, I don't even want to know how you are when you are fully rested. Brat." Dee looked tired just thinking of this kid on a sugar high.

"What? You just envy my incredible…" Bikky looked up to see Dee running away.

"Hey Randy wait up." Bikky then ran after them both. Annoyed to have just been dismissed like that. That Dee, he was just so… so… so He couldn't even find an appropriate word for him.

Ryo walked towards the park and kept a watchful eye on his surroundings. He had to be careful to be out in public like this when in company of others. If one of his 'brothers or sisters' where to see him in this position he would be in deep shit.

But somehow that thought didn't convince him to break this night apart. He had tasted the feeling of having fun once more and couldn't destroy it now. He giggled a little when thinking of Bikky's and Dee's constant bickering.

'_If they just sat down and talked relaxed…hah… Yeah right, the two of them? Sit down, talk relaxed with one another? Never gonna happen. They are both to stubborn to admit that they are so alike it's almost scary.'_ He heard Dee call for him and turned to him smiling.

Bikky came running up right behind him and the three went to buy the food. They all sat down on a bench and Ryo sweat dropped once seeing how a normal Dee/Bikky argument had ended in a eating contest. Both of them had ordered the biggest thing the seller had and they got all the toppings and were now stuffing their faces with it.

"Would you two please try and act normal? People are staring at you" But he was completely ignored as they screamed at each other about who ate the fastest and the most. But since they couldn't agree they both screamed.

"One more!"

"You will feel sick later if you keep this up… Ah, I give up." Ryo sighed and hung his head. He watched as they stuffed their faces again. About thirty minutes later and seven huge hot-dog's each both Bikky and Dee had collapsed on the bench with Bikky's upper body sprawled over Dee. Ryo stood looking at them with a frown and arms crossed over his chest.

They both looked kind of greenish on their faces. Dee groaned.

"Ohh, I don't…feel to…good." He said between small burping noises.

"Neither do… I." Ryo wrinkled his nose and said with clear annoyance.

"Well that's what you get for acting like spoiled little children. And don't you dare throw up and make a mess. Jeez I feel like a babysitter." But yet again he was ignored so he gave up. He walked away from them with a frown. Suddenly someone yelled his name.

"Hey Randy." He turned to the voice and smiled.

"Hello Carol. How are you?" Carol came running and hugged him.

"I'm fine. So how has your night been? Oh yeah you went to the game right? Did you have fun?"

"Yeah we had fun. Although most of the evening has gone to Bikky and Dee bickering." Carol looked curious.

"Oh yeah Bikky wrote something about a Dee going with you. Who's that?" Ryo pointed a finger towards the bench where the two lay.

"Dee is that lump that's collapsed on the bench with Bikky." Carol laughed and ran there.

"Hey Bikky. What's up with you? Why are you lying here like a sack of potatoes?" Once hearing Carol's voice Bikky jumped up and smiled.

"Hey Carol. Why are you here? Out for some food?" Bikky didn't even notice the fact that he currently sat on Dee's stomach.

"Hey brat you better get off me or you'll not be a pretty sight to see." Bikky stood and Dee rose. Carol eyed the handsome man before her and smiled, eyes twinkling.

"Hey there. So you're Dee huh?"

Eh, yes I am and who might you be then?"

"My name's Carol. Nice to meet you." She jumped up to him and stood close grabbing his hand shaking it. When she let go she turned to Bikky. She looked him in the eyes and winked.

"Ryo can Bikky and I go over to the fountain? I know he isn't allowed to hang out right now but over there well be within reach when you decide to leave."

All right Carol. But when I say we leave, we leave." Bikky nodded and the two ran off.

"Cute kid. Bikky's girlfriend?"

"Heh, don't say that loud enough for him to hear it. But yeah you might say that. They are practically inseparable. Bikky denies any kind of romantic feelings towards her. But on the other hand if he were romantically interested I would not trust the two alone so much. He is only twelve after all." Dee laughed.

"Haha Yeah, you are a little young to be a grandfather. Heh, but she sure was cute. He will have to hang on to her tight if he don't want anyone to steal her away when she fills out more." Ryo frowned and looked at Dee and before he could stop the question from coming he said.

" Do you find Carol attractive?" He mentally berated himself for that question. Dee smirked and looked at Ryo stepping closer.

"Yes for a girl her age she would be considered attractive but I don't go for underage people. I would rather prefer someone a little more grown, someone to match me in bed, someone like… you." The last part he whispered before sealing their lips together.

Dee held Ryo around the waist and pulled them together. Ryo put his hands around Dee's neck and tickled his hair. Ryo couldn't believe he did this. Was this truly what he wanted with Dee? Yes he wanted to see where his feelings for Dee would lead.

Suddenly Dee was gone from Ryo and in front of him stood one fuming boy and one giggling girl.

"Leave Randy alone you perv. He's not interested in the likes of you." Dee rose and rubbed his head where Bikky had kicked him.

"Shut up you brat, what do you know anyway? He didn't seem to be protesting to me." He grinned and Ryo blushed furiously.

"Please you two stop."

"Ohh that was so cute. You have my blessing Randy. I have checked him out and he seems all right."

"Checked me out? What do you mean. You know I'm a little out of your league little one." He smirked but Carol just smiled and pulled up his wallet from her pocket.

"I meant I checked you up by going through your wallet. Heh." Dee's eyes got huge.

"Why you little…Give me that. How did you get a hold of this?" Carol giggled.

"I pulled it from your pocket when I shook your hand."

"So you're a little thief aren't you. I'm a cop you know I could arrest you for that."

"Hey now relax. Carol, give his wallet back and Dee be nice, she's just looking out for me. Don't be mad at her okay." Carol gave the wallet back and Dee took it and patted her head.

"Thanx, and I forgive you. I would have done the same thing for him you know." He leaned down and said hushed but loud enough for all to hear. He smiled at Ryo's shy smile and red cheeks and turned with a smirk to a growling Bikky.

"Hey it's getting late I think me and Bikky should go home now." Bikky looked at Ryo.

"Ah do we have to? It's still early." Ryo laughed.

"No Bikky it's late. And in reality you shouldn't even be here. You're grounded remember. Now could you follow him and begin to head home Carol? I need to talk to Dee first." Carol nodded and Bikky opened his mouth to protest but Carol dragged him away.

"So you need to get the brat home huh?" Dee said standing next to Ryo.

"Yeah, I'm sorry tonight ended up in such a disaster." Ryo sighed.

"Are you kidding? I had a great time. Sure the kid annoyed the hell out of me but I finally got to spend time with you. That's all I could ask for and if hanging around that kid is the price I got to pay in order to do that. Well then I'd gladly pay that price ten times over." Ryo looked up at Dee surprised.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yeah off course I do. I told you before I really want to get to know you. I like you very much Randy." Dee hugged Ryo who held him back. Dee loosened his grip but did not let go of Ryo and looked in his eyes.

"Ryo, Would you have dinner with me? Just us so we can talk seriously together." Ryo flushed and nodded.

"I would like that Dee, very much. But just so you know I'm not much of a fan to eat out." Dee smiled and nodded.

"Well then why don't you come to my place and I'll buy the food, I'll warn you though I'm a horrible cook." He laughed together with Ryo.

"Well if you're buying I can cook. I love cooking anyway." Dee smiled and leaned forward to kiss Ryo who to his surprise met him and kissed him back immediately. At first it was merely a touch of lips until Ryo felt a soft tongue trace his lips silently asking for entrance.

Dee traced the rose coloured lips of Ryo and when he felt Ryo open his lips for him he took the invite. Their tongues danced softly at first but soon it turned into a wrestling match as Ryo felt a hand caress his ass and one his upper back.

Ryo tightened his hands in Dee's hair when Dee pulled their bodies together, letting it be known just how arousing this was for the both of them. They had both started to harden some at the attention they gave each other. Reluctantly and surprisingly Dee pulled away and looked breathlessly at Ryo.

"I thought you had to leave. So what do you say to dinner on Wednesday? After the brat leaves?" Ryo smiled lazily and had a dreamy expression on his face.

"Yes that will be fine. He leaves at five so how about I get to your place at seven?" Dee nodded and gave Ryo a light peck on the lips before turning to walk away. Ryo stared dreamily after him for a while before hurrying after Bikky and Carol.

Neither Ryo nor Dee had noticed the shadowed figure that had appeared behind a nearby tree. The figure had watched their make out session and now stood there with an evil smile on its face.

'_Well isn't this interesting? I will have to keep an eye on this I think. Heh, Now I will take you down Randy. Count on that.'_ The shadow silently followed where Ryo went and put the address to memory. It would enjoy the following events.

The shadow left one of its little messengers by the apartment building. The little bat flew to the house and hid in a crack in the walls there waiting to follow his target if he went away.

Then the shadowed figure went away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Reviewers, You are all so important to me.**. Aacire, Hatori Soma, Greenmeat, Warrior nun, Kuro Mizu-kitsune, Angeloftheo, PUppetEEr-NiNja, Raven Black,

**AN.** Okay so this chapter isn't to long either but if I had continued with the next part I fear it would not have been finished. I hope Greece gives me a lot of inspiration and hopefully I will give in to my own longing for a lemon between our favourite boys, Ryo and Rose……Heh No you know which boys I mean. But I don't know. Maybe that would be to early since it will only be their second date with the dinner. Maybe just a lime or something? I don't know we'll see then. gigglies

Anyway I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do. I'm still surprised at how it has turned out. It's wonderful to know people like my work and I will finish this story for my lovely readers aswell as for myself.

Well I got to go now. I'm gonna disconnect the computer and go to my parents house before we leave.

Until next time.

Lots of love.

Ja ne


	13. Chapter 13

**The Demon's Den**

**By: Enzeru**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fake, If I did I wouldn't have all these mountains of bills to pay.

**Pairings: **Dee X Ryo and others appearing throughout the chapters

**AN. **Thanx Yaoinut for editing.

**Warning.** Yaoi, duh

**Chapter Twelve.**

"All right Bikky, Are you sure you got everything packed? You didn't forget anything?" Ryo asked worriedly.

"Yes Ryo. You have already double checked my bag seven times there is no time for one more. Relax everything is all right. " They where standing on the sidewalk opposite of the road from the bus. Ryo didn't go over since there were no shadows around that side of the road. Ryo kneeled and embraced Bikky.

"Yeah all right! Have a great trip now. Don't wander off by yourself and follow the rules set for you. Be careful you hear?"

"Hey you be careful yourself too, don't let that perverted cop come to close and do something you don't want. He has his sight set for you I swear. He totally wants you." Ryo looked warily at Bikky and asked shyly.

"And if I would actually like that attention, what would you say Bikky?" Bikky was silent for a moment before answering quietly.

"Well, if that's truly what you want I would accept it I guess, but don't ever except me to be nice to that dumb ass. Just as long as you are happy I'll deal."

"Thanx Biks," Ryo hugged him again.

"If you don't let me go get on the bus now my teacher is gonna come here and get me." Bikky warned him. They held onto each other for a few seconds more.

"Mmm, bye now Ryo. I will be good. Promise." Bikky took his big bag and ran over the street to the bus. The teacher looked at him a little strangely but began to smile softly when Bikky said something to her. Well who wouldn't look strangely at a man standing in the middle of the day hiding in the shadows in a big coat with a hood over his head, embracing a child who's supposed to be his son?

As the bus left Ryo waved after it and then turned to leave, he had a dinner to get ready for one he really looked forward to. It had been a very long time since he had been looking forward to anything like he did now.

He walked through many alleyways to keep in as much shadow as possible. It wasn't very light at the moment. It was wintertime and the sun was setting early in the nights but not as early as five yet. It was however setting by now.

He got home and took a shower before deciding on what to wear. He chose to dress casual and relaxed, in a pair of faded black jeans that hugged his butt nicely and topped it off with a deep black button up cotton shirt.

'_I wonder what he decides to have for dinner. I hope he will like my cooking, well I better feed first. I really don't wish to be sick at his place.'_ He went to the kitchen and brought out one plastic bag filled with blood. He needed to have a healthy fill of blood so his system wouldn't get a shock when getting 'human' food.

For it was a fact that vampires are able to eat 'human' food, but if their hunger were not satisfied with blood first they would without a doubt get very sick for days. As a person turns into a vampire the food they used to eat will have no nutrition for them. So basically, they can eat it but they really shouldn't.

But Ryo really wanted to do this dinner thing with Dee so he would feed now and eat the food later to keep up appearance. Somewhere deep in the back of his mind he had a voice telling him to stop this now and leave Dee alone. He knew he could not keep this from Dee forever. Being this close to the man was just a stupid thing for him to do.

But that voice didn't have power enough to make Ryo see reason. He was to blind by the mortal feelings he had for the other man. However he did fear that this close relationship would make it hard for him to keep his secret.

'_What if he somehow finds out? No he can't. I will be careful. There shouldn't be any problems if I just take it easy.'_ He really didn't want to break it all off now, something inside of him hurt at the thought of never seeing Dee again. And then there was the thought of Rose. What if he found out? No Ryo knew to be careful. He would do everything in his power to keep this from both Dee and Rose.

Well that was what he hoped anyway. He walked to the dresser by the door and picked up the little piece of paper where he had written Dee's address on when he called earlier that day. Apparently they didn't live to far from each other and Ryo would only have a 20-minute walk ahead of him.

He walked over to the closest window and looked out behind the curtain. It was shadowed out now and the sun was low on the sky. He looked at the time and saw it was 8:15 already.

'_It seems winter is nearing more and more. A month ago the sun was still fairly high in the sky at this hour. Now it's getting darker earlier and earlier by the night. And I should start getting Christmas gifts soon to avoid the Christmas rush.'_

He had already bought one gift for Bikky; at the basketball game they went to he had sneaked away and bought a cap signed by the entire bulls' team. It had been expensive but very much worth it.

He was still going to buy gifts for Diana, Ted, Rose (not freely), he had also decided to buy a gift for Elena and Rick and have one of Carol's friends bring it to another state to post it discreetly far from here. He wanted them to know he was all right even though he couldn't contact them. And now there was Dee. He wanted to buy something for him too.

Well he would get to that during his vacation, but now to get to dinner. He went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. There was a bottle of Chardonnay he had been saving, for what he really didn't know so this night would be fine to have it on. With that he dressed in his usual outdoor outfit and left for Dee's place.

When Ryo got to Dee's place he looked hesitantly at the door and doubts started to float in his head.

'_Is this really a good idea? Maybe I should just cancel. What's about to happen between us? Rose would be furious if he knew. NO! I can't let him control my life like this. I won't become a lapdog like the others. I will break loose one day. Well here goes nothing.'_

He knocked at the door and heard footsteps approaching. The door opened and there was Dee, all doubts in Ryo's mind now fully gone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

'_Okay and now what should I buy? I have no clue. Argh, I should have asked what he would like to eat. Crap, I really suck at this.'_ Dee was at the nearby supermarket to buy what was needed for dinner that evening. But he had no clue as to what he was going to buy. He was a terrible cook and his knowledge in food was limited to fried bacon, fried eggs and Macaroni & cheese. That was what he knew how to do and even those he could screw up royally at times.

After standing in the isles for what to Dee seemed like an eternity a girl who worked in there came up to him with a bright smile. She was a cute girl but couldn't be a day over nineteen; she had short golden brown hair and pale blue eyes, a very curvy figure with large breasts and nicely shaped hips. Not to long ago Dee would have tried to pick her up but now the situation was different and he didn't feel attracted in the least.

"Excuse me sir, Can I help you?" The girl asked sweetly.

"Ah, Yeah I'm kind of lost here. I'm supposed to buy what's needed for a dinner date and I really have no idea of what to get."

"Is this your first dinner together?" Dee nodded at that. How did she know? Was he that apparent?

"I figured. You have no idea how many times guys come in here to buy things for the first date. It's really more common than one would think. Many guys want to impress the girls with a grand dinner but as soon as they get here they look like lost sheep. And often you don't really see the guys alone again." Dee almost sweats dropped at that. This girl really talked fast.

"You look like the average macho type to me, and those are the ones that only do this once. Apparently it's quite common that the girls come over to take over the chore of cooking since your kind usually messes everything up because of your lack of knowledge in the kitchen." She blabbered on like there was no tomorrow and Dee was getting annoyed. Face it, she was blunt and she indirectly insulted him whether she knew it or not. Before she could say another word he jumped in.

"Well then I guess it's lucky for us that I already warned '_him'_ of my lack of skill in the kitchen and we have decided that I would buy the items needed and he would cook with minor assistance from me. It's the best way to start a relationship you know, to share the work and do it together. Now would you mind helping me or do you intend to stand here babbling for much longer?" But as Dee hoped this would get her to be more professional and help him he found he should not have said anything about being with a man.

"Ohh, how cute! You're shopping to cook together with your boyfriend? What's he like? I bet he's a real softie. Is he cute? Do you love him? What does he look...?" Dee sighed and cursed his luck. She was obviously a yaoi fan girl. This was going to be the worst shopping experience in history. He only took comfort in the fact that he did it for Ryo and he was more than worth it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dee stood in his kitchen looking in the fridge at all the supplies he had gotten. The girl had told him to start dinner with a salad and she recommended the Greek-salad so he had gotten what was necessary for that one.

And for the main course he had bought things for Pasta Carbonara. He also topped it all of with ice cream with whip cream and strawberries. The girl had assured him that this would surely be great for a first date. He hadn't planned to have so much for dinner so he thought of saving the dessert for another opportunity.

Dee got dressed in a pair of grey jeans and a cobalt short-sleeved formfitting shirt. He had a bottle of Champaign in a bucket of ice in the kitchen. He had bought it to celebrate their first time alone together. Now Dee felt ready to greet his guest and just then he heard a knock on the door.

He nearly ran to get the door, but he collected himself to be able to greet Ryo properly. He opened the door and there stood Ryo as beautiful as ever, with a shy smile on his lips. He looked back at Dee and they both seemed caught in the moment as they both just stared at each other. Ryo was the first to break the silence and he handed Dee the wine.

"Hi Dee. It's nice to see you. Here I brought this for dinner." Dee smiled and took the bottle moving from the door.

"Thank you Ryo. It's great to see you too. Come in please." Dee let Ryo in and closed the door.

"Let us get this wine to the kitchen." He led Ryo inside and they went to the kitchen where Dee took out the bucket with the Champaign in it. He also took out two glasses and handed one to Ryo.

"How about a toast, to us and our first opportunity to be alone together?" Ryo nodded smiling and they both took a sip of the bubbly substance.

"Well Ryo what do you say we get dinner started?" Dee said and they got to work.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Reviews.** Asara Kaden, Yuffie03, KawaiiYasha, Hatori Sohma, Seke, Demonrights.

I love you all. I live of your reviews alone… sweatdrop

**AN.** So now it's time for a normal dinner, well that depends on how you look at it…

So what's gonna happen now?

The next chapter contains Lime but between who is for me to know and you to find out. HEHEHEHE

Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. The next one is already at the betas and will be posted as soon as possible.

Greece gave me instiration and I wrote three chapters by hand there.

So as always please leave rewievs I love that, Well as long as you love the story I love you… Hehe….

Well that's it for now.

JA NE.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Demon's Den.**

By: Enzeru 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fake, If I did I wouldn't have all these mountains of bills to pay.

**Pairings:** Dee X Ryo and others appearing throughout the chapters

**AN.** Thanx Yaoinut for editing.

**Warning.** Yaoi, duh. And Lime yayy…

**Chapter Thirteen.**

"Oh my! You really bought a lot of food Dee. Do you plan to make me fat?" Ryo stood looking at all the things with large eyes.

"Heh, a little food is just what you need. You're so pale I bet you aren't eating enough. And besides you do look a little thin." Ryo looked confused at him.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with my weight. I happen to be in great shape thank you very much." Ryo snorted and that statement earned him a smirk and an appreciative look from Dee.

"Oh? Care to prove to me just how fit you really are later on?" Ryo blushed and looked at the floor. Dee laughed and said.

"Relax Ryo I'm just kidding. There is nothing wrong with your weight. You look just fine to me." Ryo avoided his eyes and started to bring the food out from the fridge.

"Well how about we start dinner now?" Ryo looked up at Dee who just nodded in approval. Ryo soon realized how truthful Dee had been when he had said that he sucked in the kitchen. He could hardly slice a tomato without squashing it first.

"Dee take it easy. It's supposed to be sliced tomatoes not tomato sauce in the salad." Dee looked at him with a sheepish grin and tried again. Luckily he had bought a lot of tomatoes. He really didn't know how to deal with food, he had bought enough of everything to be able to last for more than three people.

From the beginning it was decided that Dee would do the salad and Ryo the main course but Ryo realized he would need to deal with both. He held up the red onions to Dee.

"Here Dee chop this instead. It's something you should not have a problem with." Ryo chuckled at the disgruntled look showed on Dee's face.

"Hey! I told you I sucked in the kitchen." Ryo only giggled lightly at that. While being in the kitchen they had a lot of laugh, Dee had almost initiated a food war but got thoroughly scolded by Ryo. Soon they where seated eating their dinner.

The salad was done in comfortable silence while they exchanged many long looks, when they almost finished with their main course the champagne was finished and they had about half the bottle of wine left. That's when they started a conversation.

"So, tell me about yourself. I'm curious about you." Ryo Was a little startled by the breaking of silence but began to think of it.

"Well I don't know. There's really not much to tell." Ryo was thinking before continuing.

"I grew up in New York until I was seven years old, then my family moved to LA and there I stayed until about a year ago when I moved back here to work in the club. That's about it I don't know what more to say."

"Well how about your name. Is it Randy or Ryo?"

"Actually both are accurate. I'm half Japanese. My mother was Japanese and my father American. Randy is my American name and Ryo is my Japanese name. I personally prefer Ryo but only those really close to me know me by that name. Not even any of the ones at work knows about it."

"Well then I feel honoured that I get to call you by that name." They had both finished their food now and Dee stood motioning to the couch in the living room instead. "Let's go sit in the living room." Ryo nodded and they took their glasses and went in to sit on the couch. There, Ryo continued their conversation.

"Yes. I have a really hard time letting people close to me and that's why I won't use Ryo as my name in general. You, Bikky, and Carol are the only ones in NY who knows me as Ryo."

"So does your parents still live in LA?" At that Ryo looked sad and he said in a hushed voice.

"No. They died about two years ago." Dee wanted to kick himself for asking that now, but he couldn't have known right.

"I'm so sorry Ryo. How did they die? If you don't mind me asking." At this Ryo's sorrow was replaced by immediate anger. The look in his eyes was one of pure rage. Dee was surprised at this. Never had he seen a look even closed to real anger in the man and now he looked furious. But at hearing what he said next Dee saw the reason for it.

"They where killed. They where on their way home from the airport after one of their business trips, but on the way they where shot at repeatedly and they died in the car. The police still haven't found who did it." Ryo was seething with anger and Dee felt bad for being a cop at that moment. Ryo started crying his face betraying the battle of emotions between his sorrow and anger. Dee went over to Ryo's side and held him tight.

"I'm truly sorry Ryo. I shouldn't have asked. I do wish there was something I could do." Ryo hugged him back glad for the comfort given to him. He sniffled and looked up into Dee's eyes.

"It's all right. I just haven't gotten over it yet. I loved them so much. Sometimes I feel so lost without them. God I feel like a little baby, but could we just sit like this for a while? It feels nice." Ryo still cried slowly, Dee nodded and held Ryo in his arms until he was collected.

After a while the sobbing subsided to only light sniffles, but soon Dee felt Ryo shaking slightly and heard what sounded very much like giggles. He cocked an eyebrow and pulled his head back to watch Ryo's tear streaked face. But at the sight of the giggling smile on that face brought a smile to Dee's lips as well.

"What is it Ryo?"

"Nothing really I was just thinking of the position were in. It makes me feel like a little kid being comforted by an adult." Dee wondered what he meant by that and took a moment to look at their position. He saw that while comforting Ryo he had curled up in Dee's lap and Dee now held him like a little child. He smiled and held onto Ryo tightly.

"I don't mind. It feels good taking care of you. And just so you know, I certainly don't see you as a child." Dee lifted Ryo's face upwards and kissed him lightly on the lips. As the kiss ended Ryo stood and stretched.

"Well now, should we do the dishes maybe? Might as well get rid of that boring part." Dee stood as well.

"Yeah, lets." They helped each other to bring the dishes into the kitchen. Dee filled up the dishwater. When he added the cleaner to the water there was a mountain of foam building on top of it. When he started cleaning the dishes there was foam flying around them. Dee cleaned and Ryo dried.

When all was done Ryo burst out laughing clutching his stomach.

"My gods Dee look at you. You're covered with dish foam." Dee looked at himself and then turned his eyes towards Ryo with a wicked smile. He took a handful of foam from the still current dishwater, Ryo's laughs died down and he looked at Dee with large eyes.

"Dee what are you doing?" Ryo backed away slowly and saw how Dee walked after him carefully.

"Well I figured it wasn't fair that you are completely foam free while I'm covered in it." With that he lunged at Ryo who quickly dodged his attack. Ryo and Dee ran around the apartment like that until Ryo managed to trip Dee. Dee fell to the floor and got what foam left on his hand on himself.

"Hey that's cheating, Bastard. Hey help me up, don't just stand there looking all smug." Ryo reached for Dees hand to pull him up but Dee had other plans. Ryo hadn't expected Dee to pull him downwards so he lost his balance and fell down on top of Dee.

Dee caught him and held him in a very intimate embrace and Ryo's clothes got wet from being pressed against Dee's.

"Wah, and you call me a cheat?!" They both burst out laughing where they lay. Their laugh soon faded to faint giggles. They had yet to move as Ryo raised his hand to brush some foam from Dee's cheek.

"You look like some kind of a snowman. Look." Ryo raised his hand for Dee to see.

"Oh yeah? Then how's this?" Dee pulled Ryo's face down and rose to meet him. When their lips met Ryo didn't even freeze but gave in to it right away. Dee put his hands on Ryo's cheeks and Ryo's hands found their way to Dee's neck and sneaked into his hair.

That small touch of lips combined with the alcohol consumed and paired up with the position they where in made fires lit up in both of their lower regions. Dee let his tongue sneak out and caress Ryo's lips, Ryo opened his mouth to let Dee inside and his tongue met Dees in a fierce dance. Dee's hands travelled down Ryo to his abdomen and he let them sneak in under Ryo's shirt to caress his chest. This action brought a moan from Ryo and he started to unbutton Ryo's shirt to gain proper access to his chest.

When this was done Dee rolled them over so that he was on top of Ryo.

"Now you look like a snowman to." He smiled and Ryo pulled up to kiss him. This made Dee thrilled, he loved the feeling of a kiss initiated by Ryo. This kiss was hungry and hot, clearly showing the need rising between them. Ryo pulled away to get rid of Dee's shirt. Then Dee lowered his head and kissed Ryo's right nipple.

As soon as Dee's tongue touched Ryo's nipple Ryo gave a little whimper. Dee decided that that was a sound he really liked. He brought his right hand to touch Ryo's left nipple to, he nipped and kissed the erect pebble before moving and doing the same with the other. Ryo moaned and twined his finger in Dee's hair and caressing his neck.

The sound coming from Ryo's mouth made Dee crazy for more. He started kissing and licking a path slowly down Ryo's stomach and stopped by his bellybutton. Once there he placed small kissed around it and finally dipped his tongue into it.

Ryo was slowly going mad, the feelings Dee stirred up in him where new and oh so wonderful. He couldn't keep quiet even if he tried. Dee's ministrations where amazing and he wanted more, what Dee was doing wasn't enough to put out the sudden fire that was burning within him.

When Dee dipped his tongue in his belly button he moaned aloud and looked down to see a smirk grace Dee's beautiful lips. Suddenly Dee's lips latched onto him and they kissed savagely and hungrily, they both gasped at the feeling when Dee pressed their erections together.

Dee pulled back and began licking a trail down Ryo's torso and stopped right above his pants. Ryo was a little startled as Dee slowly slid his pants off but as he felt a tongue on his hips he melted and went with it. What Dee did felt so good, He had never felt anything like this and he didn't want it to stop.

But none of the feelings so far could even get close to the feeling of his erection being engulfed in Dee's extremely hot cavern of a mouth. At this point Ryo had to pull every ounce of his concentration to keep from screaming.

Dee saw the beautiful already dripping erection in front of him and couldn't restrain himself any further so he took the whole thing into his mouth. He sucked it slowly and his hands were caressing Ryo's thighs, Ryo whimpered and moaned more and louder and Dee started sucking faster and he placed his right hand on the base of Ryo's cock. Soon he could tell Ryo was so close and he cupped his balls with his left hand and squeezed carefully.

Ryo felt the tension building and fast, he felt like he was about to explode soon and started to breathe faster and shallower. But now more foreign feelings came to him and he felt a sudden overwhelming hunger overcome him, his head started to swim and he felt his fangs elongate. His whole body felt like it was burning and he felt he was at his limit.

"Oh… Dee I think I'm…I can't hold on… Ahh…Dee I'm…I'm coming…" And came he did with what sounded like a scream and a savage growl in one. His whole body shook from the greatest climax he ever felt.

Dee took all that came to him and swallowed it greedily, once Ryo's aftershocks where subsiding he felt arms pull him up and right into a kiss. This kiss couldn't be described as anything else but pure lust and hunger.

Ryo kissed him with all he had; his head still swimming and the hunger still fully there. Suddenly Dee pulled back and Ryo snapped out of his daze when he tasted blood in his mouth but Dee latched onto him again obviously ignoring the fact that Ryo had bitten him hard enough to draw blood. A cold feeling was spreading in Ryo's spine and when he felt Dee's hands begin to caress his ass, his hunger got even worse and he could actually hear Dee's blood pulsate within him.

This was not the ordinary hunger one felt when needing to feed, no this was the hunger he had seen so many times at the club and he started pushing Dee from him while protesting weakly. He didn't want to fall into bloodlust, not now, not ever. He needed Dee to stop before it was too late.

"No! No stop please Dee." Ryo whispered quietly with teary eyes. This made Dee very confused. Ryo sobbed quietly and hugged himself.

"My god Ryo! What's wrong? Did I hurt you? Did I do something you didn't want me to do? I really thought it was something we both wanted." Dee was truly worried.

"No Dee it wasn't you, you made me feel wonderful. I just got afraid. I'm so sorry." Dee looked at Ryo and wondered what he meant by that. But then it came to him, the first thing that struck him and he felt really bad.

"You are afraid that it's too soon and that I don't feel anything more than pure lust for you? Am I right?" Well those thoughts had been in Ryo's mind so he let that become the truth in Dee's eyes. He couldn't very well say as it was now could he? So Ryo nodded crying and Dee held him comforting and Ryo latched onto him yet again and they just held each other there.

"Don't ever doubt my feelings for you. I really like you a lot and would never do anything to hurt you. I would go to the end of the world for you. I love you Ryo." Ryo didn't know what to say when he saw the serious look on Dee's face with his eyes shining of complete love and devotion.

"But seriously, did you really have to bite me so hard? I'm bleeding now." Dee smiled at the still scared Ryo who tried to gain composer and make the fangs pull back. Ryo couldn't believe what he had just heard. Dee loved him? Those words made a lovely warmth spread through Ryo's body and he blushed slightly. He wanted to respond but was it to soon?

"Dee…I…" but he didn't get to finish as Dee placed an index finger on his lips.

"No, don't say anything you're not ready to say. Just know how I feel and when you are ready you come to me and tell me how you feel. Okay?" Ryo threw himself onto Dee and hugged him whispering a quiet thank you to Dee. There they sat just hugging and enjoying each other's warmth.

They moved from the floor and sat huddled together in the couch. Ryo leaned against Dee and had his head on other mans chest and his hand on the base of his neck and shoulder. He saw a scar on Dee's chest; it was about four inches long.

"How did you get this scar Dee? It's awfully large." Ryo looked at it and waited for Dee to answer.

"That's from my days as a newbie on the force. We were supposed to catch a bank robber who had been hitting several banks within the span of 4 weeks. My partner and I had been on to him and we had chased him to a warehouse. Heh cliché huh? Well as stupid as it seems that's what often happens. Anyway my partner and I where stupid enough to split up, we figured it shouldn't be a problem since the man didn't seem too dangerous for us. Well he managed to catch me off guard and we fought but he was strong as hell and he cut me with this huge hunting knife. And that's when my partner came and shot him in the shoulder. The cut hurt like hell as he had managed to cut deep enough to scratch my ribs and it took 30 stitches to close it. Later they told me I had gotten the obligatory newbie wound." Dee chuckled as he felt Ryo shudder. Ryo traced the scar carefully.

"Hey you get many scars as a police that's part of the job. But I think most of my scars are from my days as a teenager. I truly was a delinquent back then. Heh." De laughed and Ryo smiled.

"Dee would you tell me about your life? It sounds like you've been through a lot." Dee sighed and answered.

"Well as I said I was quite the delinquent in my young days. We where a bunch of friends who always hung out together…"

**AN.**

**Okay so we all know about the thing with Aaron and Jess Laytner and what happened there so I'll not go through that. And for those who don't know it's not anything vital for this story in particular. Just know it has to do with betrayal and drugs and a dead friend. AN END**

"Oh I'm so sorry Dee that must have been hard." Ryo knew how it was to loose parents and Dee had loved Jess like a father. But he wondered why he had the same name when he had said he was not his father. But he didn't want to ask too much so he put that question away to ask another day. He put his hand on Dee's cheek and leaned up to give him a peck on the lips. Then he placed his head back onto the chest.

Ryo's hand stayed at the nape of Dee's neck and he caressed the smooth skin there until he came against some uneven skin. _'A scar? It's big.'_ At the touch he felt Dee shudder slightly, Ryo caressed the whole scar with light fingers but he suddenly felt a sting in his fingers when he touched it. He stiffened and his eyes widened. He pulled his hand back and looked at the fingers and saw they where slightly red as if irritated from a sting or from poison.

He rose up and looked at it and gasped. He knew exactly what that was.

"Dee how did you get that scar?" He asked dead serious with a slightly concerned expression on his face. Dee sighed and looked at Ryo.

"If I tell you will you promise not to laugh at me? What I am about to say is nothing but the truth, I swear." Ryo looked completely serious.

"Yes Dee I swear it. Now tell me." Dee wondered little about his dead serious attitude but ignored it to answer the question.

"Once when I was young I was late home as usual and thought to take a shortcut through the alleys. But this night I was later than usual and the alleys had barely any light, only what reached from the streets at the ends and off course the light from the full moon over my head." Ryo knew it, he already knew what happened but let Dee speak since he had to know the last detail.

"Once I had reached the middle of the alley I heard something behind me but when I turned nothing was there. But then something grabbed me from behind and I was thrown into a wall but I managed to not hit it to hard and I tried running away but then I was yet again grabbed and turned to face my assailant and I screamed at the sight that greeted my eyes. And this is where it all gets freaky." Ryo snapped out of his seriousness for the fraction of a second at that, He didn't think a guy like Dee would use a word like freaky.

"Okay, what I saw was a werewolf. I swear. A true werewolf a monster made of half man half wolf. Trust me I know it sounds insane and I have been told hundreds of times that I'm crazy when I've told this story. But I'm telling the truth." Ryo only nodded quietly and Dee continued his story.

"I kicked it hard right on it's groin, I figured that's something no male being in this world could be able to handle without letting go of things in its hands. And indeed it howled loudly and let go, I ran as fast as I could and yelled for help. But soon he was upon me again and suddenly I screamed like never before when he buried his laws in my shoulder. But as soon as he was about to rip the flesh of my shoulder he let go whit an annoyed whine and he threw me aside. I heard a voice but was almost unconscious and didn't hear what they said. Before I blacked out I saw a figure in front of the werewolf. That's when I blacked out. I woke up about a week after and the only evidence there was of the incident was this scar. It burned for weeks afterwards and mostly around the full moon cycle. And I am well aware of the stories and I don't know why I haven't turned into a werewolf myself." Now Dee sighed loudly and hung his head in defeat.

"Every time I tell this story I become more aware of how insane it sounds. I don't know maybe I am crazy and it was all just images conjured up by the fewer I had." Ryo felt sorry for him. Never had he seen Dee with such a sad and defeated impression, clearly debating with himself about his own sanity. Ryo looked at the scar and he knew why Dee had not turned. He stroked Dee's face and kissed him softly.

"The wound has been purified, it must have been a hunter who came to your aid and they probably purified the wound at the spot once dealing with the werewolf." Ryo said softly and looked into Dee's eyes, he smiled.

"I don't think you are crazy at all, Trust me on that one. There are a lot of unexplainable things out there and this is but one of them." Dee was stunned. He had med believers two or three times before but none of them spoke so calmly about it as Ryo. It sounded on Ryo like it was an everyday thing to hear about things like this.

"Wh…what do you mean purified?" Dee was confused and really couldn't come up with a better question.

"Well, if you are fast enough after getting bit there is a way to prevent the change. Hunters as they are known as use a fluid made out of holy water and plenty of tiny fragments of pure silver. They boil it together and then put it in tiny glass bottles. They pour it onto the bite and it goes into your blood system and gradually kills all the poisonous cells from the werewolf." Ryo touched it and felt the sting again which only showed that the fluid was truly still active.

"That's why it hurt so much the first few months is always painful because the water is still killing off cells gone astray, as for why it hurt mostly during the full moon cycle well that's when the wolf cells fought the strongest to take over you, but don't worry it is made to protect for a lifetime. You are safe." Dee nodded quietly with wide eyes.

"How on earth do you know all this? No one has ever known anything like this before." Ryo only smiled and said.

"Just know that you are incredibly lucky that you were found by someone with a proper and strong potion. As for how I know this I really can't tell you but just trust me on this, Please Dee. I know." Dee felt a strong reluctance in Ryo at this subject so he did not ask again. However he suddenly got a thought.

'_Wait he believes me. My god he truly does. He didn't laugh at me.' _Dee was suddenly overjoyed at the fact that his love believed him and didn't doubt him in the least and even told him things he never knew. He reached out and hugged Ryo.

"Thank you." He whispered quietly to Ryo.

"Well I think it's time for us to call it a night now." Ryo said smiling.

"Yes I guess. It has been an eventful night hasn't it? Well I'm so glad you came Ryo. I really enjoyed this night." They stood and put on their shirts again and Dee took Ryo's hand and made him look at him.

"Ryo would you like to come with me to a very special place tomorrow evening? This place is very important to me and I would love to bring you there."

"I would love to Dee. At what time would that be? I won't be able to go to early as I'm very busy during the day." Ryo smacked himself mentally at how stupid that sounded.

"I was thinking of leaving by seven. So what do you say?"

"Yes I would love to come Dee."

"Should I pick you up? If you don't mind telling me where you live that is." Ryo thought about it but decided that it wouldn't hurt for him to know, it was just Dee after all.

"All right I'll write down my address for you." Dee and Ryo stood in the door and Ryo turned to leave. Dee pulled him back and kissed him briefly on the lips. Then Ryo smiled and left leaving Dee to look after him until he was down the stairs. He went back inside and went to take a shower.

Ryo felt like he was floating and he had a stupid smile on his lips, he walked on happily unaware of his winged follower who had been waiting at the building entrance all evening.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Reviews:** You are the most awsome people out there I swear… Mortal Harrison. PUppetEEr-NiNja, Green meat, Asara Kaden, Kuro Mizu-Kitsune, KawaiiYasha, GreenEyedCatDragon, Warrior nun. I swear I love you so much…

**AN. **Okay so finally some Dee Ryo action. But hey they still have the big leap to go and I don't know when that will be yet. Well anyway it will happen I promise.

And I hope the lime-ish wasn't all that bad, my first serious try for one. Okay so Next chapter will reveal who our dark shadowed creature stalker thingie is… Hmmm anyone have a guess???… Hey I know, but I'll never tell…. Well until the next chappie that is.

Next chapter is written and will be sent to the beta tomorrow.

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and I'll see ya next chappe.

Oh yeah one more thing . . . . . Don't forget to Review.. Kisses..

Ya ne


	15. Chapter 15

**The Demon's Den.**

**By: Enzeru**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fake, If I did I wouldn't have all these mountains of bills to pay.

Pairings: Dee X Ryo and others appearing throughout the chapters 

**AN. **Thanx Yaoinut for editing.

**Chapter 14.**

It was early morning just an hour before the sun would rise and shine its deadly rays upon the streets of NY. The streets where quite empty at this hour mostly homeless people roaming around looking for a place to sleep or something to eat. Not many people would walk around at this hour in these parts and yet there on one sidewalk stood a dark figure all alone.

This figure just stood there unmoving and quiet, at least that's how it looked like to the people who did roam the streets. The figure was dressed in black leather from head to toe blending in with the darkness around them. The figure's head was covered in a thin hood hiding its head from onlookers. But the figure was far from quiet. If you went close enough you would hear a hissing sound from the pale lips.

Soon you could hear the slight sound of flapping wings, something from a little bird maybe. But from out of the dark alleys there came a small bat towards the figure, which held out a long stick in his hand. The little bat flew right to the stick and latched on to it immediately hanging from it with folded wings. The hissing increased from the figure and after a few minutes the bat flew back to wherever it came from.

The figures face was now carrying an angry scowl but that soon was replaced by a wide smirk.

'_So Randy, you will not stop defying master? I had thought that last time might have been a one-time thing and that you would actually feed on that gorgeous man, what a waste. I would know just how to handle a trophy like him. Randy so does not deserve that man. I wonder how I should handle this knowledge. Should I tell master or have some fun first? Heh yes, I do so wonder if Randy has told that man his secret yet? Oh my, this could be fun." _And the figure started giggling manically.

The giggles soon erupted into laughs and the figure clutched his stomach and bended forward his whole body shaking. Then the figure threw its head back and yelled to the sky.

"Soon it's my turn to shine in the eyes of our master. Just you wait." The hood fell off the head and one could see the long shining fangs that adorned the mouth of a lithe man with lightly blue hair. For potential onlookers he probably looked like a mad man screaming to God in the heavens.

Those screams however drew the attention from another figure not too far away from where he was. This one was also a man with dark blond silken hair that fell neatly by the side of his face. This man had a truly sadistic look in his eyes and smiled evilly when walking over to the laughing man. And he wore glasses even though he should not need to.

"Well if it isn't Berkley Rose's number one lapdog. Hello JJ, I see you're in a good mood this morning." He drawled and his fangs shined in the moonlight.

"Good morning Leo sir." JJ said and bowed slightly to the tall blonde vampire in front of him. The other just smirked and looked at JJ for a while.

"You can stop bowing now young one, no need to be so formal. Tell me, do you treat Rose with that kind of respect as well?" JJ looked at him surprisingly.

"Off course I do sir. I would never dishonour my master or anyone with the same stature or higher than his." True JJ did know how to act in front of the high-ranking vampires. He had learned that the hard way. In reality he was an over energetic, overgrown child. But those tendencies had soon been '_trained_' out of him.

"And yet I doubt you have reached any higher position now than the one you had the last time I came for a visit." JJ nodded in agreement even though he really wanted to scream his frustration of that fact.

"So he's still pining for that fledgling of his then? Well I can't really say I blame him. That man would be a nice prize for anyone to show off as his own. I wouldn't mind getting him for myself. If I wasn't married I mean." He saw the downcast look of anger in the youth's face. JJ felt the jealousy flood him from those words. He would never understand what everyone saw in that cowardly little disgrace of a vampire.

"Heh, you still hate that man? Well I'm afraid you don't have what it takes to win over him. The only way for you to get on top of this situation would be if he disappeared. So you might as well get used to it young one for Rose would never let him disappear. Against that man you will never win." The vampire laughed and seemed to just faze away and there a fuming JJ stood alone once again. But JJ soon smiled and said quietly to himself.

"No you are wrong Leo. I have some knowledge, which is going to help me win over that bastard Randy. And when I'm done with him I will go to Master and he will reward me big time for my actions and take me to be his partner." He turned and started walking down the street towards the club.

"That bastard coming here acting so high and mighty, speaking with such disrespect about master. He seems to forget the fact that he is not a master himself yet. But on the other side his master is on the same level as master Rose if not higher and Leo himself is just as high as any master. Still he's nothing more than a fucking bully." He was walking home grumbling angrily. Suddenly out of nowhere there was a presence beside him.

"Who's a bully you say?" Came a sweet feminine voice from his right.

"What's with people tonight? First Leo just appears and now you?"

"Oh Leo you say? Hmm, is he coming to visit us? I do hope so. He's great to play with. He's as good as Rose but in an entirely different way." JJ looked disgusted at seeing the dreamy look on her face.

"How can you say that Diana? He's always disrespecting master and acting like he is so high and mighty. It makes me sick." Diana laughed.

"Well he is. He is the master over nearly one hundred vampires and they all are strong and good at what they do." At this JJ looked thoroughly confused.

"What you didn't hear? About a month ago he decided to leave his masters home and become a leader himself. Puppet-master decided to test his strength and see if he could handle it. When he was satisfied with Leo's performance he gave him 50 of his newest fledglings as a parting gift. And in just this one month he has made his group double in number." JJ stood there staring with mouth agape.

"I can't believe it. That bully actually took the leap and got himself made master? I thought he would never leave Puppet-master. But on the other hand it's known that he's as strong and even stronger than several vampire masters are. But still he's an ass."

"Yes he has high enough stature in this society to behave like that. And besides most masters are true asses. That's just how it is. Well anyway, how was your hunting? Any goodies tonight?" JJ sighed in resignation he knew she was right but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Yeah it went okay. I found a tasty little treat at a bus stop. But how boring he was. Hardly put up a fight. Nothing worth playing with. Ugh, I'm so bored I could die, again." Diana walked closer to JJ and put her hand on his ass squeezing it.

"Well what do you say to joining me downstairs for the day? I could at least give you a few little deaths if you would come." Diana purred against the youth's ear.

"Well I do say that offer is really one I can't decline. But how come you're asking me? An offer from you doesn't come everyday." He smiled a goofy smile. To be invited by Diana was huge in his eyes. It was next to being with master. He was well aware that she would be there to share master even if master had a partner.

"Well I don't really go for ones as young as you but I guess you might surprise me. So shall we then?" JJ nodded and they went to the club next to each other and heading right down to the cellars to have a day of fun

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rose paced the floor of his living room and was growling angrily. A person sat in the leather couch and watched his master smiling softly to himself.

"Relax sir. You know that it's too late to be angry now. If this is how you felt then how come you let him go? I mean you are our master after all." Rose let out a frustrated sigh and sat in the couch next to the other man.

"No! I had to let him go. I had promised him he could and I never break my word. That is the one thing I don't do. A promise is a promise and I expect people to keep them just as much as I'm trying my best to keep mine. But fuck this is frustrating. What is it now? One and a half weeks left?" The other vampire laughed amusedly.

"Yeah. He has not been away for too long as of yet. But seriously sir you need to relax this stressing can't be good even for you." He put his hands on Rose's shoulders and started massaging him. This man was, in general, very tranquil and Rose called on him when he was in need of relaxation. Rose sighed at the other man's attention and turned so he sat with his back more straight to him.

"Mmm, that feels good Ted. You really work miracles with your nimble fingers don't you?" Ted smiled but said nothing knowing very well that Rose wanted it quiet in these moments. Ted was as much a devoted child of Rose as he was Randy's friend. He kept friendly with everyone and damned no one. But beneath that calm exterior laid a vicious animal just waiting to surface at any given chance. He often spent his days in the cellars playing to get rid of his frustrations.

He worked on Rose's shoulders and went over his neck and then down his back. When he deemed Rose to be relaxed enough he leaned forward and placed small kisses on the back of Rose's neck. Rose sighed and Ted's arms circled around to caress the chest of the other. Rose took hold of those hands and moved to stand.

"Let's find a more comfortable place to continue this shall we?" He pulled Ted to his feet and met him with a kiss. They kissed carefully and slowly, not rushing anything. To be with Ted was a very nice pause from everything. The man was truly a passionate lover and that was exactly what Rose needed right now. The two lovers made it for the bed and made passionate love for hours before falling into a peaceful sleep in each other's arms.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Later that evening:**

Ryo stood outside his apartment building waiting patiently for Dee to come pick him up. He had this feeling of happiness within him. He hadn't felt like this since before his parents died. He never knew how much he missed this feeling, and now he wasn't sure if he could let it go. He was thrilled to know that Dee was going to bring him to a place of much importance to him.

But he had this feeling that was gnawing at him that whole day, a feeling of being watched. It was strange for no matter how he tried he could not shake that feeling. However as a car stopped in front of him, his worry was washed away like seashells at the beach. He smiled as he heard the voice from inside.

"Hey there, what's a good looking guy like you doing standing at the sidewalk all alone?"

"Well this guy was supposed to pick me up but he never showed up, the bastard." They smiled at each other and Dee pushed the door open.

"Well how about I pick you up instead? It should be a crime to leave a beauty like yourself standing there all alone." Ryo could hardly contain his laughter and said.

"Okay I'm getting in, but this better prove worth my time." Ryo got in and at the amused look in Dee's face he started laughing loudly, which in turn led to Dee doing the same. Dee leaned over and pecked Ryo's cheek.

"Trust me. This place is very important to me and is a major part of my past."

"Well I feel very happy that you would share something of such importance with me." They started driving and a comfortable silence settled over them on the way. After a while Dee pulled over by the sidewalk. They stepped out of the car and Ryo saw that they had stopped outside the gate of a big building and Dee went to open the trunk.

"Could you help me carry these Ryo?" Ryo went to him and was given two big boxes. He glanced towards the building and wondered where they where. Dee started towards the house and Ryo followed and soon he heard loud voices screaming Dee's name. Ryo saw a bunch of kids in different ages that where running towards Dee. Now he really was intrigued and couldn't wait to find out what this place really was.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Reviews.** Asara Kaden, pUppetEEr-NiNja, Aacire, KawaiiYasha, greenmeat, Obscurus Femina Lamia, GreenEyedCatDragon, KeraJeir, Warrior Nun, AngelofTheo, Kuro Mizu-Kitsune, Xzanayu, Seke.

You are the best.

**AN. **Good morning. Here I am sitting eating my breakfast at the computer just so I'll be able to post this. Heh I really don't mind.

Okay so I'm sorry for the delay in this chapter but there has been quite a big problem in my family and I have been feeling really bad and had to act as a strong support for my sister. So I'm having a rough time and the writing haven't really been one of my priorities.

Well anyway, The chapter is here and ready to be posted. I'll do my best to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Maybe within two weeks.

Well I hope this chapter was good. Sooo… did you all guess the figure right? Hmm what's he gonna do now? I know that JJ is extremely OOC, No one has mentioned it so far, but he hasn't been showing up so much either. But as I said in this chapter, His energetic self has been beaten out of him.

The one called Puppet-master who used to be Leo's master is borrowed from the Trinity Blood anime. It's one of my absolute favorites. You like vampires? Then watch it. This is not gonna be a crossover I'm just not fond of OC's, I'd rather use a true character from another series than insert my own. But I love Puppet-master he's totally evil and so beautiful. And his real name is Isaak.

Okay that'll have to do for my drabble this time, I need to eat my breakfast. I hope you all had a nice Halloween and I'll see you next chapter again.

Ja ne


	16. Chapter 16

**The Demon's Den.** **By: Enzeru**   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fake, If I did I wouldn't have all these mountains of bills to pay.   
**Pairings:** Dee X Ryo **AN.** Thanx Yaoinut for editing, You work really fast.   
**Warning.** None really…. Well maybe the fact that it's Yaoi… But if I have to warn about that now then you must have made a wrong turn somewhere. ' **Chapter Fifteen.**

Ryo looked curiously at all the kids who came running for Dee yelling his name. The older of the kids came to a stop right in front of him but the younger one's ran straight into him and he nearly fell from the force of the impact on his legs. The kids were all talking at the same time. 

"Hey Dee! We missed you. Did you miss us?"

"Why don't you come visit us more often?"

"Hey are those our Christmas gifts? Let us see!"

"Could we get our gifts early Dee?"

"Dee when are we gonna get to ride in your police car? You said we could sometime."

"Dee who's that?"

"Dee come play with us." Ryo had to laugh when he saw that display.

"Hey would you all please pipe down? Jeez. You're making my ears bleed you brats." Dee roared but the children only laughed at him and they did stop yelling at least.

"Listen carefully now, for I'll only say this once. Why would I ever miss a bunch of annoying brats like you? You all know that I'm too busy to run around here all the time. Yes these are your gifts and NO you can't see them and you most certainly won't get them early. And sometime you will but not tonight. I don't play." He answered all of the questions as he glanced between them to the faces that asked. Ryo realized that Dee must be used to this situation.

" And about this man here, he is a very special friend of mine and his name is Randy. You will all be nice to him." Dee glared at the kids who seemed to turn him out and look at the smiling man called Randy.

"Hello Randy!" the children yelled in unison and where about to start questioning him like they had Dee but where all silenced by a loud woman's voice coming from the building.

"What are all of you doing outside? Supper is ready and waiting." Ryo turned to see an elderly lady, no scratch that, an elderly nun approaching them. The children all looked at her and ran inside laughing and giggling. Well all except for four of the older children who took it upon themselves to push on Ryo and Dee to get inside. When they reached the steps leading to the doorway they met the nun.

" So you finally decided to pay us a visit again? I was beginning to think you had forgotten about this place." She smiled at Dee.

" As if I could ever forget you penguin." Dee smirked behind the boxes.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me mother?" She turned and looked Ryo in the eyes. He could see a strange look on her face as their eyes met but it disappeared as fast as it appeared. He probably had the same look himself as he laid eyes on the small pendant hanging from a bracelet on her wrist. The look was that of recognition, which they both shared. He felt himself get more guarded but held his smile.

"And who might this young man be then?" She asked smiling pleasantly. At that Dee smiled and answered.

"This is a very dear friend of mine. His name is Randy McLean. Randy this is the head nun of this orphanage, Mother Maria Lane." They both smiled and said their hello's then Mother Lane turned towards the door and said, "Well why won't you boys come in? Don't just stand there like a bum Dee. Bring the boxes inside. I'm sure your friend wants to put those boxes down now."

They all went inside and the four kids who had been attached to the two men ran in a different direction after a stern reminder about supper from Mother Lane. After they put the boxes away, Mother Lane suggested they get coffee. The men agreed and followed Mother Lane down the hall. Ryo was still confused as to what this place was to Dee but he knew he would get an explanation in due time.

Soon they arrived at a big room that was obviously a playroom for the kids. Big enough to play small games of soccer and things like that. In one corner of the room there was a recreation area for the adults to drink coffee or just keep an eye on the kids.

There was two couches standing there, one three-seat and one two-seat. Mother Lane motioned for the men to sit in the two-seat while she went over to the coffee machine and while it brewed she brought the cups to them.

"Hey Penguin, am I right to assume that you won't put any sugar on this table?" Dee looked at her where she turned off the machine.

"It's mother and of course not. You where always too difficult to handle even without the sugar rushes." She came over and poured the coffee for them all and sat down. Dee looked annoyed at not getting any sugar.

"So Randy, has Dee told you everything about this place?" She looked pleasantly at him. Ryo smiled back.

"No, actually he's told me nothing at all." He looked at Dee with an annoyed look.

"I could have guessed. Dee you really are too lazy to do anything."

"Well relax and let me tell him then. Jeez." He sat back and drank his coffee as he told Ryo what this place was.

"Well let's begin with penguin here. She's my mother in everything but blood. I grew up in this orphanage and she was already the head nun back then. So she had the largest part of my upbringing. So after I was old enough to leave here, I always come back at all big holidays to help out with things. You remember how I told you about my old friend Aaron? He also grew up here." Ryo looked very surprised at this new information.

So yeah he hadn't ever heard Dee talk about family but to think he was an orphan.

"And I know it's not yet the days before Christmas but I love to tease the kids by coming here with their gifts and placing them in a room with full access to them so that they can see them. But they dare not touch them. Heh. It sure is fun." Dee chuckled amusedly while Mother Lane sighed.

"Where this boy got his sense of morality I'll never know. I always tried to raise my children to be honest and kind but this one is an annoyance at best." Ryo laughed lightly at Dee's disgruntled look.

"Well even though he is like this a lot of the time I really do think you did a very good job on him." Ryo smiled at Dee who actually blushed a little with a surprised look.

"Heh. You know you love me anyway Penguin."

"It's Mother Dee. It's not that hard to say." They sat there talking for a while and after maybe 20 minutes children started to appear in the room and within five minutes they had managed to drag Dee away from a laughing Ryo and a smiling Nun. Now the two could see Dee running around with a bunch of kids in tow.

Now they looked at each other, the smiles wiped away. Mother Lane looked sternly at Ryo who met her stare with a calm face.

"You are a vampire." She began and it wasn't a question.

"And you are a hunter." Ryo answered in the same low tone as her. She looked down at the small pendant and nodded.

"Ah yes. Not in active duty off course. I'm way to old to be patrolling and besides I have this place to tend to. I haven't been hunting actively for at least 20 years now, but make no mistake in thinking I'm too old to protect my family." She told him sternly and Ryo watched her with guarded eyes. No he would never underestimate this woman. She had a fire to her eyes he would never challenge. Not that the thought would ever appear in his head.

"Please Mother Lane. I know you might not believe me because of what I am but I would never ever do anything to hurt Dee or any of these children here." Their eyes met and after a few moments she replied.

"Yes your eyes speak of the truth of your words. You seem to be holding on to your human emotions. However the fact still remains that you are a vampire and as such I will still tell you this. If you in anyway hurt Dee or any of his or my loved ones I will come after you, old or not." They still held the eye contact but now they shone with a kind of understanding.

"Trust me, if I ever hurt Dee I will come to you myself." Now Mother Lane smiled again.

"I will keep you to your word." They looked over to the playing kids and saw a heap of them piled close to the opposite wall. It seemed that they had all thrown themselves at Dee. The two turned back to their discussion.

"He really likes you Randy." At Ryo's surprised and slightly curious look she said.

"Trust me. Any mother would know by the way their children look at a person they feel deeply for. Dee has that look. Plus he never brought anyone here presenting them to me. That to me is a sign that he want's me to meet you so you have to be important to him. But the question still remains, how do you feel about him?" Ryo, who was now blushing slightly and feeling kinda shy, all thoughts of hunters and vampires gone.

Ryo somehow felt at ease around her. She had a calming air about her. Well she was a nun after all.

"I don't know. I'm so confused. These feelings I have for Dee are completely new to me and I really don't know how to handle them." Now he looked so lost as if pleading with her to lead him down the right path.

"Yes I understand that you're confused right now but please don't worry yourself to much. Just relax and it will be fine in the end. But please be wary of the darkness that will try to take over that innocent heart of yours." Ryo looked wide-eyed at her. She really did know about vampires' inner battles.

"Just be careful and take care of Dee. He deserves to have happiness in his life. He's had it tough. He might seem strong but he truly is a very fragile person." Ryo smiled.

"Yes I promise to do my very best."

"But if the day would come and you feel that you're falling, leave him and never go near him again." She said in a soft but warning tone. Ryo nodded in understanding. Ryo was very surprised at the moment. He never thought he would meet a hunter and actually live to tell the tale. To think that she even accepted him together with one of her children was just unbelievable. But he had seen it in her look when she spoke of Dee liking him. She did accept it.

Now they sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until she asked him to tell her of how they met and about their dates. Blushing like mad Ryo told her of it. Soon Dee came up and they all saw it was late. Mother Lane told the youngest children left to go make ready for bed, then the adult trio went for the door and told their good-byes.

"Now Dee remember to come here again soon. You to Randy. Now you kids be good."

"Hey I'm definitely not a kid anymore Penguin. I can take care of myself. Bye now."

"It was nice meeting you Mother Lane. Good bye." She smiled and waved at him.

"Yeah Bye now Penguin." They both turned and left. Mother Lane smiled sighing in exasperation and said quietly to herself.

"It's mother Dee."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I hope everyone has had a great Christmas and New years celebration. I wish you a good 2007.

Thankies my lovely reviewers for all the awesome comments… 

pUppetEEr-NiNja, asara kaden, KeraJeir, greenmeat, Warrior Nun, Aacire, KawaiiYasha, GreenEyedCatDragon, Xzanayu, Seke, NBKitty, RockerFilmmaker, bleedingchaos, Hatori Soma, kuragari75, A fan, The person who really likes your story to little pieces!

**AN. **Okay People I'm finally back with another chapter. It's not long and it really doesn't happen much. It's another one of those filler chapters I'm afraid.

I have no real good excuse for my being so late really.

I am suffering from writer's block at the moment and have been for the past two-month's.

I'm gonna re-read the entire thing this weekend to try and get back my inspiration.

And the fact is that this is not my job so I make no money of it. And I've been struggling to find a new job both here on the iland where I live, on the mainland and even over in Norway.

But on the upper hand the family problem we had is better, but not 100 solved yet.

So sadly my writings can't get top priority at the moment.

From the beginning I had planned to be done with the entire story by Christmas but that didn't work out at all. But I will work hard in order to get this finished, I won't rush it though. That would only make the story bad.

Well enough of that now so back to the chapter at hand…er…computer?… … O.o….

Anyway.

I know this chapter was very slow and nothing much happened except a revelation or two about Mother Lane and Dee. I just thought it cool to make her a hunter, that part seems to fit her somehow, being a woman of the church and all.

And yeah before everyone starts hounding me down, I'll just explain a little detail.

I can see what you are thinking… **What about the crosses?**… Well some might think so anyway. Some commented on that already in the last chapter.

Well I'm going with the theory from **Anne Rice's** stories. In her work's vampires are not hurt by crosses or crucifixes.

That's about it I guess. I'll stop my rambling now and upload this chapter for you all.

I hope you like it however it turned out.

Well Until next time.

Ja ne


	17. Chapter 17

**The Demon's Den.**

By: Enzeru 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fake, If I did I wouldn't have all these mountains of bills to pay.

**Pairings:** Mainly Dee X Ryo

**AN.** Thanx Yaoinut for editing.

From deep within the cellars of the building (which harbored the notorious night club The Demon's Den) twin screams could be heard, screams of pure release as finally the playing vampires gave in to the climax they both had withheld for hour on end. They could both be found collapsed on the stone cold floor with tangled limbs and blood running all over them from scratches and bites as well as from the tools that where available.

Diana sat up on her knees still panting and feeling thoroughly satisfied. JJ and Diana had begun the day playing with a human each. They thought of it as some kind of appetizer. When they finished them off they continued with the main course, namely each other. They had both been enjoying each other as much as they could. Now they where both exhausted and could do nothing but pant to regain some kind of composure. After a few minutes Diana broke the silence.

"You know for a fledgling as young as you, you sure have skills. We have to do this again soon." She leaned down to kiss JJ deeply and he responded immediately.

"Trust me Diana, this is something I would have no problem what so ever to get used to." JJ said as soon as they separated. They soon started pulling themselves up so they where standing and started to look for their clothes so they could see if they where still whole or if they tore them all to pieces. But all they found where ripped rags everywhere. They had been so blinded by their lust that they weren't aware of anything but the other clothes be damned.

"Well I have to get up and get dressed I have something important to do tonight." JJ said with a leering face. He then proceeded to give Diana one last deep kiss. And then he disappeared to leave Diana in the mess they had made. She wondered what he was up to. Well she had no time to dwell on that, she also had an important meeting to get ready for. She was going to accompany Rose in the penthouse for the meeting he finally got set up with the werewolf council. The problem with those murders had to be solved and fast. She left the cellar to go find some lowly vampire who could clean up.

She left to get dressed and even though she was a couple of hours early for that meeting she went up to pay Rose a visit anyway. She knocked on the door and heard Rose call for whomever it might be to come inside. She entered and immediately noticed someone other that Rose was there and it was none of the vampires living here either. Once she reached the living room she instantly recognized the blond head sitting on the couch with a glass in hand. She smiled as he stood up placing the glass on the table. She approached him and put her arms around his neck and he pulled her close claiming her lips in a hungry kiss. She responded readily and felt her need rise once again. She should be exhausted but just being in the vicinity of the two strong vampires in the room were giving all her energy including her lust back.

Once they broke due to lack of air he smiled at her.

"Well that's one welcome I don't mind getting when I come to visit old friends of mine. How have you been Diana? You look as fine as ever."

"Thank you Leo! I've been just fine. It's great to see you again. I heard you where in the neighborhood and was hoping you would come visit. I've missed you. You should come by more often." Leo laughed and looked to Rose sitting quietly in his chair looking intently at the two. He laughed a little and motioned for Diana to take a seat besides him on the couch.

"Relax Berkley. I will not steal your number one man… err, I mean woman. And a very fine woman at that. But no I will not take her from you. She would never leave you so relax. We have been over this so many times. You need her here to entertain me when I come visit." He smirked and looked from Rose to Diana and smirked. That seemed to satisfy Rose who actually was very aware of that fact but the look in her eyes always scared him. He could not see his life without Diana. She had been his faithful follower for so many years and he needed her to stand by him in most of what he did.

"So Dee Dee, did you have a good day?" Rose finally spoke.

"Ah yes. That JJ is a very resourceful boy. He kept me very entertained during the daily hours. I never knew one so young would be so good. He really knew how to make me scream." She was talking slow with a seductive voice and she looked at both men with a sexy smile on her lips and then she slid her tongue over her lips as if to moisten them. The men looked at her with lust filled eyes.

"Dee Dee come." Rose said and she rose to her feet and went over to Rose and he pulled her down into his lap so she straddled him. He pulled her face down and kissed her hungrily as she let him in at the first touch. He held his hands on her hips and they kissed as if there was no tomorrow. Soon Diana gasped into the mouth of Rose as she felt Leo putting his arms around her chest as he licked and nipped at the small wounds that remained from her playing that day. She felt her need rise rapidly and she started fumbling with Rose's clothing. Her senses were starting to get cloudy by the ministrations of the two godlike men. She truly was a lucky woman. The men looked in each other's eyes in understanding and that was the way the three spent the time available before the meeting.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dee and Ryo rode from the orphanage in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company. Ryo was thinking of his talk with Mother Lane and somehow he felt blessed that she had accepted him as a person and not just killed him for being the vampire he is. She had given him hope that maybe he could live in a relationship with Dee. If a hunter could accept a vampire then surely Dee could learn to accept him for what he was… eventually. Well after a while. In due time. Maybe. Crap.

"_Ah, who am I kidding? How could he ever accept a thing like me? I don't even accept me as I am now. This is hopeless."_

The voice of Dee snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Ryo! Would you like to go to the park? It's a beautiful night and there is a big ice rink there where we can rent skates and just hang out." Dee sounded so hopeful that Ryo couldn't say no.

"Okay but I haven't been skating since I was like 8 years old. So I'm not sure if I'll even be able to stand on the ice." Ryo didn't really want to make a fool out of himself in front of Dee. Dee smiled at hearing Ryo's slightly nervous tone.

"Hey that's alright. I'll be there to catch you if you fall." Ryo reacted to those words. They sounded like he was talking of something with far more meaning than falling on his ass from skating. "_I'll be there to catch you if you fall" _he said. Does he truly mean that?

"But won't it get cold? I only have this coat. It might be warm and all but we should at least have scarves and gloves too." Dee smiled and nodded his head at the glove compartment. Ryo opened it and there lay two fluffy scarves and two pair of gloves. Ryo smiled. Dee had been planning this before he left home. They reached a parking lot and they left the car walking in the park.

"Wow even though nothing grows this time of year it's still breathtakingly beautiful here isn't it?" Ryo said silently to Dee who walked beside him. Dee reached out his hand and nudged Ryo's hand slightly as if asking for permission to hold him. Ryo's cheeks got a light pink hue and he responded by opening his hand and entwined his fingers with Dee. The park was large and the walk to the ice rink was still a few minutes away. There weren't so many people in the park at the moment. The weather was not one that lured many out.

They walked together in a soothing pace and once they reached the site they where aiming for they broke the hold and went to get the skates. There where only seven people on the ice and only a few people sitting watching and waiting. Once they had gotten the skates on properly they got up and Dee went through the little door gliding in a little circle and back to the door to reach out his hand for Ryo to grab for support. Ryo accepted the hand and stepped onto the ice (not at all used to standing on ice with thin sharp metal bar) immediately lost his balance closing his eyes while falling. But he never hit the ice. He opened his eyes to find himself in Dee's arms slowly gliding with him over the smooth ice.

Dee loosened his grip on Ryo but didn't let go. He let his hand slide down Ryo's arms to grasp at his hands while still gliding backwards over the ice with Ryo following. Ryo experimented with moving his feet to try and keep himself steady. They glided all around the big ice, and after a while Dee let go of one of Ryo's hands and changed his position to glide side by side with Ryo, who was beginning to get a hold of this. They never spoke during this. The moment was near to perfect and words could destroy it so they both remained silent only communicating through their eyes.

Dee let go of Ryo and slid away from him to spin around on the spot and Ryo smiled at the sight of the other man. Who would have thought the cool flirtatious police detective could be so elegant and move with such grace. To Ryo, the sight was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Dee stopped and held out a hand beckoning for Ryo to come to him. Ryo pushed off toward him and once there Dee enveloped him in his arms spinning them both around making Ryo laugh silently, suddenly they both became silent when they saw a small round snowflake fall in between their faces and they looked up to see that snow was beginning to fall slowly and straight down as there was no wind.

The moment was perfected. They stood there smiling widely gazing at each other lovingly. A snowflake ended up on Ryo's cold nose tip. Dee could not help himself. He leaned in and kissed Ryo's nose. Then he kissed Ryo lightly on the lips. Ryo put his arms up around Dee's neck totally relaxed and responsive to the kiss. They deepened it and kissed slowly and gently, just showing their feelings for each other in a small way.

Dee felt like he could break at any moment. He felt so happy and content. He never wanted this to end. He loved this man and nothing could ever change that feeling. And if he wasn't misjudging Ryo's actions he could swear that he felt the same. He could die here and now and still be happy. He would do anything for this man.

Ryo felt what Dee was trying to tell him through this kiss and hoped that Dee could feel what he tried to say back to him. The kiss was one of love and everyone who saw them there in the middle of the ice surrounded by slow falling snow could see the love streaming out of them. Nobody skated near them. They didn't want to disturb, be it because they felt happy for the obviously new lovers or disgusted because of the display by the two men, didn't matter.

Nothing could destroy this feeling not even when Ryo somehow lost his footing and slipped dragging Dee with him to the ice. There they lay beside each other with Dee's arms still holding Ryo. To everyone's surprise the two men started laughing loudly. They hugged each other while laughing happily. They both felt like they where on cloud nine. All this was so wonderful to them both. They could do nothing but express their common joy. Soon they kissed again a small loving kiss and then they pulled apart. Standing Dee reached down to help Ryo up and they pushed away to leave the ice now.

Once they sat down and started to remove their skates Dee looked at his watch and got wide eyed. They had been on the ice for more than an hour. He looked towards the ice and noted that there were only three people left now. This evening had gone by fast. It was now almost ten but he didn't want to leave yet. The three people left on the ice where obviously very used to the ice and they where dancing, jumping and doing pirouettes.

"They are really good huh Dee?" Ryo finally broke the silence. Dee looked at him and saw that Ryo had put on his shoes again but he sat watching the skaters.

"Hey lets go sit by the booth on the chairs there. I'll bye us hot cocoa. I still need to give the skates back anyway." He smiled and Ryo nodded.

Dee came out and placed two hot mugs of steaming cocoa on the snow-covered table. Ryo took his and sipped carefully. This was one thing ordinary humans would never think of. That vampires actually were able to enjoy this kind of thing. Blood was not all they wanted even if that is all they could ever live off of. This truly was the best night of his life and he wished it would go on forever and ever never be broken by the treacherous dawn. But the dawn was still many hours away and he hoped this night would go slow and that they would be together as long as possible.

He pushed his chair next to Dee and placed his head on the other's shoulder while holding the mug in his hand watching the skaters dancing beautifully. Dee put one arm around Ryo's shoulders and held him sharing his warmth. Once their cocoa was finished the man working this evening came out and took them inside so he could lock the little house up for the night. There was still a little light left from the park lights and the people skating were obviously in their own skates for they stayed and continued when the man left.

"Do you want to leave Ryo? We could take a walk and I could take you home if you'd like." Ryo felt slightly disappointed at hearing his question about going home and Dee seemed to cense that so he spoke up.

"Well we could always take a walk and see what happens if you won't get tired of me?" Dee said jokingly and Ryo giggled.

"As if I would ever tire of you Dee. I enjoy spending time with you far too much." They both stood and walked into the park again. In the park they passed a group of teens who where having fun in a snowball war. There was not much snow only about five to ten centimeters deep. But they used what they could get. By now the snow had been falling for at least an hour and it had also been snowing for the past few days too, but for the two men who lived in the city, they didn't get any snow if it came so little at a time, so it melted between the buildings and because of the traffic. But here in the park there were no warming buildings and traffic so the snow could stay.

Dee failed to notice that Ryo was no longer walking beside him. That is until he was hit on his shoulder by a snowball. He turned to find Ryo standing behind him giggling like a little child. So he wanted a snowball fight huh? Well Dee was not one to back down from a challenge. While Ryo giggled Dee made a snowball of his own and it hit Ryo on the head. And he looked shocked but Dee could see the challenge his eyes and without a word they split up running to hide behind trees and make snowballs. They played around like little kids with the snow until Dee managed to tackle Ryo to the ground and covered Ryo's face in snow.

There they lay laughing yet again, with no knowledge of what time it was or noticing their surroundings at all. Dee brushed all the snow from Ryo's face and they kissed yet again. It felt so natural for them to spend time together and kiss like this. As they got up Ryo got a feeling of unease but he didn't understand why. Something was going to happen and it was not something good. Someone or something was nearing them.

Dee seemed to notice his unease and saw how he looked around as if searching for something.

"Ryo are you alright?" Ryo turned to him with an edge to his eyes that Dee had never seen in the man before. What was this all about?

"Dee I think we should leave this park now. And also call me Randy now, not the other name." Ryo spoke quietly but deadly serious. Dee started to feel worried. He could feel the tension in the air building and the hairs on his neck rose. They started to walk hurriedly back to the parking lot that (unfortunately) was quite a walk away from where they where as they where deep within the park. After having walked in tense silence they noticed a figure beside a tree up ahead of them.

The figure was that of a man and he stood leaning relaxed with his back against the tree and eyes closed with his head leaning to the ground. Ryo froze in his tracks as the man spoke without looking up.

"Good evening Randy! What a surprise to meet you here." He spoke lazily. Ryo glared at him. This was not good.

"JJ what are you doing here?" Now the other looked up.

"I could really ask you the very same thing Randy. And with a human no less. What are you thinking? Finally come to terms with your true nature?"

"Shut up JJ. You have no idea what you're talking about. Leave us alone now and don't utter another word." Ryo snarled and Dee saw the look on his face and the anger was apparent but he could see a high emotion of fear there. What was he afraid of? And had that guy JJ called him a _human_? What on earth could he mean by that?

"And if I don't? What will you do then Randy huh? Go cry to master Rose? Don't think he would ever forgive you for taking a human lover when you do everything you can to avoid him. He will not like this one bit will he?" JJ laughed at Ryo's terrified expression. Ryo felt another presence closing in

"Randy? What is he talking about? What on earth is going on?" Dee put his hands on Ryo's shoulders and glared at the petite man standing at the tree smirking. He saw that this man somehow posed as a threat to Ryo and he was very protective of his loved ones. To his surprise Ryo shrugged his hands off and spoke to him with great urgency.

"Dee run away from here as fast as you can. This is not something you should be caught up in." He didn't let his eyes off the other as he spoke. Dee felt angered at that. He would never leave Ryo in a moment like this.

"Like hell I will. I would never leave you here just like that. I want to know what's going on." Before Ryo could answer him JJ spoke again.

"Ah yes good choice. Now this wouldn't be any fun if the main person where to run away now would it? " JJ nodded his head and Dee's arms where grabbed from behind holding him in place, as Ryo was grabbed fast by two people who each held one of his arms. Both men started thrashing and Ryo was getting angry.

"What the fuck are you doing JJ? Let me go this instant or I swear I will make you regret it." JJ laughed stepping away from the tree and walking past him eyes locked on none other than Dee.

"I must hand it to you Randy. This is a beautiful specimen you've caught. I wouldn't mind having a taste for myself you know." JJ traced a finger along Dee's chin but Dee only glared coldly at him and snapped his teeth at the finger once it was on his chin. Ryo growled at JJ, which made Dee look strangely at him.

"Oh my, he's a feisty one isn't he? Heh. Tell me Randy, have you played with him yet?"

"Stop talking about him as if he is nothing more than a mere artifact. He is a person damit. You insensitive, ignorant, cold hearted little bitch. You're nothing more than a fucking lapdog that does everything to please its master and you know what? It makes me sick." Ryo couldn't hold his emotions in any longer. But his words angered JJ so he hit Ryo who could feel the clawed hand cut a gash on his face.

"Shut up, just shut up. You should keep your mouth shut. You know nothing about me. You're nothing but a spoiled piece of shit that master Rose keeps around and let alone lets you live away from home when you never do anything that the rest of us has to do is fucking crazy." Dee wasn't fighting his hold. He listened intently at the two arguing people in front of him. He had no idea what they where talking about and he felt confused. Why were they referring to Berkley Rose as master? What was that all about? Was that man on some kind of power trip or something? And what was that about Ryo playing with him? He didn't know if he wanted that answered. Could all Ryo said be nothing but lies? No this man was provoking Ryo and he would never do something like that to Dee. He knew so in his heart.

"Oh forgive me for wanting to keep a hold of my humanity and not lower myself to become a mindless mannequin to a power hungry mad man." Spat Ryo.

"Well let's see how long you will be left alone once I tell him about your activities away from the club. What do you think he will do once I tell him of your little affair with this man here, or even when I tell him of a certain young boy currently living together with you? I do wonder what will happen. Hopefully I can claim this man as a reward and spend some time in the cellars. He does look like he could last a while. And the boy would probably be given to the highest bidder. Don't you think so R…" Before JJ could get any farther he was punched hard in the face with such a force that he was thrown back a few feet.

JJ looked up to see a very pissed off Ryo who had thrown his captors away and smashed his fist into JJ's face. JJ was worried and yelled for the two to get up. Dee using this commotion to get out of his own hold started struggling and although the other was strong he was a very clumsy man. Dee had little trouble getting loose but now came the problem of fighting him. But as he looked the man in the face he saw something that made him do a double take. The man was snarling and between his lips you could clearly see a pair of long fangs. And the man charged at Dee.

With JJ's yell, the two vampires stood and charged for Ryo and fast. But Ryo stood and waited for them and while fighting those two he yelled at JJ.

"You will not do a thing to hurt those who I love JJ for I swear I will kill you even if it means I forfeit my own life. Shit." Ryo got a clawed hand in his side and jumped back to kick the other vampire in the face hard enough to make him fall to the ground dazed. He looked quickly to Dee's direction to notice he held off his opponent well enough for the moment. He needed to concentrate on his opponent who jumped at him now.

"Loved ones? Oh this is just fantastic. I could not have hoped for more than that. You have a foolish hold on your human emotions, you know that? And that is what's going to make your fall the most delicious for me. I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer." JJ laughed loudly but stopped abruptly when he saw Ryo beat down the next vampire. Oh they weren't dead obviously only dazed for a while. Ryo charged at him and he dodged a kick aimed for his ribs.

Dee didn't know what to do. If this man was what he thought he was then he would have to give him quite a blow just to be able to knock him out. Killing him was out of question. He had no means to do that right now. The advantage he had was that compared to this man Dee was as agile as a cat. The man was big and not very fast, strong but as stiff as a refrigerator. He ran around and once he made the man trip he saw his chance.

Ryo and JJ were kicking and hitting at each other with a speed like none other. JJ yelled time and time again for the other two to get back on their feet. He had big trouble keeping Ryo away from him. He knew Ryo was stronger than him and with the anger that filled him now he was really frightening to go up against. This was not how it was supposed to be. Ryo stood in front of him now but a sight behind Ryo's back made JJ look over there and Ryo charged and hit him hard enough in his abdomen to make blood come out of JJ's mouth then he proceeded to hit JJ in the face hard enough to draw blood. JJ was angry, fuck the original plan.

"Kill that man now." He yelled and Ryo turned to see that Dee had knocked his opponent down but behind him one of the vampires Ryo fought stood up and looked to JJ hearing his orders and he charged for Dee with his hand straight in front of him intending to use his claws as a weapon. Ryo was terrified and screamed in terror.

"DEE." Then the only sound heard in Ryo's and Dee's ears where that of running feet and the sound of something sharp pushing its way through clothes as well as skin and flesh, then the sound of blood spilling from the damage and a thud as knees hit the ground due to a collapsing body.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Reviews reviews. **Hatori Soma, Kuro Mizu-Kitsune, asara kaden, KawaiiYasha, AngelofTheo, Warrior Nun, Aacire, KeraJeir, bleedingchaos, GreenEyedCatDragon, Hypergirl321, Mazy3261, HentaiZaru.

Thanx all of you for your reviews I'm so happy you like this story.

**AN.** So I feel like I'm so inspired I started this chapter 16 on Wednesday and sent both that one AND chapter 17 to my beta by Friday. And I am currently in the middle of writing chapter 18 that will be sent to my beta tonight or tomorrow. So you can expect chapter 17 sometime this week as it is beta edited and ready to be posted already.

To my knowledge there are a few ways of killing a vampire, Burning, Stake through the heart, beheading and daylight. And I don't go with that garlic thingie that Bram Stroker made up that's just stupid in my opinion. They don't die from blood loss they end up almost comatose. Anne Rice's Lestat had that happen to him in one of her works, he was weak for years just waiting for rats to run close by his hands to drink their blood to finally get enough to move.

_I agree with you AngelofTheo Luis is just a whiny bitch. Lestat is so awsome._

Well I hope you liked this chapter and I'm so glad I managed to make it so long, it could have been a few pages longer but I decided to stop there and make the rest into the next chapter. And as I said I already am working hard on chapter 18 so it will be at the beta tonight or tomorrow. Well I will wait a few days to post 17 but it will be up sometime next week. I think it's closing in on an end I don't know but I would guess that this story would end up with maybe 21-23 chapters. I can't tell before hand it all depends on how long the chapters gets.

Well I'll just stop here and get the chapter up.

Don't forget to review.

Ja Ne


	18. Chapter 18

**The Demon's Den**

**By: Enzeru**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fake, If I did I wouldn't have all these mountains of bills to pay.

**Pairings: **Mainly Dee X Ryo

**AN. **Thanx Yaoinut for editing.

**Warnings.** Yaoi, and I guess some swearing here and there.

_**AN 2.** I want to give a special thanks to AngelofTheo who has written a poem that really fits with this story. Thank you so much it's awesome._

_Pay the fee and come on in  
Welcome to The Demon's Den  
Don't mind the fangs and handsome boys  
or the cruel dark era toys  
Get a drink or find a date  
Don't stay up and out too late  
This place is run by the sire  
of the bloodthirsty vampire  
So enjoy your stay and come again  
to our club, The Demon's Den._

_AngelofTheo._

**Chapter seventeen.**

Twin yells could be heard throughout the whole park. A scream of pain like none other and a yell of terror from seeing a loved one in such pain.

"RYO." Dee screamed in terror as Ryo fell to his knees the blood spilling from the giant hole in his stomach.

When seeing the vampire attack Dee he had left JJ's side and with amazing speed he managed to get to Dee in time to knock him to the side only to end up with the other vampires hand impaling his stomach so deep his claws came out of his back. He had yelled at first until his voice had no more power and the hand was retracted. He fell to the ground with blood pooling around him as the wound was so unbelievably big it could not heal to stop the blood.

Dee scrambled to his side and pulled his head into his knees.

"Why did you do this Ryo? Why?" Ryo gulped and looked at Dee with a small smile and choked out.

"Because…I love you..cough.. you moron."

Dee cried as Ryo closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing but Dee thought he was loosing consciousness. He didn't want to loose Ryo now. It wasn't fair. He couldn't know this would not lead to the death of Ryo, he still hadn't pieced the puzzle together. He heard JJ growl and he looked up and glared at the petite man. JJ looked down at Ryo.

"How is it Randy? Was it worth it? God that must be painful, well I wish you a pleasant rest now and I'll keep your love toy and comfort him when you're gone. You shouldn't have made me so angry. Kill him and bring that man." JJ turned away not even noticing the lack of action from Dee. He didn't even take one step when his head was hit by something big and hard making him fall to his knees with blurry vision. He turned and saw that suddenly there where a few more people there or rather many people. He stood angrily seeing that his helpers where caught by these newcomers.

"What is going on who are you people?" JJ backed away as one of them took a step towards him. This _woman _was a tall and visible strong vampire, you could sense her power in the air. And JJ knew then this woman was a vampire on the same level as Rose. But how could he not know who it was. He always prided himself in his knowledge of the high ranked vampires. This woman he had no knowledge of but somewhere deep in his mind he knew he recognized that blond hair with the read streak in the bangs, but why? The woman approached him and looked down at him with clear distaste.

"Who are you and how dare toy strike me don't you know who my master is?" JJ couldn't believe he shouted at her but he was honestly afraid, for the way she was looking at him was not calming in the least. The woman grabbed a hold of his neck and lifted him off the ground.

"There is only one thing I hate more than humans and that is ignorant vampires who doesn't know their place." She threw him to the ground and introduced herself.

"I am Astharoshe Asran or more commonly known the Duchess of Odessa. Now I want you to take your little friends here and leave this place before I decide to tear that empty head of yours right from your shoulders." JJ gawked at her, the Duchess of Odessa? She was a legend as big as Puppet-master if not more so. Now he was terrified and when she told him to leave he lost no time for thought as he ran away with his helpers right on his tail.

"Asta, we need to help them. It will be dawn soon and we can't leave them here. Please they're my friends." Spoke Carol as she walked up to the duchess. Asta looked at her and nodded her head reluctantly. She would do anything for her friends.

"Alright Let's get them and bring them to the house, hurry it will be dawn soon." Carol looked at her friends and saw how badly injured Ryo was, and Dee had blacked out after they arrived. He had gotten a nasty blow to his head and must have collapsed because of the cold as well as his injuries. They where carried with great haste to the house where Carol and her group resided. She knew that she would have to keep an eye on Dee for he would not be safe here as these vampires didn't care much for humans.

As soon as they reached the house they where met by Lai and Lass who immediately made a room ready for the two injured men. They treated Dee's wounds as Carol and Asta cleans Ryo's slowly healing wound. They knew this would be a painful thing for the man. A wound like this when the organs and tissue has to be rebuilt takes time and is an extremely painful procedure. It would undoubtedly take as long as twenty four hours for it to be closed up. And after that it would be a few days of pain as the organs will not accept being rebuilt like that.

Carol knew the best thing was to go hunting to get fresh blood for Ryo to when he would wake up but knowing him he wouldn't agree to that. She would have to ask him before hand. He might be a vampire and wouldn't die of this wound but with this amount of lost blood he would be very sick and suffer for a very long time. After their wounds were treated they were laid in a bed together to rest. This house was filled with occupants so there weren't two beds available and none of these people was willing to share. In this house only family counted and these men even though Carol's friends where outsiders, especially the human.

They had been lucky that they were borrowed some dry clothes and thick comforter to keep them warm. But this house was well warmed so they would keep their warmth. Carol pulled up the comforter over the men and left them. She Lai and Lass agreed take turns to watch the hallway during the day to keep anyone from going there and feeding on Dee.

The day went on and the house was quiet except for the sound of Ryo's soft whimpers and silent screams. He and Dee were both unconscious the entire day and not until after sundown did they wake up. It was Dee who woke up when the door to their room opened and in stepped the little blond girl he met in the park after the basketball game. Carol was it? At the sight of her he started looking around the room to notice that he was not at home. What happened? He thought of the walk in the park and all memories came flooding back to him. He became worried and sat up to fast and clutched his head as he gasped.

"Hey take it easy, your head got one nasty blow yesterday. You should still rest. I brought you something to eat. I'm afraid it has to be fast food since no one in this house eats ordinary food." She came in with a bowl of soup, and you could clearly see that it was the fast kind that you make out of a dry mix and water. And there was also a cup of coffee and a glace of water there. She placed the small tray on the bedside table by his side.

"Hey, where is Ryo? What happened to him?" She giggled at that but her smile was a sad one.

"You really should learn to be more aware of your surroundings Dee." She pointed to the bed and he turned his head and actually blushed as he saw Ryo lying tightly next to him. How could he have not noticed? He ran his hand over his face and noticed how cold he was and yet he was sweating and his face was scrunched up as if he were in pain.

"How can he still be alive? That other guy rammed his hand right through him. He should be dead." Carol didn't smile.

"Do you wish him to be?" She asked dead serious.

"NO, how can you ask me that? I would never wish for harm to come his way. I would do anything I possibly could to make his pain go away. That hit was meant for me but he jumped in front of it and pushed me away."

"Do you love him?" Carol was looking intently at him and he didn't hesitate to answer.

"Yes. I do, more than anything in this world. I don't know what I would do without him. Now when I've finally gotten the taste of real love I don't want to loose it for anything." He really didn't know why he told her this but something in her eyes and the seriousness of her voice made him be as honest as he could possibly be.

"Make sure you remember your words later for they will be needed for the both of you." Carol was sounding so old in the way she spoke. And Dee was curious as to what she meant and suddenly there were all these questions in his head he remembered from the argument yesterday.

"But have he been to a hospital? He needs treatment." Dee voice betrayed his panicked feelings.

"No Dee, no doctor can help him more than any other person can. This is not something normal medicine can cure. If he feeds a little at a time he will get his strength back soon but if not he will be very weakened and in a lot of pain for a long time."

"But why don't you try waking him up and feed him then. If you really don't know how to cook I can make some food for him." Dee was angered by her relaxed posture and the fact that she was not out of her mind trying to help Ryo.

"No Dee that is not the nutrition he needs. He needs to feed but not by anything _you_ would call food." Dee shook his head feeling lost and Ryo's labored breathing wasn't helping things.

"What the hell is it he needs then?" He yelled but the answer came from someone other than carol and the word he heard made him freeze in his spot.

"Blood." Ryo said quietly. Dee thought maybe Ryo was rambling or that he woke up talking about his wound.

"What?" Ryo took a breath.

"I need blood. Human blood Dee." Dee looked down at him and Carol turned to leave them alone. She knew Ryo needed to have this said. With this situation there was no hiding it any more. Dee's eyes had practically doubled in size.

"What on earth are you talking about Ryo? Why would you say something like that?" Ryo sighed and opened his eyes looking at Dee with a strained expression.

"Dee haven't you got it yet…gasp… After the whole thing yesterday I would have thought you at least suspected something.. Argh.." Ryo winced slightly but kept going.

"And now with this wound that has not been treated, what do you think is going on?" He breathed deep waiting for a reaction from Dee, any kind didn't matter just so he knew what Dee thought. He waited to see the repulsion and rejection in those deep eyes he had come to love. When Dee didn't say anything only turned his eyes to look at his hands down in his knee Ryo began to cry and forced out the final truth.

"I..I'm a v..vampire Dee. A cold-blooded, blood sucking beast. I live from the blood of humans." When Dee remained unresponsive Ryo turned to his side, back to Dee and despite the pain it caused he curled up into fetal position. There he lay crying his heart out and Dee remained impassive, as if frozen stiff. Was this true? Was this maybe all an illusion from his head injury. He could do nothing he was lost in his thoughts he didn't even hear the cries from the man next to him. He rose from the bed and like in a daze he walked to the door. Once he stepped out and closed the door he was met by a voice from the end of the hallway.

"What are you doing? Why are you out here and not in there with the one that needs you the most right now?" Carol looked angry and also disappointed. Dee didn't seem to hear her, he was in shock. That was the problem he was in chock and had become lost in his thoughts. Carol walked up to him to hear his whispered ramblings but it wasn't possible. She pulled his arms to get his attention.

"Hey are you listening to me?" No reaction, carol heard Ryo's soft sniffles from inside and became angry. She slapped him hard on the cheek and that seemed to snap him out of it for he grabbed her arm tightly and glared at her.

"Hey what the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm trying to wake you up you insensitive jerk. Can you hear that? That is the sound of the heart breaking for the one you love and it's all because of you."

"Love me? Love? He is a vampire for Christ's sake. How can he ever feel anything? He's not human he's a…" Carol pulled her arms from his grip and punched him square on the nose.

"Ah shit. What the fuck." Dee yelled.

"How dare you? Ryo has not done you any harm, all he's ever done is try his best not to fall in love with you and he failed miserably. Don't you ever assume to know anything about vampires for _we_ are not emotionless creatures. Ryo has a firm hold on his human feelings and refuses to turn into a cold-blooded beast. He has never ever taken a life without feeling tremendous remorse for it. It's not like he chose to become what he is today. Do not judge us with only knowing what you heard in stories and rumors for those are just that, stories and rumors." Dee shivered all over be that of anger, frustration or remorse he didn't know. To think this young girl was also a vampire was horrible.

"I can't deal with this, it's too much."

"Do you wish him dead?" She repeated the question from before. And as expected he didn't hesitate to answer.

"No I don't, I would never.."

"Do you love Ryo?" Clarifying that it was the _person_ not the _being_ she asked about.

"Yes I do, I mean I thought I did.."

"No, don't even go there, don't start convincing yourself that you were wrong."

"But weren't I? How can we love each other? He's a vampire I'm a human, he's a predator and I'm food. How would it work? How can a fish ever love a bird?" Carol smiled and said.

"Then I guess you have to learn how to fly and Ryo how to swim." Carol smiled and rose to hug Dee who was startled at first but put his arms around her.

"See is this so hard? Can't you feel that I like you? I do have feelings, as does the broken man in there. Besides could a cold-blooded emotionless being really take in an over energetic troublemaker of a teenager, that might I add is all human." Dee suddenly remembered the brat that always annoyed him. He sighed and with remorse in his voice forced out.

"Heh, no I guess you have to really love a person like that in order to freely take them into your own home." Carol caressed his cheek and pointed to the door.

"Now go in there and hold him until he wakes up. He needs to know he doesn't disgust you for that is what he thinks right now. And when he awakens you two should have a long talk. You both need it." She started to walk away.

"Hey how old are you? Really I mean?" She looked at him smiling.

"Don't you know it's rude to ask a woman her age? Oh and I'll bring you new soup if you want, I bet that ones cold." She left again. Dee whispered a quiet thank you and went back into the room and curled into the bed spooning up behind Ryo holding him carefully. He kissed his forehead before lying down to sleep.

"I'm sorry." Dee whispered and in his sleep Ryo twined his finger with the hand Dee held him with. But just before Dee was about to fall asleep he had a thought.

"_Wait, why did I have to be the fish?"_

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**Reviewers rules.** Warrior Nun, Asara Kaden, XZanayu, Hatori Sohma, AngelofTheo, KawaiiYasha, Greenmeat.

And there it is, chapter 17. I hope you liked it.

As I have said I don't particularly like OC's so naturally Astharoshe Asran is not mine. She's also borrowed from Trinity Blood. I like her, she's very cool and does not like humans very much. She will not play a big role either, just a few small scenes maybe.

Okay I'll try to get chapter 18 up by next weekend, I can't seem to get it good, I'm not satisfied with it. But I'll do everything I can to have it posted next Sunday at the latest.

Okay so I'm not gonna talk so much today. But I hope this chapter was good and I hope you all have a nice weekend.

Ja ne


	19. Chapter 19

**The Demon's Den**

**By: Enzeru**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fake, If I did I wouldn't have all these mountains of bills to pay.

**Pairings:** Mainly Dee X Ryo

**AN.** Now Betaed by Yaoinut.

This is the longest chapter I've written so far.

**Warnings.** Well if you missed it during the previous 17 chapters, this is in fact a yaoi story.

And Here it is…The lemon, finally it's going to happen.

**But those of you reading on won't see the lemon. **

**But you can go to **

**Adultfanfiction dot net or mediaminer dot org to read the complete chapter.**

**My name's Enzeru on both. And the fic's name is the same.**

_**AN 2.** And it has happened once again. One of my lovely readers has written me a poem. I love you all so much. It's written by Mortal Harrison_

_Can You? _

_Can you love a blond vampire_

_underneath a deadly sire?_

_Can you hope to get away_

_from the hunters and the day?_

_Can you learn to love a killer_

_to emotion pray and spirits linger?_

_Can you dare to face the night_

_and stand beside your love and fight?_

_Mortal Harrison_

**After the fight in the park**

JJ and the three people with him had run a long way from the park. JJ still couldn't believe it. What was the Duchess of Odessa doing here in New York? He thought she never left her home country. Well what did he know? He just knew he didn't want to get near her again after having angered her. He always treated the higher ups with respect even idiots like Leo.

"Hey JJ. Give us our money now. We need to get out of here before dawn." JJ growled and glared at them.

"Why should you get your money? You didn't exactly do a good job."

"What? Are you serious? Now I don't care whom your precious master is, you trick us and we will kill you. Now hand us our money and we will go our separate ways." JJ really didn't feel like taking on three vampires so close to dawn so he paid them the amount agreed. He then hurried home. How was he to deal with this? He was pissed at Randy so he could just tell Rose what was going on. But then again that would make Rose furious at him for not telling the minute he found out.

"But maybe if I tell him in a way slightly more to my advantage. Then Rose would be so angry that even if Randy were to tell the truth about my knowledge Rose wouldn't hear it." So Randy was living with a young human boy. He had gotten himself a human lover who also seemed to have given him a nickname.

"Ryo huh? How do you give a guy named Randy a nickname like Ryo? Well not like I care." JJ got home to his apartment and went to bed but not before telling a young boy in the house to tell Rose he needed to speak to him as soon as the meeting was over. The boy nodded and scrambled away. JJ got to sleep for a few hours because Rose didn't think JJ could have anything to important to tell him but Diana convinced him to talk to JJ anyway.

JJ woke up from the sound of his door opening and people entering his apartment. He knew it was Rose. He was the only one who didn't knock on the doors. He rose from the bed and went out to greet his master.

"What is it that you need to talk to me about? Make it quick. I need to get some sleep."

"Well Master, I'm afraid this is important and I'm sure you want to hear it… Let's sit down." With a nod the three sat down.

"Master I want to warn you that you won't like this at all. Yesterday while you where in the meeting I went out hunting. I was out for many hours and late in the night I happened to see Randy." This perked Rose's interest and he began listening with great interest but the next words that came out of JJ's mouth angered him.

"He was there with a man, a _human_ man. At first I thought he was finally beginning to hunt and act like the vampire he is. He didn't seem to notice me and I actually hid and watched them. I was curious and had to see to see how he would handle it all, but what happened next worried me." JJ took a breath. This was what was going to make Rose the angriest and JJ knew he had to be calm in order to not let it be known that he was in fact lying, well to some extent anyway.

"Randy and that man started a snowball fight all of a sudden and they acted like little children for an hour or so, then they fell into the snow and embraced each other in a way only lovers would do. They spoke of their love for each other and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Randy was betraying all of us and had actually fallen for a human." Rose was seething with anger but waited for JJ to tell all. You could hear him grind his teeth.

"Then they began talking of something that finally made me come out of hiding. They spoke of a teenage boy that apparently Randy is fostering in his apartment. And when they spoke of that boy I just couldn't stay there so I walked up to them and confronted Randy. He became angry at me and when I told him I would tell you of the man and the boy he attacked me." JJ looked defeated and started finishing up the story.

"We fought and luckily for me a few vampires who come here from time to time was close by and came to my aid. The man with Randy fought to and when I thought we had the upper hand and Randy was weak so I thought to bring him and the man here. Then a small group of vampires appeared, and a woman seemingly the leader approached me. When I found out who she was I ran just like she told me to. I think they aided Randy and the other." Rose stood and walked back and forward over the floor.

"Do you have any knowledge as to who the man was that was with Randy?"

"I know no name but he looked like one of the police detectives that were here interrogating us about that murder. The dark haired man." Rose growled. That cop did seem to have an unhealthy fascination with Randy when they came here at close up.

"They seem to have been together for the man had a nickname for Randy. He called him Ryo."

"Who was the woman then? What kind of woman makes you run out of fear for just the name." JJ shivered when he remembered how she had looked at him.

"The woman was the Duchess of Odessa, Master." Rose stopped in his tracks.

"What did you say? The Duchess of Odessa? Shit, she always manages to cause trouble for me in one-way or another. Why would she be here?" Rose wondered loudly and sighed heavily.

"Are you absolutely sure it was her?" JJ nodded and Rose was angry. That woman never stopped causing trouble for him. If she helped Randy out he would have trouble getting him to come here and stay here. She would undoubtedly keep an eye on him just to spite Rose. How to make her leave?

He had to take care of this. Randy had gone too far this time and was going to get punished and now he could forget having any kind of freedom. He would come here and if so needed he would discipline him thoroughly in the cellars. Yes, no more keeping his promise. Rose felt embarrassed. He had been played badly and if this got out he would be a laughingstock amongst all masters out there. A rebelling vampire managing to fight his way from his master happened but for him to allow Randy so much freedom and then be taken advantage of and him not knowing that was a great failure on his part.

First he needed to get the duchess out of here and then he would need to deal with the boy and the man.

"JJ do you know any way to find out where Randy's apartment is located?" JJ looked at him. He of course already knew but if he told Rose that he would reveal the fact that he lied.

"Well master we could send a few bat's out to locate him. They are great trackers, maybe not very fast ones but good at finding what they're looking for. Besides it should be within a few blocks of here. It doesn't take him all that long to reach here when you call him in." Rose nodded.

"Thank you for this information. You won't have to think of it anymore. I will deal with this now." He and Diana left and when out in the corridor Rose growled and said.

"Fuck this means trouble. Astharoshe is nothing but a nuisance." Diana smiled and remembered the last time she was in town. She had stirred up so much trouble that Rose had gotten serious migraines. She almost caused a mutiny amongst his underlings. She loves to cause trouble for those she doesn't like and she has a serious distaste for Rose and Puppet-master as well as all the vampires that stood them close. If you didn't like them then she liked you, but she would never show it.

"How are you going to deal with Randy, Berkie?" Rose walked to his penthouse to think of just that.

"I don't know. First of all I need to look for Randy's apartment and then I'll have to think of how to proceed. I'll give Leo a call. He should be able to help track down Astharoshe and if he finds her we should be able to find Randy one way or another. But first let's send out the bats to search for his apartment."

"You do realize JJ was withholding something right?"

"Yes I do but I don't feel that a priority right now. We'll take the big problems on before I deal with him." And they walked on.

XxXxXxXxXxXx 

The two men slept for many hours again but around noon Dee stirred and opened his eyes to look at the man he still held in his arms. He was so confused. How was he going to deal with this? He was in love with a vampire and that was something he never in his life would have thought. How could this man be a creature like that? He was kind and sweet with a huge heart. He didn't know what to do. All he knew was that he loved this man and would do anything for him, or at least he did think that way. What would happen now? Could they be together?

This was making his head spin. He needed a smoke. He untangled himself from Ryo and went over to a chair holding their clothes and he searched his jacket until he found what he was looking for. He took out a cigarette, brought his lighter and went to the balcony door to go out and smoke.

What he didn't think about in his need for nicotine was the man sleeping in the bed. It was noon and he opened the door in the small room, which naturally meant letting the sunlight in; for today had to be somewhat sunny and as a result of that Ryo yelled in pain.

"Aahh! Stop it. It hurts." Ryo thrashed in bed and fell to the floor with the comforter on top of him. Dee looked at the scene in shock and couldn't figure out what happened. He thought something happened to the wound as he ran to Ryo to help out but didn't close the door. But when he tried taking the comforter away from Ryo he felt slight resistance.

"Ryo what's going on? Is it your injury? Let me help."

"No Dee! Please, close the door, gasp the sunlight's hurting me. cough" Ryo cried under the comforter. Dee ran to the door closing it. And hurried back to the sobbing Ryo carefully untangling him from the comforter and lifted him onto the bed again.

"God Ryo I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Shit I just, I'm confused as hell here." Dee sat on the bed and lifted Ryo into his arms his back to him just holding his arms around Ryo. Ryo started breathing slowly and as relaxed as could be asked for from a severely injured being of any kind. He was deathly pale and could hardly move and this episode was not helping. Dee felt it was best to clear the air now and not delay things. If it was over he wanted to know now.

"Ryo, why did you, I mean… did you ever, how long, how, no what I mean is. Aw shit. I don't know… I am so confused and I feel betrayed…. I really do want to talk but I don't know where to begin." He felt Ryo shift his head a bit placing it comfortably on his chest and then he spoke in a very wheezing quiet voice.

"Well I guess the first question has been answered already, am I a vampire? Answer, yes. Do I feed on human blood? Sadly, yes. Do I enjoy it? Not one moment of it." A brief pause as Ryo had to collect his breath and Dee remained silent.

"I understand that you think its confusing Dee, but how do you think I feel? To know that I am this monster, this beast, and that I will never be normal again. I will never be able to walk around in daylight again. I will never be able to take Bikky places or go with him on school activities. I have to feed on human blood just to survive myself." He sounded so sad it broke Dee's heart. So maybe he wasn't really cold-blooded and emotionless.

"I didn't choose this Dee. This _life_ was forced upon me. I never had a choice." Dee held him tighter and he felt tears run down his cheeks. No matter what happened he couldn't stand seeing Ryo in pain and right now he was suffering both emotionally and physically.

"How long have you been a vampire Ryo?" Dee asked softly.

"About a year now. That's why I came to New York. My _master_ lives here." He said the word master with distaste.

"Is it Berkley Rose?"

"Yes. He found me in LA and after he got my trust he changed me." He cried more at that as he remembered how he had to abandon his life. It was hard for him to breathe as he cried and Dee heard that.

"Relax please Ryo. You need to relax you can't get to upset right now." After a few minutes Dee broke the silence.

"I guess this proves why you knew so much about the werewolf… Hey this is solid proof that it really did happen." Ryo felt his lips curl to the tiniest of smiles.

"I'm glad this situation has had some good with it." Dee smiled lightly at that.

"I just can't see you as a vampire. I mean you're kind and compassionate and you give so much of yourself never asking for anything in return. I don't understand. Aren't vampires supposed to be… you know? Blood thirsty beasts."

"Yes in the _human made stories_ we all are. But Dee please don't assume something like that when knowing nothing of real life." Dee could swear it was Carol again.

"You call it life? So I guess it's not true what they say about you being the living dead then?" Randy made the tiniest huff possible, but strongest he could possibly do due to his injuries.

"That's yet another one of those ridiculous rumors. It's not that we die when we're transformed. It's more like being infected. When the vampire drinks your blood and then feeds you of his, your DNA goes through a drastic change and the result is what you see here. I see it as more of a virus than death." Dee had never even considered that a possibility. All stories always said that they where the undead, but as Ryo and Carol had said he shouldn't believe all stupid rumors. He needed to hear their version of things and then see what to do.

He didn't know what to feel. One part of him would never even consider leaving Ryo but then there was the rational side said to run and save himself. This man could very well kill him right now as a means to save himself. But then again if he was about to do that, he would have already done it right?

"So can I ask if any rumors are true?" Dee asked thinking that maybe it was not something Ryo could talk about.

"Yeah, I guess I owe you answers to any question you may have. Well I guess you already realized that the very old garlic story is false. That's just plain ridiculous. We have nothing against crucifixes as you may have noted thinking of our visit at the orphanage. We don't need coffins to sleep in. We don't age physically. Our bodies stay the same. We can't turn into bats and fly around. Although some can communicate with the bats. If we get pierced through the heart we do die. We can burn to death. We can die from decapitation. As you can see from me, we don't die from blood loss. We end up in a comatose like state." And indeed Dee could see and feel it. Ryo's body was heavy and unmoving. The only thing he managed doing was talk slowly and gasp if Dee shifted so his not completely closed up wound hurt. Ryo's eyes started glistening from building tears.

"Listen Dee, I'm really sorry. I never wanted to lie to you but what would you have said if I had told you of what I am? Would you really have given us a chance to get to know each other then? With everything you thought was true?" Dee didn't answer and Ryo continued.

"I admit that many, if not the big majority of vampires really are bloodthirsty beasts that care nothing about the life of humans. That's how it is. But that is not a rule or any demand when being a vampire. To say we lose our souls when we become vampires is also stupid. That's just humans' way of closing their eyes to the fact that it is something that could happen to anyone. If you get forced into a _lifestyle_ you hate but can't get out of you need to find something to relieve your anxiety. Many vampires get insane and are the cause of many mass and serial murders happening in the world." Dee listened carefully not saying anything.

"I have not ever lowered myself to become such a vile beast. _Every_ time I take a life I feel such a force of regret that I can't do anything but cry. Rose hates it when I do that but he accepts it and the others there hate me because I am such a human lover. I have _never_ let my human emotions go. Trust me, Rose has tried to get me into my first bloodlust. But I refuse. If I get to that point I'm afraid I'll become like them. To pick up beautiful humans right off the street to torture and rape them until I finally feed of them until they die. I never want to become such a monster. I'm so afraid Dee. If that where to happen what would happen to Bikky? I would probably either feed on him or turn him. That can't happen." Ryo cried and Dee kissed his forehead.

"Is it possible for you not to get bloodlust then? Or is it unavoidable?"

"I don't know. You have to be very strong for it not to happen to you. But I felt myself becoming weaker during the last test I was put through. And that night when you and I… well I don't know what happened but I almost bit you Dee. That's why I pulled away. I was scared that I would kill you Dee." That statement surprisingly didn't disgust Dee but he thought of what Carol had asked him before. He didn't know if this was the right decision but he would do anything for Ryo.

"Do you wish me dead Ryo?" Ryo's eyes seemed to flinch by the horrible question and without any hesitation he answered as strongly as he could.

"No, I would never… How could you even ask me that Dee?"

"Do you love me Ryo?" Dee continued. And again Ryo answered immediately and truthfully.

"Yes Dee. I do love you so much, that's why I'm so afraid." Dee smiled and Ryo cried.

"Will your pain stop only by feeding right now?" Ryo didn't get why he asked a question like that, was it to taunt him? No, Dee wouldn't do something like that.

"What? Yes. I need to feed to regain some of my strength at least so I can have some amount of movement back. I won't be able to feed properly for a few days. Just a little at a time and then maybe I'll be back to myself." Ryo looked so ashamed and Dee felt his heart crack. He loved this man so much and didn't you have to take the bad with the good in any relationship.

"Ryo. I want you to feed on me. You need blood right now and I have a few liters of it on me right now." Ryo's eyes flickered and he answered.

"No Dee. How can you even suggest that? I can't feed on you."

"But you need blood. You're hurting and you can't move. And at least with me you won't have to feel any guilt since I'm doing it freely and you don't need to feed so much that I die, right?" Dee smiled encouragingly when Ryo's tear filled eyes looked up to his shining ones.

"But Dee I can't do that. I wouldn't be able to control myself. Didn't you hear me before? I almost went into bloodlust that night with you. I can't, don't ask me to. I could kill you."

"But how do you know if that was truly bloodlust? How can you be sure that you would become like that when it happens to you?" Dee shifted them a little and with a tiny gasp from Ryo he had them in a better position with Ryo's head on Dee's shoulder with his face towards Dee's neck.

"No. Please Dee don't do this, what if I kill you? I love you so much, I just can't." Ryo cried but it was difficult with the sound of the vain pumping blood in Dee's neck it was hard not to give in.

"Ryo, I want you to. You won't kill me. I love you very much and _I trust you, _and I trust you enough to put my life in your hands. I know you won't kill me. If you love me you will stop in time. I trust you. Do it." Dee clasped his one hand with Ryo's.

Ryo hesitated but what Dee said was comforting. He opened his mouth and nudged his head the little distance it needed for his lips to make contact with Dee's neck. Ryo could feel Dee's pulse and smell it when this close. With a reassuring nod from Dee and Dee's other hand holding Ryo's neck to steady him his fangs elongated. Slowly and carefully he buried them in Dee's neck. Dee gasped at the little pain in his neck. It was more strange than painful. He felt Ryo start sucking carefully and his blood slowly flowed into Ryo's mouth. It was slow and Dee was surprised to notice that he was not afraid in the least. He really did trust Ryo with his life and this thought seemed to warm his heart and somehow Ryo seemed to respond to that. Did he feel Dee's emotions right now? Dee held onto Ryo's hand and neck and suddenly he felt Ryo's hand clasp his back and the other hand sneaked up his back.

At the careful touch of Ryo's hand traveling up his back Dee felt his stomach flutter. This thing was actually kind of arousing. Dee gasped when Ryo started to tickle his throat with his tongue between his teeth. Okay strike that first thought this was very arousing. The hand Dee had on Ryo's neck started to caress the neck and traveled downwards to his chest. They touched each other slowly, teasingly and very carefully since Ryo was feeding. But after what seemed like forever, but was in fact only about one minute, maybe two, Ryo pulled his teeth away but he did not pull away entirely. Ryo started licking Dee's neck carefully as if trying to sooth the tiny wounds. Dee was a little dizzy from the sudden blood loss but otherwise he was better than fine.

De grasped Ryo and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss was slow and soft at first but got demanding and needy soon. Ryo clasped his hands around Dee's neck as Dee started caressing his chest and abdomen with his hands. When the need of air got to be too much for them they pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. They both saw reflections of their own feelings in their eyes. They shone of love, trust, desire and lust. They wanted each other and there was no denying it. Dee pulled Ryo in for another kiss and this one was out of lust alone and they could both feel their common arousal's growing. Dee lowered Ryo to the bed so he would not have to move too much. He let go of Ryo's mouth and started trailing kisses down his neck. Giving extra licks and nips at all the places that made Ryo shudder in pleasure. He nipped and sucked greedily on the junction between Ryo's neck and shoulder witch made Ryo moan loudly.

**XxXxXx Lemon xXxXxX**

With bodies glistening in sweat Dee collapsed on the side of Ryo who in turn started lazily licking the blood of Dee's neck that was a result pulling away from his second bite to fast as he climaxed. Then they lay there panting and smiling while feeling content and satisfied. Dee held Ryo to him as he touched the spot on his neck. Ryo saw this and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry for that Dee. I couldn't control myself. It was like something was pulling me to you." Dee chuckled and kissed him.

"It's okay Ryo. That was the most amazing experience I have ever had. I have to say it was extremely arousing when you bit me there at the end. I never thought I would enjoy something like that. I love you Ryo, I love you so much I could scream." Ryo actually giggled at that.

"Well you did in fact scream Dee, a few moments ago." Dee looked shocked. He did _not_ scream. He was a man of total control and he didn't scream like that. Moan, okay but never scream.

"No I did not. You did maybe you are confusing us." Ryo smiled.

"What's so bad with screaming? I love the fact that you let yourself go completely for me like that. It proves to me that you mean it when you say you love me. And you know what Dee? I think I want to hear you scream more times in the future." Dee blushed and suddenly thought of something.

"Hey Ryo. You being a vampire and all, you don't have a chance of becoming pregnant or anything do you?" Ryo started laughing so much he started feeling pain in his stomach.

"My god Dee. What are you thinking? That's ridiculous. Off course I can't get pregnant, jeez. You read way to much."

"Well you never know right? I don't think it was such a stupid question." Ryo just kissed his cheek and giggled softly as Dee smiled embarrassedly.

They lay there together and soon they fell asleep once again in each other's arms.

XxXxXxXx

Outside the room where our two heroes lay Carol and Lass were sitting down the hall giggling like mad.

"See Lass, I told you they'd do it. You owe me fifty bucks." Lass smiled and handed Carol the money.

"Shit I never thought Dee would actually freely allow Ryo to feed on him." Carol laughed and snatched the money.

"That should teach you to challenge your elders. Ha ha." Lass rolled her eyes and they sat there for a while longer not having anything better to do as the sun was still up.

They heard the room quiet down and knew the two inside had fallen asleep. Carol was happy for them but was still worried about what would come to be.

She felt safe from Ryo's master here as long as Asta was here but she was only here as a result of following a guy named Leo who apparently came here a few days ago. Apparently she was angry with him for some reason and was currently following him around to bring him back to Europe where they both lived. So it was a fact that she could leave at any time.

The vampires Carol was living with where all strays, none of them had a master. Almost all of them just been turned by random vampires, or their masters had been week and died and a few had been thrown out by their masters for different reasons. This meant they didn't really have any bond between each other and as such there was no loyalty at all. It was every vampire for him self.

Lass and Lai was living in a closed society of sorts and the elders there hadn't allowed Carol to live there despite their pleadings. Carol had said that it was all right. She was a big girl and knew how to take care of herself, being many years older than Lass.

Well they just had to take it slow for a few days so Ryo could get better. And she would have to keep an eye out for Bikky's return. She decided to contact him and tell him what was going on. They needed to make sure he was safe to. Things were going to be different now and who knew what would happen next.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Reviewers are wonderful. **Xzanayu, Warrior Nun, asara kaden, Mortal harrison, Hypergirl321, KawaiiYasha, Hatori Soma,

ColeridgeFan.. Yeah I know JJ is not very lovable in this fic I had to make him that way. Hehe I feel a little sorry for him. (just a teeny tiny bit.) Carol's age will be told later on, it has brought up questions. Yes I do write in English and I don't think it's rude of you to ask, I do my best. And finally, Be careful when readiing this, if you hit your head on the monitor again it might break and then how can you read my fic??? Heheh.

**AN.** Okay so now I posted my very first Lemon. I have written limes before but never made a complete lemon. I hope it's all right.

I really don't have so much nonsense to say today.

I can't say when the next chapter will show up in a few weeks maybe. I don't know at the moment.

I have a question though.

What's the best way of finding a beta reader?  
I have written a oneshot for Gravitation that I posted before but I didn't find a beta for it.

How do you find one before posting the fic?

I would really like to know.

Well that's it I guess.

Have a happy Valentine everyone.

Ja ne


End file.
